Lelouch of the Oneshots
by WriterforLife29
Summary: A series of oneshots whether its AU, crack, or just warm and fuzzy. Chapter 33: The student council makes a movie! Inspired by The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina
1. Bento

Okay so in this one, Rolo is really Lelouch's brother. In fact I made him and Nunnally twins. Nunnally can see and isn't in a wheelchair. They're Lamperouges and there is no war, or Area 11 or Geass. Just a normal world, with a normal life. That being said, read on!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a sunny Thursday morning and the Lamperouge siblings were getting ready for school. Lelouch was by the door, ready to leave.

"Nunnally! Rolo! We're going to be late!"

"Oniisama made it for me!"

"No! Niisan made it for me!"

"Oniisama! Tell Rolo the bento is mine!"

Lelouch walked in the dining room while Nunnally and Rolo fighting over a bento box. It was true Lelouch made the bento but-

"Nunnally give it here!"

"Rolo you always do this! You always take my stuff!"

"You guys we're going to be late", Lelouch tried to reason with them.

"I do not take your stuff!"

"Do too! You took my locket, my Cheese-kun, and now my lunch!"

"That was my locket and I only took Cheese-kun as a pillow!"

_'This is getting nowhere', _Lelouch thought.

"Nunnally, Rolo, the bento isn't for either of you."

The twins looked at their older brother in confusion. Then they averted their gazes in shame.

"Sorry Oniisama."

"I'm sorry too Niisan."

Lelouch smiled and put a hand on both of their heads. "It's fine. Besides, the lunches I made for you guys are in the kitchen."

"Huh?", they said confused.

Lelouch lead the way while they followed. On the kitchen counter were two bento boxes. Lelouch handed one to each of his siblings.

"I made it special. There's curry for Nunnally and fried egg for Rolo. Today is a special day, isn't it?"

The twins gave their brother grateful smiles. They jumped onto Lelouch and hugged him.

"Thank you Niisan!"

"Oniisama, you're the best!"

On their way to school, they met up with Suzaku. Lelouch told him about the early morning incident.

"You don't seem too upset about it Lelouch", Suzaku said.

"Really?"

"Usually siblings get annoyed with each other. But you're smiling as if you like them fighting."

Realization dawned on Suzaku's face.

"Don't tell me-"

"That reminds me Suzaku", Lelouch pulled something out of his bag. "I made this for you."

It was the bento that Nunnally and Rolo were fighting for earlier.

"Remember I asked you about them? Well here's the finished product. I gave some to Rolo and Nunnally as well."

Suzaku opened it and grinned. "It looks good!"

"I used a few of the foods you told me about and made them exclusive between Nunnally and Rolo. I wanted to do something different for their birthday."

"So you made them bentos?"

"That's just for now. I have more planned later."

"I'll never understand that mind of yours Lelouch."

- -Later that day- -

"Niisan! Nunnally took some of my fried egg!"

"I asked if I could have some!"

"I didn't say yes!"

"Oniisama!"

"Niisan!"

"Lelouch do you really enjoy this?", Suzaku asked.

"Everyone likes to be needed Suzaku", Lelouch said with a smirk.


	2. Lelouch of the Daycare

Hehe, this one was inspired by a pic on deviantart. And so was the last one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_'Damn, how did I get here in the first place? Oh that's right'_

Flashback

_"Lelouch!"_

_"Yes Viletta-sensei?"_

_"After talkng with your other teachers, we've found the perfect punishment for you."_

_"Punishment? For what?"_

_"For skipping classes repeatedly! Don't play dumb!"_

_"-sigh- What's my punishment?"_

_"One of the teachers is out sick. You're going to subsitute."_

_"Substitiute a class? But I'm a student!"_

_"We know. That's why you're substituting a kindergarten class."_

End flashback

_'I thought I could handle children, but apparently. . .'_

"Alright everyone calm down! It's lunch time", Lelouch said.

The children all sat down at a a round table. They waited in anticipation. Lelouch handed them paper plates with slices of pizza. One of the girls Cassandra Corina, or C.C., looked at her slice in awe.

She glanced at the girl next to her, Shirley. When she wasn't looking C.C. took her slice. Shirley turned back and saw C.C. stuffing her face.

"Teacher! C.C. ate my slice!"

"Did not", C.C. said.

Lelouch walked by and gave Shirley another slice. He turned to C.C..

"Don't eat another person's food. It's called stealing."

But Lelouch knew C.C. was going to do it again. That girl loved pizza too much. The only good thing about this was that it was his little siblings' class. But even so. . .

"Oniisama! Play with me!"

"No Niisan! Play with me!"

"Stay out of this Rolo!"

"Leave us alone Nunnally! Niisan wants to be with me!"

Rolo and Nunnally, his younger brother and sister, fought over him like a toy.

"He's my older brother!"

"No he's mine! Get your own!"

"Waaaaah! C.C. ate my pizza again!", Shirley wailed.

"We're out of pizza, go order some more", C.C. demanded from Lelouch.

He looked over and saw that C.C. had eaten everyone's slice and the enitre second box. He went over to C.C., who was licking the tomato sauce off her fingers.

"C.C. eating this much pizza can't be good for you."

"I want more pizza!", C.C. yelled.

"Go go Guren! Attack!"

"OWW! Teacher, tell Kallen to stop throwing toys!"

"Stop being a abay Suzaku", Kallen said.

"You're just jealous because my Lancelot beats your Guren", Suzaku said holding up his white toy robot.

"Guren is better than Lancelot!"

"No it's not! Lancelot fights for peace and justice!", Suzaku said proudly.

"Yay! Suzaku! You can be my knight!", Euphie exclaimed.

"I'll protect you Princess!"

"Go Guren!"

"Ouch! Kallen!"

"Leave Niisan alone!"

Then all of them yelled. "TEACHER!!!"

"ALRIGHT! We're going to have storytime and then it's time for your naps."

Lelouch sat in a chair and all of the kids sat in front of him.

"I want to hear about Snow White!", Euphie said.

"I want you to read about a hero!", Suzaku said.

"Any story you tell will be great Oniisama!", Nunnally said while hugging Lelouch's leg.

Rolo followed her lead and hugged the other leg. "I don't care about a story Niisan. I just want you."

Nunnally glared him. Lelouch set them both back down and began.

"Once upon a time there were a group of children. . ."

- - - - - - - - - -

"You wanted to see me Viletta-sensei?"

"Yes Lelouch. As of today, you are relieved of the kindergarten class."

"Is that so?"

"That's right. Parents don't want their children having nightmares about a masked man that kidnaps misbehaving children."

"Kallen seemed to like him."

"That's beside the point. So we're giving you a different assignment."

"Oh? What is it?"

Viletta opened the door to a room. A small girl immediately jumped onto Lelouch.

"Good morning husband!"

"What the?"

"Lelouch this is Kaguya. She's part of the 6th grade class you'll be teaching", Viletta explained.

In the class were mostly girls. And they all looked at him with wide eyes. Lelouch knew that look. He got it from a few girls who were his age. But in girls who were younger. . . it was like a look from the devil.

"Have fun Lelouch", Viletta said before leaving him alone.

For the rest of his punishment Lelouch was glomped daily by his students. He made sure never to skip class again.


	3. Brothers

As a request this is sort of an extension of A Time. But I wanted to make this separate. Now I'm glad I made Lelouch of the Oneshots.

One with the story! This one features Clovis and Lelouch. They never specify in the anime, so let's just say they're three years apart. That seems like a good estimate, right? But I did find out that Schneizel was born in 1990 and Lelouch in 1999. So that makes them 9 years apart.

- - - - - - -

_There were sometimes when I thought my brother was really stupid. Like now._

"Clovis you can't move there!"

"Why not?"

"That's not how you play chess!"

"I don't like this game!"

The 7 year old prince grumbled. "When is Schneizel coming? He's better at chess!"

The older prince, who was 10, glared at Lelouch.

"Fine then!"

Clovis jumped out of his seat and stormed out. Lelouch sat alone, sulking. At that moment Euphemia pranced in. She saw Lelouch's expression.

"Lelouch, what's wrong?"

"Clovis can't play and Schneizel isn't here yet!", he pouted.

"Hmm, maybe you should play a different game?"

"I guess. The only one here who's good at chess is Schneizel. And he's off with some other nobles."

"You should probably apologize to Clovis. He doesn't like being insulted."

Without another word Lelouch went off to find Clovis. It wouldn't be good if the empresses found out he was teasing their "Golden Prince". Lelouch didn't know why they liked him so much. Clovis wasn't that smart.

Maybe it had to do with his art. Clovis loved to paint. And apparently was good with clothes too. Lelouch heard a rumor that Clovis picked out the dresses his mother wore whenever she was in the presence of His Majesty.

And to this day Clovis is still the Third Prince. Lelouch didn't understand the ranking between him and his siblings. If that was true, then Odysseus would one day be emperor. But it was obvious that Schneizel was the best candidate.

Lelouch found his half-brother in the room exclusive to his art. He poked his head in and saw Clovis was working on a painting and mumbling weird things.

"Stupid Lelouch. Thinks he's so smart! I have artistic talent!"

Clovis stepped away from the painting and Lelouch gasped. Clovis heard him and turned.

"Lelouch!?"

"Clovis!", Lelouch exclaimed as he ran toward him.

He stopped short and stared in awe at Clovis' latest work. Lelouch turned and saw him fidgeting nervously.

"You hate it don't you Lelouch?"

"No I love it!"

"Huh?"

The painting was of Lelouch. The background was dark and Lelouch was depicted as an intimidating man in black clothing. The painting was done out of anger but-

"I look so cool!"

"Really?", Clovis asked.

"Yeah really!"

_There were sometimes when I thought my brother was really stupid. But other times he was really cool!_

"If you like this, then maybe you should see the designs I made for you!"

Clovis pulled out sketches of Lelouch in more frilly and lacey clothing.

"Uh, um Clovis. . ."

"What is it?", the older prince asked with stars in his eyes.

"Um, maybe we can do this later."

_Scratch that. My brother is an idiot. Thank God we only share a father._

"Lelouch? Where are you?", an older voice called.

A 16 year old Schneizel then made his entrance into Clovis' art room. He eyed the dark painting of Lelouch.

"Clovis, did you do this?", he asked.

"Yeah! It fits him don't you think!", Clovis exclaimed.

"Lelouch, the Black Prince. It does suit him."

"Schneizel, we can play chess now right!? I think can use that break move you taught me!", Lelouch asked.

"Alright, I have some time. Let's go", Schneizel said.

The pair walked toward the door when Lelouch saw Clovis' sad expression. Lelouch turned back to him.

"Clovis, why don't you make a portait of Nunnally and my mother? I'd really like to see it."

"Really?", Clovis brightened up.

"Yeah."

"Alright! This will be my best work yet!"

_There were sometimes when I thought my brother was really stupid. But other times. . .he was bearable._


	4. Lessons

Someone pointed out to me that Clovis is seven years older than Lelouch. So this chapter will be more accurate to that.

- - - - - - -

_Out of all my brothers Schneizel is the one I lke the most. . .usually. He's way older than me, but he's better than my other brother. And this is why:_

"Lelouch, would you like to learn chess?"

"Hmm?"

_I was only 5 then. And Schneizel caught me looking at his chess set. I didn't understand it, but Father always smiled when he saw Schneizel win against some noble. _

"Can you teach me?"

"Of course. Chess is an easy way to learn strategy. And that's important for a prince to know."

_Since then, Schneizel taught me everything he knew. When he learned new moves, he would show them to me, and tell me how they worked. Now I'm eight, and Schneizel is seventeen. He goes away a lot more and I get stuck with Clovis. _

_He was fifteen, but that doesn't make him smarter than me. In fact. . ._

"Lelouch please!"

"No! I don't wanna!"

Lelouch was trying to get away from Clovis. His oh so artistic brother was trying to put him in another ridiculous outfit.

"Why don't you give that to Euphie?!"

"Euphie doesn't look as good in purple as you do! She's more of a pink."

"Then Cornelia?"

"Her color is fuschia."

Lelouch turned around interested now.

"And Guinevere?"

"Mauve."

"Carine?"

"Red?"

"Clovis?"

"Yes?"

"Can you show me the fabric you wanted to use for Nunnally's new dress?"

"Oh!", Clovis immediately turned to his fabric samples and pulled out his folder for the ideas he got for Nunnally's wardrobe.

_Yes. He has folders for each of us._

While Clovis looked through his sketches Lelouch quietly stepped away. He quickly looked for Schneizel. He said he'd be back for a few days before heading to the academy to see Cornelia.

_I found him there, waiting for me. In the same place he always does. _

"Lelouch, are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

The smaller prince ran to the table and sat across from his brother. Schneizel grinned.

"Pay attention now, I'm going to teach you something valuable."

They played like usual way but then the older prince grinned. Schneizel picked up and certain piece. Lelouch's eyes widened.

"You move the King?", he asked.

"If the King doesn't move, then his subordinates can't follow." Schneizel set the piece in place. "Your move."

- - -

_As usual, I couldn't beat him. But-_

"Schneizel just wait! Someday I'll beat you!", Lelouch exclaimed.

"I await the day you defeat me in tactics."

"Alright!"

_Schneizel, I have you to thank for my skills involving strategy._

"Lelouch! Why did you leave me?!", that whiny voice yelled.

"I'm playing chess with Schneizel!", Lelouch yelled back.

Clovis came around the corner with a small pink dress that was practically drowning in frills.

"What is that?", Lelouch asked.

"It's Nunnally's dress! I've been working on it for a while. Now it's finished."

"It looks great. It would be a great birthday dress."

"Now we can get started on your new clothes!", Clovis exclaimed.

"No!" Lelouch started to run.

There were only three things Lelouch hated. Number 1, someone harming his sisters Nunnally and Euphie. Number 2, manual labor. And number 3, trying on clothes made by Clovis! Schneizel watched as his younger brothers ran around.

"Well then", he said. "I'm afraid I have to go. There's a meeting soon."

"Schneizel, can we play one more game?", Lelouch asked.

"Yes, but another time. We'll play before I visit Cornelia", he added after seeing Lelouch's pout.

_I hated it when Schneizel had to go. That meant I had to be with Clovis. Must find a way out._

"Lelouch! Come to the gardens with Euphie and me! The flowers are in bloom!", a sweet voice called.

_Saved by Nunnally!_

"Coming!"

"I'm coming too!", Clovis said.

"Why?", Lelouch asked.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Plus, floral scenery makes a nice painting."

"Fine."

_I never knew how far Schneizel's teachings would go. I didn't even think they would take me this far._

"For I am Zero! The man who destroys worlds, the man who creates them!"


	5. Sisters

This is based on Suzaku's child, from when he first me Lelouch and Nunnally. It was from the picture dramas.

- - - - - - -

_When I first met Lelouch, I thought he was a Britannian brat. But then I saw his sister. She was disabled, and Lelouch took care of her all by himself. In a way, I could understand that. It happened some time before they came to live here. . ._

"Suzaku! Come on! Come on!"

A small 6-year old girl grabbed the older boy's arm and tried to drag him along.

"Kaguya stop! I've got to train."

"I know that Tohdoh-san let you off so you could go with me. Let's go!"

"Tohdoh-sensei did?"

"Yep! He can't resist my cute face!", Kaguya gushed about herself.

_It was true. Tohdoh-sensei turned into a pile of mush when he saw Kaguya's big eyes. And my cousin knew how to use that to her own advantage. I think I was the only one that didn't fall for it._

"Suzaku, I just want to go and swim in the lake."

"Well I don't want to. I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Uh, um, stuff!"

"That's not fair. Suzaku please! For your cousin?", Kaguya pouted.

"I said no! You're so annoying!"

Suzaku freed his arm and ran away. Kaguya stuck out her lip for a while more before going off on her own.

_I regretted saying those things to her. I wish I went. If I did then. . ._

"Suzaku!"

"Yes Father?"

"Where have you been?", the imposing man asked his son.

"I was out doing some extra training sir."

"And where was Kaguya?"

"Huh? Didn't she go home?"

"She told us she went to go swimming."

"By herself?!"

"Yes. The Sumeragis just called and said she had an accident."

"What?!"

_I didn't wait for him to finish. I ran straight to the Sumeragi compound. Whatever happened to her, was my fault._

Suzaku came to his destination and bowed to Kaguya's mother when he saw her.

"Excuse me, may I see Kaguya? I wish to apologize."

She nodded and Suzaku went to her room. "Kaguya?", he called.

"Come in", a small voice replied.

He entered and she immediately brightened.

"Suzaku!"

"My father told me you went on your own. What happened?"

"Well, I was going to swim. But on the way there I tripped and broke my leg."

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. The doctor said I'll be okay in a few weeks."

"I'm so sorry. If I was there, I could've prevented that."

Kaguya smiled and patted Suzaku's head. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

_But I did worry. The entire time I made it my duty to take care of Kaguya._

Suzaku trudged up the stairs to the shrine. He carried Kaguya on his back. They had just returned from a festival in town.

"Suzaku, you don't have to carry me around all day. I have crutches."

"I know. But this is faster, and it's great weight training."

Kaguya frowned. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"N-no! Not at all!"

"Okay! Hey, what was your favorite part of the festival?"

"Hmm, I guess it was the fireworks. They're always fun. What was yours?", Suzaku asked.

"Mine was the play! I always love watching it!", Kaguya exclaimed.

"Well of course you would. They do The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter every year."

"I can't help loving the main character!"

_Kaguya loved that play because the main character was Kaguya-hime. She was a princess._

They finally made it back to the Kururugi shrine. Kaguya was staying the night over. She had a guest room. But always insisted on sleeping with Suzaku. And the small girl always got her way around here.

The cousins sat in Suzaku's room, ready to sleep, but Suzaku's father called for him. He reported to his father's study and wondered why he was needed.

"Suzaku, you know of our relationship with the Britannian Empire, yes?"

"Yes Father. But what of it?"

_I knew that Britannians were heartless monsters. They didn't care about peoples lives. They just cared about themselves. Stupid Brits._

"Well two of the Emperor's children will be coming to stay with us"

"What?! What for?!", Suzaku yelled.

"Calm yourself! They will be here as bargaining between us."

"What could we possibly want from them?"

Suzaku was dismissed and he went back to his room and saw Kaguya was waiting up for him.

"What did your father want?", she asked.

"Nothing important."

_I thought about how the Britannians would be when they got here. Probably greedy and snobbish. But right now I was with Kaguya. Sweet, innocent, slightly annoying Kaguya. I took care of her as if she were my own sister. And to each other, we were siblings._

_Then I met Lelouch. He was arrogant, spoiled, and weak. But he cared for his sister, Nunnally. And I understood that side of him. He always used a gentle voice with her. I could relate to that._

"Suzaku?"

"What is it Kaguya?"

"You're the best! No one takes care of me like you."


	6. Kaguya and Nunnally

This is sort of a continuation of the last chapter. But it focuses on Kaguya and Nunnally. I don't think this is how they really meet, but hey, it's FANFICTION.

- - - - - - -

"Suzaku, what's wrong?", Kaguya asked.

"Nothing!"

Suzaku was wearing the clothes he trained in. And he looked upset. Kaguya's leg was starting to heal but she couldn't walk on it yet. She knew that the prince and princess were coming today. Maybe that's what had her cousin angry.

"Hmm, but why? I know he hates them, but this is something different."

Kaguya wanted to investigate, but she couldn't go anywhere without her crutches. And she hated using them. She sighed.

"This is for Suzaku!"

So she trekked her way outside and wondered where they could be. She heard voices.

"Nunnally just take a nap. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to look around. But if something comes just call for me, okay?"

"Okay!"

Kaguya saw a boy walking out of a shed. "Is that. . .the prince?" Kaguya was absolutely enthralled with him, then she remembered there was also a princess.

She walked toward the shed and opened the door.

"Huh? Who's there?", a small voice asked.

Kaguya saw a small girl, about her age. She thought the girl really was asleep when she didn't open her eyes.

"U-um, my name is Kaguya."

"Oh, I'm Nunnally. Nice to meet you."

"So, you're a Britannian princess?"

"That's right."

"Why don't you open your eyes?", Kaguya asked.

"I. . . I can't."

"Oh", Kaguya eyed the wheelchair in the corner. "You can't walk either?"

"No. But that's okay. I have my brother Lelouch, and that's all that matters."

"I feel the same way about Suzaku. He's my cousin but he's like a brother!"

"Suzaku? I think I just met him. He and my brother don't seem to be getting along."

"Don't worry. Suzaku may act tough but he's a soft shell."

"When I heard you come in it sounded weird. Are you hurt?", Nunnally asked.

"Sort of, I broke my leg. But it'll be better in a few days. Until then I have to use crutches. I hate these things!"

"Hehe, I guess until your leg heals we're in the same boat."

"Yep!", Kaguya giggled and Nunnally joined in.

"So, do you think Lelouch and Suzaku will get along?"

"Definitely!", Kaguya exclaimed.

"Nunnally!", a voice called.

Lelouch walked in on the two girls. It seemed harmless, but all Lelouch saw was a stranger sitting next to his sister.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!", Lelouch started reaching for Kaguya.

"Lelouch calm down!", Nunnally yelled.

He stopped short and saw Nunnally grabbed Kaguya's hand.

"Kaguya isn't hurting me."

Lelouch calmed down. "Alright."

"I should get going anyway. See you later, Nunnally."

"Brother, why don't you help Kaguya back?", Nunnally suggested.

"W-what?"

"Her leg is broken, and she doesn't like using crutches. Please?", she pleaded.

Lelouch surrendered and carried Kaguya on his back. He made it back to the main house where Suzaku was looking around frantically. He saw his cousin on the Britannian prince's back.

"Kaguya!", he ran up and grabbed her from Lelouch. "What are you doing with her?!"

"I was only helping her. Don't be such a hothead."

Suzaku glared at him. "I don't want any Britannians touching Kaguya."

"I'll keep my hands off her if you stay away from Nunnally." And with that, Lelouch left to go to his sister.

Suzaku went inside and set Kaguya down. "I don't want you hanging around them. They're nothing but trouble."

"But Nunnally's really nice."

"What?"

"Yeah, we talked and found out we had some things in common. I think we could be friends."

Suzaku smiled at her kindness and honesty. "But still I don't completely trust Lelouch."

"I think you should. You never who might be your best friend if you don't give them a try."

"K-Kaguya?"

"That's what you told me when that one girl pulled my hair", Kaguya said.

"Hmm, I guess you're right."


	7. Happy Halloween!

**This is an AU oneshot for Halloween. Hope you enjoy!**

- - - - - - -

"Hmm, now what should we do for Halloween?", Milly wondered.

"I say we do nothing", Lelouch said.

"That's now way for a VP to talk. Halloween is one of the most social days of the year!"

"Yeah come on Lelouch", Rivalz said. "Get into the spirit."

"Sine we're on the subject, I can unveil the costumes I have for you all!", Milly exclaimed.

"You already got them?", Lelouch questioned.

"Of course. Your President has to be prepared for such things."

Lelouch sighed. "So what are you thinking? I'm sure you've had this planned for a while."

"A maze house!"

"Maze house?", Shirley asked.

"Yep. A haunted house would be too complicated."

"So what's this trap house?", Lelouch asked.

"Simple. We get all the Student Council member to set up in different parts of the clubhouse. Students will have to go through our obstacles. And if they win, they get a prize", Milly said.

"So what are our costumes?", Rivalz asked.

Milly grinned evilly.

- - -

"Come one, come all! Come to the Ashford Maze House! Can you get to the hidden prize inside?!", Milly exclaimed outside that Halloween.

She stood outside the clubhouse dressed as a black cat. The sun was starting to set and the students came around.

"Milly, what's all this about?", Kallen asked.

"Oh, well while you were in the hospital we came up with this. Why don't you be our first patron?", Milly suggested.

"I'm not really-"

"I won't take no for an answer!", Milly yelled as she pushed Kallen through the door.

Kallen took in her surroundings. It was dark, and creaking noises filled the air. Kallen heard a moan. Suddenly a ghostly woman appeared in front of Kallen, moaning.

"Is that you, Shirley?"

"Y-you recognized me?"

"What's this all about?"

"You're supposed to find out why I'm moaning. That's what Milly said."

Kallen thought for a moment. "I bet it's about a tragic love story, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I'll be moving on."

Kallen walked farther in. She came to a dark hallway. The lights along the floor lit the hallway in a creepy fashion. Kallen looked forward and saw two younger students holding hands. Both were dressed as angels.

"Rolo? Nunnally?"

"Which way, is the right way?", Nunnally said while a door on her side lit up.

"And which way is the wrong way?", Rolo finished as a door on his side lit up.

"Choose right, and you advance to the final stage", Nunnally said.

Rolo smiled deceivingly. "Choose wrong and", the lights turned red.

"Dead end", they said in unison.

"You guys are really creepy", Kallen said. "I choose that door", she pointed towards Nunnally's side.

"Wrong choice", they whispered.

Suddenly a trap door opened beneath Kallen and she fell through. "Milly what the hell!"

When she was gone the lights turned back to normal.

"We did a good job didn't we Rolo!"

"Yeah, Niisan will be proud."

- - -

Kallen fell upon something soft. "What the hell is this?"

A hand pulled her up and she saw Rivalz's face. Rivalz looked disappointed and reached back in whatever Kallen fell in. He pulled out a pink wig. Kallen realized she was in a huge bin of wigs.

She got up and followed Rivalz. "Here is the last piece", Rivalz handed the wig to Nina.

Both were dressed in lab coats. Kallen noticed she was in a laboratory. _'I guess that makes Rivalz the assistant.'_

"Rivalz! Start the machine!", Nina commanded.

"Yes Master."

Rivalz pressed a few buttons and Nina hovered over a table covered in a cloth. The cloth seemed to be draped over,

"A body?", Kallen questioned.

The room was bathed in a red light before everything went back to normal. Nina uncovered the body. Kallen couldn't see what the body looked like but Nina looked excited.

"She's alive! SHE'S ALIVE!!"

The body sat up and got off the table. It stumbled towards Kallen. The body seemed familiar but the face was distorted. It fell to the ground and started to jerk and short circut. Kallen looked at it with annoyance.

Nina looked disapointed.

"I need to be better. I need real body parts. Rivalz!", Nina yelled.

"Y-yes?"

"Kill the intruder so her parts may be scavenged!"

"Say what?"

"I'm out of here", Kallen said as she walked through a door.

Rivalz walked up to the fallen failure body. "Hey Nina, who was this supposed to be?"

"Oh, no one", Nina said timidly when she remembered where she was.

- - -

Kallen was walking and wondering when this would end when the lights in the hallway turned off. It was pitch black, and she couldn't even see her own hands. She heard rustling, and then rapid footsteps.

A spotlight turned on at the end of the hallway. There was a door. In front of it stood someone clad in black.

"You've gotten far. If you pass me you will move on to the final stage."

"Suzaku, is that you?"

"Hehe, I guess I'm not that good an actor huh?"

"What are you supposed to be?", Kallen asked.

"President Milly said I'm supposed to be a ninja."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to answer my riddle."

"Okay."

"Um, I think it went like this: If a man leaves on a Tuesday, then how many children does he have?"

"What?"

"Wait! I think I got that wrong. Let me try again. It follows you in the day, has three legs at night, what time is it?"

"Suzaku, are you sure that's right?"

"Milly came up with too many different riddles. I guess I'll just have to go with plan B."

"Which is?"

Suzaku unsheathed a katana from behind him. "You have to guess who's behind this door. If you guess correctly, then you may pass. But if you guess wrong, then I'll have your blood on my blade", Suzaku said seriously.

"You're really getting into this aren't you?"

"You think so?", Suzaku said happily before going back into his persona.

"Hmm", Kallen thought for a bit. "I would have to guess, that Lelouch's is behind the door."

"Correct, you may pass."

Suzaku jumped into a hole in the ceiling and Kallen moved toward the door and opened it. It was dark, but a few spolights lit up the room.

"Uh, Lelouch?"

All the lights turned and focused in a throne, at which sat Lelouch who was in dark clothes. They flowed and covered in like a shroud. His high collar was like a halo of evil.

"What are you supposed to be?", Kallen asked.

"You can't tell? I told Milly this would be too obscure."

As he talked Kallen noticd the fangs in his mouth. "A vampire?"

"Exactly. Basically, if you can kill me you win."

"How am I supposed to kill you?"

"I'm not sure. You're supposed to use one of those instruments over there", Lelouch pointed toward a table with various objects.

They were all strange. A bucket, a picture of Nunnally, a slice of pizza, a button, and small yellow glob of a plush toy.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what to use?", she eyed the button. _'Maybe I'm supposed to press it.'_

Kallen pressed the button and looked around. "Isn't something supposed to happe-AGH!", she screamed as someone fell on her.

The person, clad in a black dress, got up and walked toward Lelouch she sat on his lap. She lounged on him while he rested his chin on her head.

"I guess C.C. does count as a kill switch."

"What the hell is all this?", Kallen muttered.

"Congragulations Kallen", C.C. said. "You win."

"So what's my prize?"

Once again the floor beneath Kallen opened and she fell through. "This is really pissin' me off!"

"Lelouch, what is the prize?", C.C. asked.

"Nothing of consequence."

- - -

Kallen landed on something soft. She looked around and saw that she was in the Student Council meeting room.

"I'm not even going to question the logistics of me going down TWICE and ending up here. But. . .why am I here?"

She noticed Arthur walking toward her with an envelope in his mouth.

_Congragulations on winning. For this, you get to be Vice President for a day, and you get a coupon for Pizza Hut!_

_from,_

_Your Absolute Ruler, Milly Ashford!_

"Damn you Milly!"

- - -The Next Day- - -

"That maze house was a big success!", Milly said during the meeting.

"And by success, you mean almost everyone won and now we have fifty-seven people who are going to be vice president", Lelouch said.

"Well, those things can't be helped", Milly shrugged it off.

"That's still a pretty good number, I mean we had like seventy people go through", Rivalz said.

"It was so tiring. We didn't get done until 2 am", Shirley yawned.

"But it was fun. I think I like being a ninja", Suzaku said.

"It was fun to act creepy too, wasn't it Nunnally?", Rolo said with a smile.

Nunnally nodded happily. Then she looked around. "Has anyone seen Nina?"

"Huh? She said something about finding body parts and reanimation. Then she just left to go to the basement", Milly said.

"And you don't see anything wrong with that, do you?", Lelouch questioned.

"Not at all! If my suspicions are correct, we'll have a real monster for next Halloween!", Milly exclaimed.


	8. Conquering Your Fears

"AGH!"

"Shirley what is it?", Milly asked.

The orange haired girl stood on top of the table of the Student Council meeting room.

"A spider! A big hairy spider!"

"Oh I'm sure it can't be that ba-OH MY GOD!", Milly yelled climbing up on the table with Shirley.

"What are you two going on about now?", Kallen asked, entering the room with Lelouch and Suzaku.

"They keep screaming about a spider", Rivalz said covering his ears.

"A tiny spider? Is that really something so scary?", Kallen asked.

"You tell us!", Shirley pointed toward the source of her fear.

Kallen walked over with a bored expression that immediately turned to terror. She quickly joined Milly and Shirley on top of the table.

"That's one big spider. It's not normal!", Kallen yelled.

"Alright, that's enough. I'll handle this", Lelouch said.

He crouched down under the table and rose with a tarantula in his hand. Suzaku's eyes widened.

"How did something that big get here?"

"I'm not sure", Lelouch said handling the spider carefully. "We've got a Zoo club, Arachnid Enthusists, and Spider Fan club. Maybe we should keep a closer watch on their budget."

"L-Lelouch, you're not afraid of it?", Shirley asked.

"No. I learned how to overcome my fears a long time ago."

"How'd you do that?", Rivalz asked.

"I was told that if you look at something logically, the fear is gone. And it's just a normal everyday thing."

- - -

_Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. A 5 year old Lelouch cowered under the blankets of his bed. Whenever he heard thunder, he flinched. And when he saw lightning, he squeezed his eyes tighter._

_Finally it became too much. Lelouch jumped from his bed to find someone. He thought of the one person who was probably up. Lelouch walked in without knocking._

_"Lelouch, what are you doing up so late?"_

_"Schneizel, it's just, its just that. . .I'm scared!"_

_Schneizel sat at his desk in his room, looking over a few documents the Emperor gave him. Even at 14, he was given high responsibilities._

_"Scared? Scared of what?"_

_"Th-the thunder, and the lightning", Lelouch flinched in the doorway when lightning flashed through Schneizel's window._

_The older prince sighed. "Come here."_

_Lelouch ran over and sat on Schneizel's lap._

_"There's nothing to be afraid of."_

_"There isn't?", Lelouch said. He buried his head in Schneizel's chest to escape the thunder._

_"Thunder is basically the sound of lightning. And lightning is caused by disturbances in the atmosphere."_

_"Really?"_

_"Exactly. Besides, according to statistics, people rarely get hit with lightning."_

_The words his brother spoke went around his head, and calmed him._

_"If you add logic to anything, it's not scary", Schneizel said._

_"What about my closet? The monsters-"_

_"There are no monsters in your bed. Only clothes. If a monster was in there, you'd see it."_

_"And under my bed?"_

_"The maids clean it all they time. If there was anything down there, we'd be missing some servants."_

_"Schneizel tell me more logic!", Lelouch exclaimed happily._

_"Spiders will only bite you if provoked. When you eat a pepper don't drink water. That'll open your taste buds and intensify the heat."_

_Schneizel stopped when he heard light snoring. Lelouch had fallen asleep._

_- - -_

"Ah, logic, Lelouch sighed.

"You sure are strange Lelouch", Rivalz said.

"Reason and sanity are the only things I can rely on. Which makes me wary to be under the power of that", Lelouch said pointing at Milly.

"Are you saying I'm insane?", Milly asked.

"I'll go take this tarantula back now", Lelouch said leaving the room.

"Lelouch! You didn't answer me!"


	9. Just Another Saturday

**Okay so this is AU. And everyone is like 10. Enjoy!**

**- - - - - - -**

It was a normal Saturday in the neighborhood. As usual the gang was together to play a game. They sat on Suzaku's porch, trying to pick a game.

"I say we play baseball!", Suzaku said.

"What about dodgeball?", Gino suggested.

"I prefer to just play chess", Lelouch said.

"It's Saturday Lelouch! We can't just play chess", Rivalz complained.

"Why don't we vote?", Rolo asked.

"Lelouch, why do you always bring your little brother with you?", Rivalz asked.

"I'm his older brother, it's my responsibility to watch him", Lelouch answered.

"You boys stop talking. Let's just play", Kallen ordered, already holding her bat.

"Shirley, what do you think we should play?", Suzaku asked.

"Huh? U-uh, I'm not sure. Why don't we go to the pool? It's pretty hot out", Shirley stuttered out.

"But, I can't swim", Rolo said.

"Alright! Here's how we'll decide", Milly said, standing before the other kids. "Suzaku will pitch a ball to Kallen. She'll hit it and whoever catches it will choose what we do."

"What a screwy way to choose", Lelouch muttered.

Suzaku and Kallen stood in the middle of the street. Everyone else stood behind Suzaku, waiting for the ball. They kept watch for any cars that might come by.

"Gimme your best shot Suzaku!", Kallen yelled.

"If you say so", the brunette said with a grin.

Suzaku threw the ball toward Kallen, who hit it with all her might. All the heads turned up towards the sky to see where it would fall. But those faces turned into frowns when they saw where it was falling.

"Oh no", Rivalz said.

The ball landed behind a tall, white fence. The house behind it was large and intimidating. Everyone looked at it in fear.

"Kallen! You hit it into Old Man Charlie's yard", Gino said.

"I didn't mean to! It's Suzaku's fault!"

"What? You take that back!"

"Guys calm down, I'll go get it", Lelouch offered, walking toward the fence.

"NO!!", everyone yelled pulling him back.

"Lelouch you just moved in last week. You don't you know! That's Old Man Charlie's house", Gino said.

"I'm sure if I just-"

"No Lulu! Anything that goes there, doesn't come out", Shirley said.

"Let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain", Kallen interrupted. "My big brother told me that in that house lives a nasty old man. He hates kids."

"I heard he eats girls", Rivalz said.

"You all sound ridiculous. Look-"

"No Lelouch. We can't get it. That ball belongs to Old Man Charlie now", Suzaku said.

"Lelouch, isn't that?. . .", Rolo trailed off.

"Yeah it is."

"Hmm, now that I think about it, Lelouch and Rolo are here, but where's Nunnally?", Milly asked.

"She's there, visiting", Lelouch pointed toward the fearsome house.

"WHAT?!?!"

"Why are guys being so dramatic?"

"Alright. I've decided!", Suzaku exclaimed. "I'm gonna go over the fence and save Nunnally and our ball."

"Don't Suzaku! It's suicide!", Gino yelled.

"I have to. It's my fault."

"Hey hey, stop trying to be a martyr, Suzaku", Lelouch said.

All the kids lined up against the tall fence. Suzaku stood with a determined look on his face.

"First of all, how are you going get over there?", Lelouch asked. "This fence is at least 6 feet tall."

"You should know me better than that", Suzaku grinned.

He walked a few feet away from the fence. Suzaku started running, and then jumped over to the other side.

"Made it!"

"You better find our ball!", Kallen called.

"Yeah yeah."

Suzaku explored around. The house looked scarier up close.

"There it is!", he exclaimed as he found their lost baseball.

"Who are you?", a small voice called out.

Suzaku turned and saw a girl. She had long pink hair, and curious eyes.

"U-um, I'm Suzaku. Who are you?"

The girl giggled. "You can call me Euphie."

Suzaku smiled and blushed. "I've never seen a girl as pretty as you before. Agh! I mean. . .", Suzaku's face got redder. _'That was meant to stay inside my head.'_

Euphie just giggled more. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to get my ball, and to find a friend of mine."

"Friend? Who?"

"Her name is Nunnally. She's my friend's little sister", Suzaku answered.

"Let me take you there!", Euphie exclaimed grabbing his hand.

She went around the back and pulled him toward a group of girls.

"Everyone! This is Suzaku!", Euphie said.

All the girls looked at him with curious eyes.

"Suzaku, this is Cornelia, Carline, Guinivere, Anya,and Nunnally."

"Nunnally! What are you doing here?", Suzaku asked.

"I'm here visiting", the small girl said.

"Visiting who?"

Before Nunnally could answer, they all heard a door slam. All the girls turned from the sound to Suzaku.

"Hide him!", Euphie yelled.

"Put him here", Nunnally said, pushing Suzaku into some bushes.

He held the baseball close as the girls all lined up. Some man came up and greeted them.

"Good morning Grandfather!", they all chorused.

"Morning. I thought I heard a boy's voice."

"No Grandfather. It's just us here", Euphie said.

"Oh, alright then. I just ran a few kids off my fence. Now I'm about the clip the hedges."

"No!", all the girls yelled.

"Why not?", the old man asked.

Suzaku peered through the leaves, trying to see his face. Nunnally smiled innocently.

"I wanted to make a cake with you. I wanted to bring it back home to Mommy."

"Isn't that sweet? Let's go and bake a cake Nunnally."

While the man left with Nunnally, Euphie tried to sneak Suzaku back to the front yard and over the fence. She kept turning her head back and forth between the front yard and her grandfather. Not paying attention, she tripped on a stray rock.

"Agh!"

"Euphie!", Suzaku yelled, catching her before she fell.

Everyone turned toward them. The other girls looked on in fear.

"A boy!"

"Grandfather don't!", Nunnally yelled.

Suzaku set Euphie upright, then bolted for the fence. He didn't look back, fearing the terrifying man was right on his tail. He jumped over the fence and landed on the other side with a thud.

"A stay offa my lawn!", Old Man Charlie yelled after him.

Suzaku stood up and ran back to his house, where everyone waited.

"Suzaku!", Shirley screamed, clinging her arms around him.

"We thought you were a goner", Kallen said.

"I got the ball, but I couldn't save Nunnally", Suzaku said with guilt in his voice.

"I keep trying to tell you, it was all unnecessary", Lelouch said.

"How can you say that?! Nunnally is your sister!", Suzaku yelled.

Lelouch sighed. "That 'Old Man Charlie' is my grandfather. Our family moved here so we could be closer to him. Every Saturday, some of my female cousins go over to his house. Today was Nunnally's first day."

"Then, why don't you and Rolo visit?", Rivalz asked.

"Our grandfather is some type of misandrist", Lelouch said rolling his eyes.

"Mis-what?", Gino asked, confused.

"It means he prefers all his granddaughters over his grandsons."

Suzaku thought for a moment. "So, Euphie is your cousin?"

"Yeah. What about it?", Lelouch asked.

"N-nothing", Suzaku said, blushing.

Kallen snatched the ball from Suzaku. "We got our ball back, so let's finish this. Remeber, whoever catches it gets to pick the game."

She threw the ball and hit it with her bat. Everyone looked on, and their hearts sank as it crashed through a window.

"Aw man Kallen. You broke Sayoko's window", Gino complained.

"What ridiculous legend did you make up for her?", Lelouch asked.

"She's a creepy lady. My brother didn't go into detail, but he said she's not what she seems", Kallen said.

Rolo clung to Lelouch as the door opened. Shirley and Milly hid behind Rivalz. The door revealed a nice looking young woman. She held the ball innocently.

"Is this your ball?", she asked. Hundred of red eyes appeared behind her. The kids heard meowing.

"RUN!", Gino yelled.

All eight of them turned and ran to their respective houses. Lelouch wondered if it was worth it moving here.

- - - - - - -

So. . . any oneshot requests?


	10. Let's Go Camping!

"Ah! The sun is so bright today!!" **BAM!**

"That doesn't mean you have to shout it in my ear Suzaku!", Kallen scolded.

Suzaku rubbed his bruised head. "S-sorry Kallen."

"Give him a break, we've been sitting in school for month because of exams", Lelouch said, pulling his bags out of the car.

"Yeah, we really needed this camping trip", Shirley said stretching.

"Alright everyone, let's go over this again. I want to make sure you'll all be safe", Marianne said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Lamperouge, I'm here!", Milly exclaimed.

The dark haired woman was silent before continuing. "You all will camp out in this park. Boys in one tent, girls in the other. I'll pick you up, a week from now, at exactly noon."

"We get it Mom", Lelouch said.

"I'm serious Lelouch. If I don't see you here at noon, I'm calling in the military to bring out a search party."

"Right, right."

"And I don't want to see any of these girls with a satisfied look on their faces", Lelouch nodded. "Or the boys!"

"Mom!"

Shirley blushed, Kallen's mouth moved without sound, while Milly just got a bunch of ideas.

"Lelouch, what does your mom think you do?", Suzaku asked.

Rivalz just patted the brunette's shoulder. "Poor, innocent, Suzaku."

"Huh?"

"Anyway, why don't we go ahead and set up camp", Lelouch suggested as his mother drove away.

"Alright then!", Milly exclaimed. "The girls will set up the camps, while the boys search for fire wood!"

Assignments given, the boys headed for the forest. Shirley started on a tent, fidgeting before asking.

"Milly, what do you think Mrs. Lamperouge meant by 'the boys'?"

"I assume she meant Suzaku and Rivalz", Milly teased.

"No, what I mean is, do you think Lulu. . .prefers guys?"

Milly snickered before busting out an explosion of laughter. Kallen looked at her with an annoyed stare.

--Meanwhile in the woods--

"Lelouch pick up the pace, it's almost sundown", Suzaku said.

"Suzaku not all of us have a unending supply of energy."

"Like you said, we've just been in classes for months. They even cancelled all the club activities for the exams!', Suzaku yelled.

"Well, I think we've got enough wood", Rivalz said. "Let's head bac-AGH!"

"Rivalz!", Suzaku ran toward his fallen friend.

"What happened?", Lelouch asked.

"I tripped on a rock! Ow! I think I broke something."

"Let me see", Suzaku inspected the leg Rivalz was cradling. "Yeah, I think it's broken. Lelouch you carry the wood. I'll carry Rivalz."

"W-what?!", the blue haired teen stuttered.

"And my Mother thought I was charming boys", Lelouch muttered.

Ignoring Rivalz protests, Suzaku carried him on his back. "Alright, let's go", Lelouch said.

"Go where?", Suzaku asked.

Lelouch looked around, wondering where to go. "Great, we're lost."

Suzaku kept a cheerful smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure if we keep walking, we'll find our way."

--Back to the girls--

"They've been gone for a long time", Kallen said.

"I think we should go look for them. What if they're lost?", Shirley started getting hysterical.

"Shirley you stay here. You'd probably get lost yourself. I'll go look for them", Kallen said.

"Okay, hurry back!", Milly called.

Kallen went into the forest. She brought a flashlight as it was getting close to sunset.

--Elsewhere--

"Suzaku stop smiling like that. It's really weird", Lelouch said.

"Its makin' me uncomfortable too", Rivalz agreed.

"Sorry. I just love the fresh air."

"Whatever. Let's keep going. It's almost nighttime", Lelouch reminded.

"Right."

"And watch where you're going Suzaku. We've already got one man down."

"Got it."

"Be aware of your surroundings."

"Alright."

"And-"

"Lelouch?"

"What is it Suzaku?"

"You're in quicksand."

The dark haired boy's eyebrow twitched. "Dammit."

"Don't worry Lelouch, I'll save you!", Suzaku sat Rivalz down by a tree and grabbed Lelouch's hands.

Lelouch sat there calmly even though he was already to his knees. Suzaku tugged and pulled but nothing was happening. In fact, Lelouch just got deeper.

"No Lelouch!", Suzaku yelled.

"Calm down."

"How can I? You're gonna die!"

Lelouch sighed. Suzaku was being dramatic. He started digging up the snad around Lelouch, but that wasn't working either. The sand was now up to his waist.

"Lelouch, before you go. . .", Suzaku started tearing up.

"Oh brother", Lelouch muttered.

"I wanted you to know, that you're my best friend."

"I guess you'd want me to say 'go on without me. I'll be fine'", Lelouch said teasingly, sand now at his shoulders.

Suzaku picked up Rivalz again. "If that's what you want buddy."

"Wait, what?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, I'll never forget you!", Suzaku said running away.

"Suzaku you idiot! Wait!"

The overly-dramatic brunette kept running.

"Uh Suzaku", Rivalz said. "I think Lelouch might've been joking."

"Huh? Joking?"

"Suzaku get back here!", Lelouch yelled.

The sand was up to his neck. Suddenly he heard rumbling noises. He looked to the side and saw something coming at a fast pace. Stampeding towards him was-

"Beavers!? What the hell?!"

The sand swallowed Lelouch before he could get trampled by the beavers. Suzaku heard the rumbling and ran to safety with Rivalz.

--With Milly and Shirley--

"It's night now. I wonder where Kallen is", Milly said.

She was met with silence. "Shirley? Shirley?"

The red head was nowhere to be seen. "Aw man. Don't tell me she went with Kallen."

--Somewhere else--

"Lulu! Lulu! Where are you?!", Shirley called.

"Shirely what are you doing here?", she heard Kallen ask.

She found the short tempered girl sitting with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Kallen, what's wrong?"

"I fell and landed on an anthill. The ants were not very pleased."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah", Kallen stood and wiped the remnants of her tumble.

"Shirley!", Milly called.

The blonde stopped as she found who she was looking for and started to scold her.

"Why did you go off like that? You had me worried!"

"Sorry."

"Have you guys had any luck finding the boys?", Milly asked.

"No. There's no sign of them", Kallen answered.

They started to feel drops of rain. "Come on. We've gotta find some shelter", Milly said.

The girls ran until they came to a cave. They waited for the rain to stop.

--With Lelouch--

The teen finally poked his head from the quicksand. He pulled his arms from the pit, found a piece of solid ground, and pulled himself free. He looked over his dirtied clothes.

"This can't get any worse." As he said that, rain began to fall.

Meanwhile, Suzaku tried to find some place to save himself and Rivalz from the rain. They finally came upon a cave.

--With the girls--

"M-Milly, I think there's someone at the front of tha cave", Shirley whispered in fear.

All the girls turned toward the mouth of the cave. They all froze when a huge form came upon it. It made strange moaning sounds. Shirley screamed in fear, and fainted.

"Was that Shirley?", the 'monster' asked.

"Rivalz is that you?", Milly asked.

Kallen turned on her flashlight and shined it on the stranger.

"Suzaku! Rivalz!", Milly exclaimed.

Suzaku sat Rivalz next to Milly, tears streaming down his eyes.

"What happened to you guys?", Kallen asked.

"Rivalz broke his ankle. And Lelouch-sniff-Lelouch is DEAD!", Suzaku wailed.

"What?! Lulu is dead?", Shirley said awakening.

"He drowned in quicksand. His dying wish was for us to go on without him", Suzaku said, wiping his tears.

"Y-you idiot. I was j-joking", a tired voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Lelouch leaning against the cave wall's entrance. His clothes were soaked from the rain.

"Lelouch!", Suzaku ran and hugged his friend. "Lelouch you're really wet aren't you? You can wear my shirt! It's drier."

"W-wait! Suzaku, what are you doing?!", Lelouch stuttered.

"I'm taking off your shirt so you can put on mine", Suzaku said already shirtless.

"St-stop that! Suzaku!"

Shirley then fainted again, this time from severe nosebleeds.

--A few minutes of struggling later--

Kallen had started a fire with her lighter, and a few stray sticks. In the end, both Lelouch and Suzaku's shirts got wet while they were fighting. So now they were both shirtless. Shirley had woken up and was trying not to stare at Lelouch.

"Well, on the upside. This would make a great story to tell", Milly said.

"This doesn NOT leave this cave", Lelouch uttered darkly.

"Fine fine", Milly said, secretly taking pictures of the boys with her phone.

"What a day this has been", Kallen said.

Rivalz's eyes widened as she said that.

"You guys. . .we've got six more days of this!"

As Lelouch remembered this he fainted from exhaustion and leaned on Suzaku. Milly just kept taking pictures.

- - - - - - -

A big thanks to light456 for requesting this oneshot.

P.S: the pirate one is coming up!


	11. Pirates of Insanity

The sun rose on a peacful morning. It shined on a particular ship. The flag bore a lazy-looking cat with a dark spot on its eye. The captain walked on the deck, grinning.

"Now then, back to Ashford, where we shall make use of our booty!"

"Um, Milly-"

"That's Captain Milly to your Shirley!"

"Uh, Captain Milly, about that 'booty'. . ."

"Ah, that's right. How's the treasure doing?"

"First mate Rivalz told me a wash was needed."

"I see. We did get pretty dirty getting it."

"Is it really alright to call it. . . 'it'?", Shirley asked.

"A treasure is a posession! Therefore, we may call it whatever we like."

"Captain! Enemy ships off the portbow!", Rivalz yelled from the crow's nest.

Milly looked off to the side and saw a ship approaching. Their flag had a giant 'L'.

"Argh! It be my worst enemies. The Lolis!", Milly exclaimed.

"The Lolis?", Kallen, a new crew member, asked.

"The Lolis are a gang of small, cute pirates. I reckon they heard we got the treasure."

"Surrender the treasure or prepare to be boarded!", the captain of the Lolis yelled to Milly.

"Captain Kaguya! I'll do something boring before I surrender this!"

"Have it your way!",Kaguya turned to her crew.

First mate Tianzi stood at attention before her. Navigator Anya steered the vessel. And then there was the two prized fighters of the Lolis, Nunnally and Rolo. Actually many times Rolo wanted to point out that technically, since he's a boy, he's a Shota, not a Loli.

Capatain Kaguya hated technicalities, so she let him be.

"Nunnally! Rolo! It's your job to go and capture the treasure. Our status as pirates depends on it!"

"Aye aye Captain!", the two chorused.

Kallen and Shirely stood, ready to fight as they were boarded.

"We're supposed to fight little kids?", Kallen asked.

"Aye, don't let their appearance fool ye. Nunnally and Rolo are fierce fighters", Milly said.

"Captain, more enemy ships!", yelled Rivalz.

"Argh! Who be they?", Milly asked.

"Their flag has a 'B' and a heart. Oh no!"

"Ugh! It's those damned Boys Love pirates", Millu cursed.

"B-boys love?", Shirley stuttered.

"Better known as the Yaoi Gang. There the most powerful pirate crew out there."

"Captain, what's this treasure that everyone wants", Kallen asked. "And more importantly, how did everyone find out we have it?"

"Um well, remember when we celebrated the victory by going to the bar?", Milly reminded sheepishly

--Flashback--

_"AHAHAHA! Guess what ya bastards! My crew got the most coveted treasure in the world! I dare ya all to try and take it! We'll kick your asses!"_

_"Are you sure about that Captain Milly?", Kaguya asked._

_"Absolutely! In fact, the first pirate crew to beat me can have it! I swear!"_

_--_End flashback--

"Captain, seriously", Kallen sighed at Milly's insanity.

"Good morning Captain Milly! I decided to take you up on your offer for that treasure!", the captain of the new ship yelled.

"Suzaku! No matter what you do, I'll never relinquish it!"

"If you say so", he said cheerfully. "Then I'll be boarding you in order to take it by force.

Soon the crew of the Lolis, and the Boys Love were on Milly's deck.

"Gino, Schneizel, you take care of things here. I'll claim the treasure", Suzaku ordered.

"I can't allow you to do that", Milly said, standing in his way.

The three crews fought, not noticing someone sneaking under the deck, into the cabin. Kallen stared at her opponent. Nunnally stared back up with big, innocent eyes.

"Okay, I can't fight you. You're just a kid."

Nunnally grinned and swung her sword at the tricked girl. Kallen narrowly dodged.

"What the-"

"Never underestimate your opponent!", Nunnally exclaimed.

Soon the entire deck was packed with fighting pirates. It wasn't until Milly glanced out of the corner of her eye, that she saw someone sneaking off.

"You there! Hands of me treasure!"

Rolo stopped dead in his tracks, struggling with the huge treasure chest. Thinking quickly, he opened the chest and took something out. It was long and covered in a white cloth.

"Here Captain!", he passed it to Suzaku.

"Rolo?! You traitor!", Kaguya said.

"I'm tired of being on a ship with a bunch of girls. My true self is part of the Boys Love crew."

"Good job Rolo", Suzaku said, slinging it over his shoulders.

For a moment, Kallen thought she saw the 'treasure' moving. But that's impossible right?

_'Treasures are usually jewels and items. Though, I wouldn't put it past Milly to take an animal as a treasure. But then, what's stopping her from taking a human? And stuffing it in a chest?!'_

"Captain Milly! I'll ask you again! What the hell is that treasure?!"

Everyone stopped fighting. Suzaku grinned.

"Well then girl, let me show you what I intend to claim", Suzaku said.

He pulled off the cloth and revealed it. Kallen stood there, her mouth agape. Under the cloth appeared a boy. He had dark hair and a gag over his mouth.

"Milly what's going on?!", Kallen yelled.

Suzaku stroked the boy's cheek, whom was still unconcious.

"This be the greatest treasure of the seven seas. Gifted with intelligence, and beauty. If he is yours, so is the world."

"And he's cute!", Milly added.

"And he's going to be MY husband!", Kaguya exclaimed.

The boy stirred, and opened his eyes. They darted around quickly. He struggled out of Suzaku's grip and landed on his own feet. He tore the gag off his mouth and glared at Captain Milly.

"I said I didn't want to do that damned pirate-themed ball. You know I hate costumes, and what do you do?!?!"

"Technically, this isn't a ball. We're actually being pirates!", Milly reasoned.

"I can't believe. . .got real boats. . .actually in the ocean. . .", Lelouch muttered darkly to himself. He took a deep breath. "How did you get me here?"

"Remember that drinking party we had after the last school festival?"

--Flashback--

_"AHAHAHA! Guess what ya bastards! My crew got the most coveted treasure in the world! I dare ya all to try and take it! We'll kick your asses!"_

_"Are you sure about that Captain Milly?", Kaguya asked._

_"Absolutely! In fact, the first pirate crew to beat me can have it! I swear!"_

_"Milly for the last time, I don't want anything to do with pirates", Lelouch slurred._

_"You know Lelouch, you should really learn to hold your liqour", Rivalz said._

_"We shouldn't even be drinking!", Shirley said. **THUD**_

_Lelouch fell to the ground with a flushed face. _

_"Quick tie him and put him in that box!", Milly said._

_"What?", Suzaku asked._

_Gather your crews ya scurvy dogs", Milly put on her captain's hat. "Let the games begin!"_

--End Flashback--

"So you purposely drugged me?"

"It was the only way", Milly shrugged.

"From now on Milly, at least get my consent to drug me. And what's with you?", Lelouch pointed toward Suzaku. "Boys Love?"

"Milly told me a lot of girls in the lockerroom fantasize about it", Suzaku said innocently.

"You don't always have to follow Milly so obediently."

"But it's fun!"

"Now then onto the next activity!", Milly exclaimed.

"Which is?", Kallen asked.

"We're going to do a host club!"

"A host club?", Gino said excitedly.

"No way", Lelouch refused.

"What's wrong Lelouch, afraid you'll get less customes than me?", Schneizel teased.

"When do we start?!", Lelouch asked Milly.

- - - - - - -

Hehe, Lelouch is really competitive when it comes to Schneizel. I remember that R2 drama, Lululu Group Date Rhapsody.

If anyone has more requests, I'm accepting them!


	12. God King

**Okay, this one is based in acient Egypt. There is some slight C.C. and Lelouch , because. . . it's my OTP I can't help it. ^-^ Plus it has a slight crossover with Aladdin. That part was unavoidable for me as well.**

* * *

_The Egyptians believed in Gods. And in the time of Gods, one stood above them all. The King of Gods. His name has been lost with time, but it is said you can recognize him, by looking in his eyes._

_But he is not alone. There is one always by his side. His Queen, his other half, whose name has been lost as well. _

_Praise him, and you will gain fortune. Anger him, and face destruction. . ._

* * *

"Why do I always get caught!?"

"Get him!!"

The boy's name was Suzaku. Currently, he was running for his life. He swerved through the marketplace, trying to reach safety.

"Getting into trouble again Suzaku?", a girl at a stand giggled.

"You make it sound like I'm always in trouble!"

Suzaku kept running. He didn't remember if he was running from the stand-owner or a market guard. But that didn't matter. The penalty for stealing was. . .well it wasn't good.

"Suzaku! Over here!", Kaguya called.

She led him into an alleyway, and took him through a hidden door to safety. After catching his breath, Suzaku broke the bread with her.

"You're lucky you've got such a nice cousin", he said.

"I'm lucky you're fast!", Kaguya teased.

After eating, they just relaxed. Their home consisted of an anbandoned shop. It wasn't much, but they had a roof.

Kaguya sighed. "A princess shouldn't live this way. I should be in a palace."

"A palace? That's only a dream."

"And don't dreams come true? Someday, I will live in a palace!"

"Alright if you say so."

After saying more about her goals, Kaguya calmed down and fell asleep. Suzaku fell asleep next to her.

--The Next Morning--

"Suzaku! I'm going out to get breakfast."

"I'm coming with you", he said getting up.

He followed her at a distance. He knew the act she was about to put on. Kaguya put some extra dirt on her face and made herself look pitiful. And boy did she put on a show. She told a story of abandonment and pleaded for an apple.

The man was gruff at first, but he softened looking into her teary eyes. By the end, he gave her two apples. She gave Suzaku one when they were clear of the stand-owner.

"You know I don't like you lying", Suzaku said.

"Its necessary!", she retorted.

Kaguya was about to walk across the way to where their home was, when she bumped into someone. It was a man who wore expensive clothing, and was surrounded by heavy-looking men. He looked at Kaguya with disgust.

"Peasant! Apologize!"

"What did you say?", Kaguya's temper started rising.

"Apologize for dirtying my clothes at once!"

"No way am I apologizing to a jerk like you!"

"Insolence! You dare insult Luciano Bradley!", the man raised his hand to slap Kaguya.

Suzaku caught it in midair, anger in his eyes.

"Don't you **dare **lay a hand on her", he said menacingly.

"You've just made a huge mistake. Guards, arrest them both!"

The other men, who had been silent until this point, grabbed both Suzaku and Kaguya. The led them toward a place of fear for people like them, the palace.

_'Just who is this guy?', _Suzaku wondered.

They passed through tall gates and Luciano looked them over.

"Put the boy in the dungeons. And the girl, in the harem."

"Don't touch her!", Suzaku yelled, struggling against the men who held him.

He could only watch as they dragged her away from him.

"Kaguya! You bastard!", Suzaku yelled.

"You know what? We haven't used that old cell for a while. Give him the King's Tomb", Luciano said.

The guards took Suzaku away and brought him to a strange door. It had a strange bird shaped symbol on it.

"They say this is where the soul of the Kings of Gods rests", Luciano started explaining. "We put people like you in there, and before the sun sets, they're gone."

"You're just a self-centered bastard! Just because you have power, doesn't mean you should hurt those weaker than you!", Suzaku yelled before they threw him in and locked the door.

It was pitch black inside. Suzaku slid down and leaned on a wall. All he could think about was his cousin. What were they doing to her? Was she okay? Before he could think anymore, a bright light shown at the other end of the room.

It seemed like it was moving towards Suzaku. He stood still, awaiting it. The light formed into a person, soon they were solid. He looked really intimidating from where Suzaku was sitting. His hair dark, but Suzaku didn't dare meet his eyes.

"Your name", the person demanded.

"S-Suzaku."

He bent down and looked Suzaku over.

"You're another innocent one. I assume you were brought here by a noble."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then I shall bring you fortune, rather than punishment."

"I'm not worried about myself! It's my cousin, Kaguya. They put her in the harem. Please, I don't care what happens to me, can you save her?", Suzaku pleaded.

The man smiled. "I'll make a deal with you."

He waved his arm and on the wall appeared a temple.

"Come here, by sunrise and bring one who gives mercy. I shall appear there and ask something of you again. After, I shall make it so your cousin is safe."

"Thank you", Suzaku said. "That's all I want, but, how am I supposed to get out of here?"

"Leave that to me", he waved his arm again and the door opened, allowing Suzaku to escape.

"Don't forget your promise."

"I won't", Suzaku said, as the man disappeared with the light.

He looked outside and saw it was around noon. He had to find the temple, and someone who would have mercy.

"How am I supposed to find someone like that?"

"Hey you there!", someone yelled.

Instinctively, Suzaku ran. He went into the closest hiding place he could find. He walked through an opening and found that he was in a garden. He went further in and saw a girl sitting amongst the plants.

She heard him enter and turned her head.

"Who are you?", she asked.

Suzaku couldn't answer before some guards came in.

"What are you doing here?", one of them asked him.

"Uh-"

"He's here because I requested him", the girl said.

The guards looked at her and backed down. "As you wish your highness."

They left and the girl stared at Suzaku. "Who are you?", she asked again.

"My name's Suzaku."

"My name is Euphemia. But you can call me Euphie."

"Euphie, do you know a way out of here? I need to get to a temple."

"A temple? Why?"

"I'm trying to save my cousin. And I need to get to a temple and find a merciful person."

"The closets one is up river. The Geass Temple. Legend has it that it's the resting place of the God King's body. It's been abandoned for centuries. Why would you want to go there?"

"My cousin is in trouble. I need to save her."

"Then I'll take you there!"

Euphie successfully snuck Suzaku out of the palace. She led him to the river that seemed to go on forever.

"Just follow this river. Well, I guess I'll be going now-"

"No wait, why don't you stay? I think. . .I think the one I need is you", Suzaku said.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I need someone who gives mercy. You helped me back at the palace, even though you didn't have to. You were sympathetic to my cousin. I need you to help me save her."

"I'll do it!"

Euphie and Suzaku journeyed to the temple through the night. The moon had almost run its course when they made it some steps. When they made it to the top, there was a pedestal with a small paper bird. The sun started rising and the bird glowed.

The man from before appeared again.

"Good work Suzaku. Now that you have fulfilled your promise, I have one more question for you."

"What is it?", Suzaku asked.

"A trade. I will save your cousin, if you and Euphemia take the place of myself and my Queen in the realm of gods."

"The realm of gods?", Suzaku looked at the man more closely.

His royal-looking clothes, dark hair, and that piercing gaze with majestic violet eyes. Looking into his eyes, Suzaku gasped.

"Y-you're him! The King of Gods!", he said in realization.

The King of Gods smiled. "You figured it out. Now that you know, will you accept my terms?"

"To be the King of Gods? What would that mean?"

"To bring justice and to protect the weak, and for your queen, to determine who deserves a second chance."

Suzaku turned toward Euphie. "I can't force this on you-"

"I want to do this Suzaku. I want to save your cousin", Euphie assured him.

"Alright. We'll do it", Suzaku said.

A light glowed around them both. When it died down, Suzaku and Euphie were dressed differently. Standing in front of them were two people. One was the previous king, dressed in normal clothing. Next to him, dressed similarly, was a woman with green hair.

"Thank you Suzaku. Now, we may live a peaceful life. And I assure you, your cousin will be safe."

--A few days later—

Euphie looked over at Suzaku.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Looking at Kaguya now. He was right. She's being taken care of."

Suzaku was looking through a portal to the mortal realm. Kaguya had taken Euphie's place as princess. Now she was living the life she wanted. Every night, Suzaku watched her pray to him.

"Thank you, for answering my prayers. I'm really happy now! But still, couldn't you give me just a hint where my cousin is?"

Suzaku decided to give her an answer.

_"Rest easy, Kaguya. I am safe. I am in the realm of gods. And I am happy."_

Kaguya heard his voice on the wind and smiled. The next day, during her royal procession, she smiled a little brighter as Suzaku watched her. He let his eyes wander and saw a familiar couple in the crowd. A dark haired man met his eyes through the portal.

- - - - - - -

**Up next: Their first day of school! Or a space voyage, depends on what I finish first.**


	13. First Day of School

Lelouch Lamperouge was NOT happy. Why would he be? Being 10 and from a rich family should at least make you content, right? Well Lelouch wasn't. A few moments ago, his parents entrusted some airheaded woman with the lives of his precious siblings.

After leaving them with that idiot woman, they dropped him off with a similar woman. His parents insisted he call her 'teacher' but Lelouch didn't belive she was qualified. She told Lelouch to sit at a table with all girls.

After 'politely' giving that woman another suggestion, Lelouch took a seat at a table with all boys.

"Lelouch! I'm so glad you're here!", Suzaku said with tears.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I've been by myself this whole time. And that group of girls kept pointing at me and giggling!"

Lelouch sighed. "Apparently your face doesn't know its own strength."

"Huh?"

"Alright class, it's time for finger painting!", the teacher exclaimed.

Some people yelled 'Yay!', while Lelouch only frowned. Painting reminded him of his sissy cousin Clovis. Lelouch stood their, wondering what to paint on his canvas. Suzaku however, was busy at work.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Come over and see!", Suzaku said.

Lelouch walked over and raised an eyebrow at Suzaku's painting of something white and gold.

"What is this?"

"A superhero! He fights for justice!"

"Hmm", Lelouch thought for a moment, then went back to his canvas.

A few minutes later, the teacher started walking around, looking at them all. She nodded her head approvingly at them all, and complimented them. Then she came to Lelouch's. After a double take, she ventured asking.

"Lelouch, what is this?"

On his canvas was a caped person, looking in on a caged woman, who looked suspiciously like his teacher.

"I painted a man who puts away all idiots. Look, in the corner is my cousin Odysseus. He's really stupid."

"Oh my", she said. She started writing on a piece of paper. She handed it to Lelouch."Take this to the main office."

He nodded and left the classroom. He walked to the office. On his way, he read the note.

_Refer him to the guidance counselor. Special case._

"Guidance counselor? Special case?!"

Instead of calling his parents and reporting his _clearly _incompetent teacher, Lelouch decided to give this counselor a piece of his mind. He went straight to the door that said 'Guidance Counselor'. When he opened the door, he found a old man.

_'Just an old geezer. This is too easy.'_

"You look familiar. Oh! You're one of the Lamperouge children."

"You know me?", Lelouch asked.

"I've had to talk with a few of your other relatives", he opened a file cabinet. "You Lamperouges have a cabinet all your own. There's one for Clovis, Schneizel, Odysseus, Cornelia, there's even one for your parents."

"I had no idea my family was so famous", Lelouch said crossing his arms.

"You know, just this morning, your two younger siblings were in here."

"Nunnally and Rolo were!?", Lelouch yelled.

"Yes. You're brother threatened his teacher with safety scissors, with a vocabulary most unfitting. And you're sister threw the biggest tantrum when she realized you weren't going to be with her all day. I dare say she had the most incredible fit since 1957, when the entire preschool floor didn't get their nap."

"Well thanks for telling me, I'll be on my way now."

"Not just yet. Your teacher sent you here, didn't she? What is it that you need to talk about?"

"Nothing. I assure you I'm a completely sane child", Lelouch said, walking towards the door.

"A completelt sane child doesn't have such a vocabulary as yours."

Lelouch turned and gave him the innocent smile of a 10 year old. "My Mom's been making us watch educational videos. Guess they're working!"

He walked out, gears in his head turning wildly. He had to get himself and his siblings out of here. But how? Aha! Lelouch walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me Miss? Can I call my parents? I forgot my lunch."

"Phone's over there", she pointed without looking up.

Lelouch went over to it and called his house. A maid answered. He talked softly so no one would hear him.

"School is ending early today. Pick us up at 2:30 instead of 4", Lelouch said.

After he hung up, he went back to his classroom. Suzaku immediately ran up and embraced him.

"Lelouch, I thought they took you to the basement and brainwashed you!"

"Suzaku didn't I tell you not to watch dramas after 9?"

"So, you're really okay?"

"Yeah. But I need your help with something. Just follow my lead." Lelouch got his teacher's attention. "Ma'am! Suzaku and I need to use the bathroom."

"Both of you? Okay, go ahead."

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's wrist and led him to the classroom where he left his siblings. There was a large window next to the door. He saw Rolo and Nunnally sitting alone at a table. Nunnally was tearing up, while coloring.

Meanwhile Rolo, banned from using scissors, threatened anyone who came near with a crayon. Lelouch smirked proudly. He gave a secret knock on the window that only he, Suzaku, and his siblings knew. Rolo looked up and saw Lelouch.

He took Nunnally's hand and walked toward the playdough station near the door. Rolo cracked it, while he and Nunnally played. Nunnally saw two familiar faces outside the crack.

"Brother! And Suzaku!"

"Quiet Nunnally, we're gonna get out of here", Lelouch said.

Rolo and Nunnally crept outside, unnoticed. The group camly walked toward the exit, but were caught by an adult.

"Well well, look what we have here", she said.

"Excuse us Miss, we're trying to get to the nurse's office", Suzaku said innocently.

"Like I believe that. You can't pull one on me kids."

Before they knew it, they were locked into some type of cell.

"Let us out of here! Do you know who we are!?", Lelouch yelled in fury.

"All I know is we've got some new arrivals. Play nice with the other inmates", the woman said.

"Others?", Nunnally squeaked.

"Don't be scared you guys", Lelouch said softly, holding Rolo and Nunnally's hand.

"What are you guys in for?", someone asked.

They turned and saw a few other kids inside.

"We got caught trying to escape", Suzaku said.

"That's nuthin'! The name's Gino. I was put in here for flippin' up my teacher's skirt."

"Idiot", a girl said in the corner. "I'm Kallen. They put me here because I hit some boy with a basketball."

"W-why would you do that?", Suzaku asked.

"He called me girly, and said girls can't play sports. Well I showed him!"

"And now you're in here with us", Gino teased.

"Shut up! It was worth it."

Lelouch looked around and saw there was only one other person in the cell. She sat off by herself and seemed to be restrained she had cloth around her mouth as well.

"What's she in for?", he asked.

"We don't know. They just threw her in here. But from the looks of it, it must've been bad", Gino said.

"I have a plan", Lelouch announced.

He walked over to the girl. He untied her, and took the gag off her mouth. She looked at him with piercing eyes.

"C.C.", was all she said before standing up beside him.

"First we need a diversion so they'll open up this cell", Lelouch said.

Gino chuckled. "Leave that to me", he pulled something from his pocket. "I was savin' this for some boring Monday, but looks like the time is now."

A few minutes later, a hazmat squad burst through the cell, paying no mind to the children. They quietly crept away.

"Alright, next, we need to find to start a fire drill", the 10 year old mastermind said.

"Well if it's a fire you need", Gino said about to pull something else out.

"Wait wait! We just need to pull one of those lever things", Suzaku said. "We don't need to start a real fire!"

Lelouch thought for a moment. "A few minutes ago Suzaku, you'd be right. But they imprisoned us. They deserve to burn. Don't worry though, we'll get all the people out first."

"Lelouch, you take things very personally", C.C. said.

"Kallen, you'll be in the cafeteria, Gino in the gym and C.C., I want you in the main office. Suzaku, you get Nunnally and Rolo outside", Lelouch ordered.

Suzaku started walking away, while Gino took out what he had in his other pocket: matches. Gino handed them out to C.C. and Kallen. They went to their stations and waited. When Lelouch checked the time, he pulled the fire drill lever.

All around the school, a siren called out. Gino, Kallen, and C.C. struck their matches and set them somewhere inconspicuous. They all ran outside. Lelouch looked around and saw Nunnally, Rolo, and Suzaku waiting for him.

He checked his watch, 2:30. A black car pulled up in front of the burning school. They all got in, but before Lelouch got in, he turned and saw the trio of kids who helped him. He gave them a thumbs up, and closed the door.

"Um Lelouch, it looks like the whole school is o fire, but you guys only used a few matches, right?", Suzaku asked.

"I researched this school before we got here. I already knew it was unfit, and rallied more followers before this day. I told them, 'I will judge this school. If I see it is not worthy, I will send a signal, and we shall burn it'", Lelouch explained.

"So then the fire drill-"

"Was the signal, yes."

"Lelouch, sometimes you scare me with that brain of yours."

A few days later, the students found responsible for the burning of the school were transferred to the newly built Ashford Academy. On his first day, some of Lelouch's relatives were there to make sure it was fine, they didn't want a repeat performance.

"I think you'll find this school much better Lelouch", Schneizel said.

"Why is that?", he asked.

"They've got guards, skilled in the ways of the ninja, electric gates, hounds, and an automatic moat. I also heard they installed a forcefield recently."

"Well then, this will be interesting."

Lelouch looked across his classroom and saw familiar faces. Gino, Kallen, C.C., and Suzaku. He also saw a few potential recruits.

"Please Lelouch!At least give this place a month before you destroy it!", Clovis pleaded. "I designed it myself!"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "That just makes me want to burn it more."

- - - - - - -

**Whew! Finally finished this!**

**Up next: A space voyage.**

**P.S: I'm still takin' requests. If there's somethin' you wanna see tell me!**


	14. Frozen Battle

This takes place in season one. Thanks to **sakurahanaalice** for the idea!

- - - - - - -

Lelouch was, for once, stumped. This battle had been going just as planned. Kallen and her Guren were taking care of Suzaku, the Black Knights were slowly crippling the Britannian side. The Britannians were outnumbered, and their reinforcements wouldn't be there in time.

But, something unforeseen happened. Behind his mask, he frowned. One thought went through his mind.

_'Damn weather man.'_

"Are you cursing the weather man again?", C.C. asked.

"That fool promised partly cloudy skies with a chance of rain. Not this!"

All around the battleground, was fluffy, white, snow. The cold from the snow put most of the knightmares at a standstill, the others merely ran out of energy. So now, both sides were at a stalemate, something Zero couldn't tolerate.

On the Britannian side, Cornelia felt the same.

"This is the utmost humiliation! While we stand here, you can bet Zero is planning a getaway."

She stood outside her almost frozen knightmare frame. She could see Zero standing far across the way. Cornelia wanted so much to just run up to him and kill him with her own hands. But she'd be walking into a death trap with all the other Black Knights.

"Calm down, my princess", Guilford pleaded.

"When we get back I'll have that weather man arrested!"

--Near the Lancelot--

Suzaku was trapped inside. The Guren had left him when her power started fading, leaving Suzaku alone in the snow. Before his power was gone, Cecile said they would be coming to retrieve him. So now Suzaku was left to his thoughts.

Which was never a good thing.

"What's going on out there? What could Zero be doing? Why aren't Cecile and Lloyd here yet? What if they got caught in an avalanche? Or worse! Due to the increased snowfall, an entire army of yuki-onna have captured everyone! Bringing them to their frozen lair so that they can suck the life-"

"Suzaku!", Cecile's worried voice came from above.

Light poured in as the hatch opened and Cecile looked down on him, wearing a parka in the cold. Suzaku got out and wore a coat that Cecile offered him. He looked the Lancelot over and saw Lloyd hugging one of the legs.

"What's with Lloyd?", Suzaku asked.

"He's just a little upset with the Lancelot's state right now", Cecile answered.

"My baby's cold! CECILE! Dig to the Earth's core and retrieve lava for Lancelot!!", Lloyd yelled deliriously.

"Um, I'll send for a group to pack up Lancelot", Cecile said, pulling out a communicator.

Suzaku looked over the ridge and could see the Black Knights, and some way's off, Cornelia's guard. Everyone involved was at a dramatic standstill. No one knew how to advance the battle. The next action would take them in a totally different direction, howeer it was not meant for the sake of battle tactics.

"Hey Kallen, I bet I can nail that Dalton bastard from here", Tamaki said.

"Don't waste your ammo Tamaki. You'll need it later", Kallen said.

"Who said I was gonna use a gun?", he said, gathering snow. "I used to be the terror of my friends during the winter."

"Yeah I bet. Stop playing around." _Whoosh. _"What the?"

- - -

"Ugh!"

"Are you okay?", Guilford asked.

Dalton wiped the remaining snow off his face. "Those wretched Black Knights. To think they would stoop so low. . ."

"Did you just get hit with a snowball?", Cornelia asked.

"How childish we would never indulge in such actions, right Princess?", Guilford said.

But all she heard was "Blah blah blah." Cornelia was in her own world.

Cornelia Inner Mind Theatre

_"I, Zero command my army to destory Britannia with snowballs!"_

_"Yes My Lord!", the Black Knights saluted._

_Britannia was crushed under the weight of their frosty armageddon. Zero stood before Cornelia who was on her knees._

_"AHAHAHAHA! I have defeated you with such a simple weapon! I, Zero, defeated you with slightly frozen water! I am better than you Cornelia! I, an untrained vigilante, beat you, a warrior goddess!"_

_Zero sat upon the Britannian throne_

_"As my final victory, I command that Euphemia li Britannia be married to Suzaku Kururugi! An Eleven! And then you shall be related to Japan by marriage! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Cornelia gave a wail of sorrow. "!!"_

"Um, Princess?", Guilford called again.

Cornelia turned toward her men. She had at least enough to carry this out.

"All men! Attack the Black Knights! Destory them!!"

A brave soul asked, "With what?"

She gathered snow in her hand and struck him in the eye. "With that! Any other questions?"

It was silent.

"Alright then. ATTACK!"

Fearing the loss of an eye, the others grabbed snow and hurled it towards their enemy.

--With the Black Knights--

"Tamaki, you're such an idiot", Kallen face-palmed.

She sighed and looked up, noticing something strange.

"Is that?"

"Snowballs ahoy!", Tamaki yelled.

Lelouch and C.C. stopped their banter and saw countless balls of snow, hurtling toward them. Not quick enough to react, most of the Black Knights were buried in snow. From a distance, Lelouch could hear Kallen scolding Tamaki.

"C.C., remind me to kill Tamaki", he said wiping the snow off his suit.

"I'm not your memo pad. Besides, I already called first dibs."

Lelouch looked to where Cornelia stood. Though he couldn't hear what she was saying, he could see her making wild gestures.

--With Cornelia--

"AND ANOTHER THING YOU BASTARD-"

"Princess, must we continue this?", Guilford asked.

She turned to yell at him, when something cold and slushy made contact with her head. Everyone got quiet. Only in the silence was it possible to hear the remark on the other side of the battlefield.

"Take that ya Britannian bitch!"

Cornelia turned with wide eyes and pinpointed the offender. She pointed at him. "I want his head! CHARGE!"

Fearing for their lives, Britannian soldiers charged toward the Black Knights, snow in hand. Some were a little more zealous than others. One soldier, attacked a Black Knight, stuffing snow in their mouth.

"My brother choked on sushi! Well choke on this!"

Lelouch saw the impending attack.

"I don't know what that woman's planning, but I suggest we retreat", C.C. said.

"Good idea. An angry Cornelia is a dangerous Cornelia", Lelouch agreed.

C.C. and Lelouch were able to secure a spot on a ridge far away from the battle, but still in view. The Britannian soldiers fought against the Black Knights. Both sides utilized the snow around them. Even Ohgi was getting violent.

Lelouch's eyes darted the field. He started to panic.

"Where's Cornelia? C.C. where's Cornelia?!"

"Here I am", a voice whispered behind them. Lelouch turned only to have Cornelia shove a snow-filled punch through his mask, breaking the barrier.

- - -

A few hours later, Lelouch stood before Cornelia with his face bandaged by C.C.. In her rage, the princess forgot any determining features on Zero's face. Both sides stood still.

"Since Zero has been. . . injured, I have been asked to speak on his behalf", C.C. said.

"And what has he said?", Cornelia asked.

"He has requested that today's 'battle' be excluded from the reports. That no one must know the behavior both sides exhibited today."

"I'll comply with that request. My men are sworn to secrecy", Cornelia replied.

The two sides left and dispersed, trying to forget that day. No you may be wondering what happened to Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile? Well before a support group could come, they were captured by a pack of yetis.

But that's a story for another time.

- - - - - - -

**Up next: Either that space voyage, or a request one of you guys give me!**


	15. The Amazing Lancelot!

**Agent C.H.A.O.S.: **Your idea made me so giddy (yes I said 'giddy') that I had to star on it right away!

Takes place where there is no war or geass. Enjoy!

- - - - - - -

It was a normal day for mild mannered Suzaku Kururugi. However _he _was not your average person. By day, he was a high school student. By night, he was the chivalrous masked man, Lancelot. He fought for justice and peace.

Suzaku became this, when he was adopted by Professor Lloyd from an orphanage. The professor conducted experiments and Suzaku gained superhuman abilities. For a while, Suzaku operated solo, until he met Euphemia.

He rescued her from a underground drug trade. She was being used to make sure all the trade-offs were legitimate. You see, Euphemia had an ability were, anyone in her presence had to tell the truth. In addition, as a result of being around gangs all the time, she was a sharp shooter.

Euphemia never missed. No one but she and Lloyd knew about Suzaku's secret identity. Not even his best friend, Lelouch Lamperouge. They'd been friends since Lloyd adopted Suzaku. They knew each other like the back of their own hand.

Because of that, Suzaku thought that Lelouch had been acting strange recently. But he just blamed that on the massive amount of exams they were having.

"I guess even geniuses get stressed out."

Suzaku sat down in class, next to Lelouch. His friend seemed deep in thought.

"Something wrong Lelouch?"

"Hm? No, I'm just trying to solve a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes. Someone keeps interfering with my plans."

"Plans?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it?", Lelouch said.

"Oh, by the way, the professor said he would still like to meet with you."

Lelouch grimaced. "I don't think I want that mad scientist doing something illegal to me."

"It's not that bad", Suzaku grinned.

"Are you sure there were no affects from his experiments?"

"I'm sure. And what about you? Girls follow you like you have a gravitational pull", Suzaku teased.

"It's called beauty Suzaku. Don't worry, someday you might be as good looking as me", Lelouch said.

"And get tired after one flight of stairs? No thank you!"

"It's not my fault you're an exercise nut."

- - -

After school, Suzaku came home to see Lloyd grinning. The professor had just come up from the basement, where his lab was. He also, against Suzaku's wishes, dubbed it 'The Round Table'. This was were Suzaku would train and he would get alerts.

More specifically, Lancelot would. Suzaku wondered why Lloyd would seem so happy. The man had a warped sense of humor.

"Suzaku, you have a message", Lloyd said.

"A message?"

"Yes, it seems _he _left a little note for you", Lloyd handed him a disk.

"_He_ did? How did he get my address?", Suzaku asked.

"Don't worry, it was sent to Lancelot, not Suzaku Kururugi. But whatever it is, you might want to call your girlfriend."

Suzaku started blushing. "Euphie's not my girlfriend!"

Suzaku put the disk into Lloyd's computer. On the screen appeared his arch nemisis, Zero. While Lancelot was referred to as the white knight, Zero was called the black king. He had hundreds of minions under him.

Suzaku wasn't sure of Zero's intentions, but lately the masked villian had been systematically killing off the rich and powerful in the city. No matter the reason, Suzaku wouldn't tolerate murder.

_"Good day to you Lancelot", Zero said. "I'll make this quick, as I have other things to do."_

_Zero pulled out an invitation. "Tonight is the Ashford Charity Gala. I'd like to meet with you to play. . . a game. I'm sure you won't refuse my offer, but just in case,"_

_The screen changed, showing a young girl, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. She had long, black hair, and was dressed in ornamental clothes. _

_"I won't hurt her", Zero said. "But I can't speak for my followers."_

Suzaku glared at the screen. "How could he? Kidnapping an innocent girl."

Euphemia came down with Lloyd. He always looked estatic when Suzaku and Euphemia were together. To him it was like having unlimited amounts of modelling clay that he can shape for himself. Suzaku himself was already complete in Lloyd's mind.

But his female sidekick still had far to go. For example, he wanted her to have the perfect name to match with Suzaku's. Everytime she entered, 'The Round table', he would pull her over to creat her perfect persona.

"What about Guinevere?", Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, it doesn't really sound like a superheroine", Euphemia said.

Lloyd thought for a bit. "Then how about this? The White Fairy!"

"What does that have to do with my powers?", Euphemia asked.

"That's what the name Guinevere means."

"No way!", Euphie refused.

"Then how about Holy Grail?"

"How about White Lie?"

"Or-"

"Will you guys focus? We need to get to that party", Suzaku reminded them.

"A party?", Euphemia asked. "Oh, and I just got a new dress!"

- - -

A few hours later, Suzaku and Euphemia found themselves in the ballroom of the Ashford mansion. Both teenagers got in relatively easily, as both were friends of the family. However, Suzaku didn't expect to run into his best friend.

"Lelouch, what are you doing here? I thought you hated parties."

"I do, but Nunnally really wanted to come to this one", Lelouch answered.

Suzaku and Lelouch talked for a bit before the head of the Ashford family addressed the room. Suzaku didn't notice Lelouch slip out. Before the old man could finish his speech, a voice echoed through the intercom system.

"Good evening humble guests. It seems as if you're all having fun. But unless Lancelot reveals himself before me, your festivities must end", Zero said.

As he said that, some of his men blocked all the exits, keeping the party-goers where they stood. Zero himself stood inside the Ashford's security camera room. He checked them all carefully.

_'I didn't expect Suzaku to be here. Now I need to watch Nunnally _and _him', _the black king thought to himself.

Zero gave this duty to two of his black knights. "I want you to keep watch and make sure none of the guests escape."

"Yes sir!", they chimed.

But as soon as the masked vigilante left, the two men slouched in the chairs, not even paying attention as Suzaku and Euphie made their escape.

- - -

As soon as Suzaku heard Zero's voice, and Euphie jumped into action. They slowly walked to one of the exits, only to see two huge men blocking their way. With ease, Suzaku punched them out of their way.

After they escaped, it was time to suit up. Suzaku's suit was mostly white, with areas of gold and green. To anyone, he was truly a white knight. His mask covered his head completely. It also doubled as a helmet.

He may be superhuman, but he's still human. Euphemia's outfit was similar, but her's ended in a skirt. Her mask only covered the top half of her face like a masquerade. around her waist was two holsters for her guns. When they were done, they set off to find Zero.

- - -

Zero came back to check on the men monitering the security cameras. He was surprised to see them sleeping.

"Wake up! You incompetent fools!", he yelled.

They awoke and cowered in fear of their master. Zero looked at the screen. _'Suzaku, and that girl are both gone.'_

"Zero! Two people have escaped!", one of the men from outside called. Zero turned to the slackers.

"I'll with you later."

"The post downstairs say it's Lancelot."

"Lancelot? Where's the prisoner?", Zero asked.

"Still in custody."

"Capture Lancelot and bring him to me."

"Yes sir!"

- - -

Moments later, Suzaku and Euphemia were blocked off by more men. Suzaku pulled Euphie into his arms and ran up the wall, on the ceiling, and past the blockade with lightning speed. When he put her down, Euphemia took one of the guns from her side and fired it towards the men.

It sent a shock through all their bodies, paralyzing them. Euphemia smiled in satisfaction.

"This new gun is pretty good."

Suzaku grabbed Euphemia again and started running once more. He stopped at the end of the hall where, it broke off into two more halls.

"I'll go down this way. You go the other way", Suzaku said.

Euphemia nodded and took off. Suzaku went down his own hallway, looking for Zero. Euphemia ran through the hall but stopped when she saw a girl in front of her. She was wearing the black uniform of Zero's minions.

"Weren't you at the party?", Euphemia asked. She was sure she saw the girl in a pretty yellow dress during the gala.

"Yes I was. But only as an agent. I'm here to stop you."

"And how do you plan on stopping me?"

"By killing you", the red haired girl said, surprised by her own words.

"You're awfully honest, but I can't let you do that", Euphemia teased.

"You think you can stop me?"

"Of course I can", Euphemia whipped out her paralysis gun.

The girl leapt forward, and before Euphemia could the trigger, the girl grabbed the gun. Euphemia could feel it vibrate, and let go of the gun. It exploded soon after. Even so, Euphie could only think:

_'Lloyd is going to kill me. That was the only one he had!' _

"That's the power of the Guren. Still think you can stop me?"

"Of course I do", Euphemia said optimistically.

She patted the gun on her other side, which had remained untouched this evening. The girl, who called herself the Guren charged at Euphemia again. Euphemia, who was quicker this time, whipped out her gun and fired.

- - -

Suzaku ran down the hall until his ears picked up on something: whimpers. He opened the door that he heard it coming from and saw the same girl from the video. It seemed that she was alone. Even if it was obviously a trap, Suzaku couldn't bear to see her so helpless.

He ran up to her and started untying her.

"Don't worry. I'm here to save you."

When her mouth was uncovered, she exclaimed happily, "Zero you were right! He did fall for it!"

Suddenly Suzaku was surrounded by black knights. Zero walked out from the shadows.

"Good job Kaguya", he said. "I had doubts about this working at first, but then I realized but then I remembered how chivalrous you like to be. In the end, it shall be your downfall Lancelot."

"Why did you lure me?", Suzaku asked.

"It's something simple really. I hate not knowing my enemy, so I'd like to propose a trade."

"A trade?"

"Let me explain. If you take off your mask, I'll take off mine."

The girl beside him, Kaguya, squealed. "I've always wanted to see Zero's face! Lancelot too!"

"How do I know you won't attack me, knowing who I am?"

"I thought you might say that, which is why I have this", he gestured toward someone who moved forward.

The man that appeared had Euphemia in a tight grasp.

"That gun used a Hadron blast, didn't it. Lucky for you, only my Guren's left hand was injured. Her right hand is still fully optional", Zero said.

A girl with red hair appeared. She put her right hand on Euphemia's neck. A sick grin on her lips.

"Now then, you can refuse my offer, but it's not beneficial to her."

"You're a monster", Suzaku insulted, eyes glaring behind the mask.

"A monster with all the cards", Zero said.

Seeing no other choice, Suzaku reached up to remove his mask. Zero made the same movement. Their faces were revealed at the same time. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Lelouch!?"

"Suzaku?!"

"How could you be a criminal!"

"I thought you said those experiments didn't yield any results?"

"Well, I lied about that, I guess."

"Hmph, the noble Lancelot is a liar."

"And the villanous Zero is a high school student!"

"It doesn't matter who you are. If you're in my way, you'll be eliminated!"

Zero, or Lelouch now, pulled out a gun.

"It doesn't matter to me who you are either! If you're evil, I'll do away with you!"

Suzaku pulled out his own gun. Suddenly Kaguya called out, "Look it's Martin Van Buren!" **(1)**

Both boys turned and saw some strange man, riding a toy train in a circle, chanting: "Down with the cotton gin! Down with the cotton gin!"

The man pulled out a mallet a bashed it onto Suzaku's head.

Suzaku opened his eyes and gasped. He looked around and saw that he was on his living room floor. Apparently he just fell off the couch. He looked around and saw Lelouch, Rivalz, Gino, and Rolo, all asleep.

He looked at the various DVDs around the floor. He grasped his head. He nudged Lelouch awake.

"What is it Suzaku?"

"Let's never do a superhero movie marathon again."

"Don't tell me that. It was Gino's idea."

The blonde, who was now awake, turned toward them with a grin.

"That's okay. Grab your girlfriends boys. Next weekend is horrow movie night!"

- - - - - - -

All of your reviews made me so happy! Especially because most of them were on my birthday.

Keep those requests comin'!

(1): I got that idea from The Weekenders!


	16. Time for The Talk

Request by **Artemis Day**: AUs really are fun!

- - - - - - -

Marianne kept a close eye on the two teenagers on her front porch. One of which was her sweet, precious, innocent son. The other, a demon succubus, bent on stealing her son's soul, or virginity, the two were interchangeable for Marianne.

Her son was about to be taken away from this witch, and her husband was just sitting there reading the newspaper.

"Charles!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"It's about Lelouch."

"Of course it is", he said flipping the page.

"He's been hanging around that girl for a while. I think it's getting serious."

"Uh-huh", Charles muttered, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I want you to give him 'The Talk'."

Marianne heard something that sounded like spraying coming from behind her, but she was too focused on her son to notice. She also heard a small choking noise, but that all faded away when the girl put her hand on top of her son's.

Marianne didn't miss the light blush on both of their cheeks. She slammed the front door open and caught their attention.

"Lelouch! Your father needs to talk to you!"

"Um-"

"Get inside!"

Lelouch came inside and found his father sitting stock still. Marianne put a hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"You two have a good talk. I'll leave you to it!"

As she left, Lelouch sat down across from Charles, eyeing the spilt coffee. The older man tried to regain some composure. If he didn't do this, then he'd regret it later with his wife.

"Listen, Lelouch. Your mother wanted me to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well, she's notice how much time you've been spending with that girl. And well. . ."

"Yes?"

"She wants me to have a talk with you."

"About what?", Lelouch asked, getting impatient.

"Good morning! I've arrived!", a flashy blonde burst through the front door.

"Clovis! Why don't you spend some quality time with Lelouch!", Charles said, putting Clovis in his seat.

He bent down to the boy's level. "I need you to give Lelouch 'The Talk'."

At that, Clovis' eyes sparkled. He grabbed Lelouch's hands from across the table. "My dear cousin, you're becoming a man!"

"What?"

By now, Charles had left. Lelouch was trying to understand what Clovis was talking about.

"I knew you were serious about that girl. So, I'm going to tell you the wonders of sex!"

"W-what?"

"First of all, I'm sure you know the basics, right? Penis goes into vagina. But there are many other ways to enjoy it!"

"Clovis please!", Lelouch said covering his ears.

"First of all, make sure you have sex with the right girl. Rule Number 1: No ugly girls."

"Hello? Is anybody in here?"

"Suzaku!", Lelouch thanked the heavens that his friend was here.

"I tried knocking, but no one would answer. Is everything okay?"

"Oh~", Clovis said suspiciously.

"What?", Lelouch asked.

"Now I see. Lelouch I knew you were different, but-"

"What? You think? Suzaku and I? THAT'S NOT IT!", Lelouch yelled.

"It's okay dear cousin. I won't judge. In fact I experimented a little bit when I was in the academy."

"I really don't need to hear this", Lelouch said.

"What's going on?", Suzaku asked.

Clovis grinned. "So before I go on, I need to know, who tops?"

"Um, well it looks like you guys are talking about something important, so I'll give you some privacy", Suzaku said, leaving out the door.

Lelouch tried running for the door, but Clovis beat him to it.

"Come on Lelouch! I have vital information for your sex life. If you don't listen to me, you'll end up like cousin Odysseus. Can you say, 'closet pedophile'?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Or even worse, you'll be like Cornelia. You know the only reason she's so strict is because she needs to get laid."

"Clovis, please just leave."

"Fortunately, Schneizel has his under control. I'm the only one who knows he's sleeping with his assisstant, Kanon."

"You and everybody with an I.Q. over 10", Lelouch said, knowing full well of his cousin's office sexcapades.

Lelouch once made the mistake of going into Schneizel's office without knocking. He was only 10 at the time. And an unfortunate side effect of being a genius is your mind can't repress anything. So Lelouch remembered every detail of that traumatic incident.

"Our family does have an interesting history when it comes to sex", Clovis said. "And soon, we'll be able to add you to that!"

"I don't think so."

"It can't be helped. You've got the goods looks of our family. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a fanclub."

"You wouldn't be wrong either."

"Lelouch if you don't get a jump on this, then Euphie will have beat you. I don't know who this boy is, but she won't shut up about him!"

"I didn't know losing my virginity was a race."

At that moment, Charles returned and found Lelouch glaring at Clovis from across the table. The blonde cousin was only grinning madly. Charles sighed.

_'If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself.'_

"Clovis, you can go home now. I've got it from here."

Clovis patted Lelouch on the head. "Remember my lessons Lelouch. If you do so, then you'll never have to masturbate again!"

"Again?"

The flashy blonde practically skipped out the room, suddenly getting inspiration for paintings. Charles lead Lelouch into the living room where they sat on the couch, next to each other. Without Marianne there it was dead quiet.

Charles cleared his throat. He pulled something from his pocket and laid it on the coffee table. Both men stared at it.

"This is a condom", Charles said.

"Yes, it is", Lelouch agreed, though he wondered why it was in his father's pocket.

"Well, use it wisely. And uh, make sure she's on the pill, just in case."

"Alright."

"I know your mother goes on about Nunnally having babies but, to her, you're still her little boy. I'm sure she won't appreciate you having children anytime soon."

"Trust me, I'm in no rush."

"Don't do it with just any girl. Make sure she's special. At the least, make sure she's not stupid."

"When do I ever surround myself with idiots?"

"Don't do it here. When I was your age, I had a hotel room continously booked."

Lelouch didn't know what was worse to imagine. Your dad having sex with, your mom, or other women. Both seemed equally nauseating.

"I'll be sure to remember that. I wouldn't want Mom to walk in."

It was silent again. They both found themselves staring at the condom on the table.

"Okay, I think we're done here", Charles said, standing up.

Lelouch stood up and Charles turned toward him once more.

"Um, don't tell your mother I gave you that", he said pointing at the condom. "Otherwise we'll both be in trouble."

"Right."

About an hour later, Marianne came back from wherever she went.

"So, how did it go?", she asked Charles.

"I think he got the message."

"Arthur! Come back with that!", they heard Lelouch yell.

The dark cat ran into the kitchen and started rubbing Marianne's leg. Lelouch ran after him and stopped short.

"Arthur, what's that you have in your mouth?", Marianne asked, bending down.

Lelouch tried to tiptoe out. But he was too late.

"Lelouch Heinrich Frederick Lamperouge. Why does this cat have a condom?"

"Um. . . Dad gave it to me!"

- - -

"This is genital warts", Marianne said, flipping a page in a book.

"And this is herpes."

"Mom, please. I can't take it anymore", Lelouch begged.

Charles sat across from them, having already recieved his punishment. By order of his wife, as soon as Nunnally got her period, Charles would be the one to tell her the basics of womanhood. The man only hoped his daughter was a late bloomer and-

"Mom!", Nunnally came running down the stairs, crying. "There's blood in my underwear, is this what you were talking about before?"

"Oh yes Nunnally! You're becoming a woman now. I'm a little busy with your brother, but your father will be delighted to answer all your questions!"

Marianne handed Charles a book. Something feminine and would probably burn the eyes of any man who looked into it. And to think, this day started out so innocently.

- - - - - - -

Up next: Which ever requests hits me hard enough! I'm working on the one where C.C. plays a prank on Zero, but I also got hit with inspiration for an Ashford Host Club!


	17. The Great Ancestors

"What? One update after another!?" Don't get used to it, I just got this idea from a forum, and it was too good to pass up.

Anyway, this is Post R2. I hope you enjoy!

- - - - - - -

It was time for the biggest family reunion of the year. It was so big that it was held in a convention center. There were coordinators all around helping everybody sign in. There were hundreds of people, men, women and children, gathering for the Cartwright family reunion.

Inside there were food stands and people were mingling. Others were buying a certain piece of merchandise only available every 5 years when they come together like this. The Family Tree Book. A large volume documenting the chronicles of this unusually large family.

One boy was sitting in the stands of a lecture hall with his mother, who was reading the names out to him.

"That's your great uncle Heinrich, and your great-great grandmother Menora-"

"Mom?", 6 year old Andrew asked. "Who's that?", he turned the page to the very beginning where the family tree started with only two people.

"Those are the Great Ancestors dear. It says here that, 'Their identities are unknown but this was that farthest our lineage could be traced back.' They lived more than 500 years ago."

"500!?", Andrew exclaimed. He hadn't even reached double digits yet.

"Shh now Andy. They're starting."

Everyone had gathered into the hall. Before the stands stood a stage where about 10 people sat. One stood and walked up to the podium.

"I welcome you all, to the Cartwright Family Reunion. I'll start us off by saying. . ."

After a while, Andrew fell asleep. There was only so much a six-year old could take when it came to speeches. But some time after, his mother nudged him awake.

"They're getting to the good part."

Andrew rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked to whomever was speaking. It was someone different this time. Andrew realized it was one of his older brothers, Marcus.

"Our eldest ancestors remain unknown. It's been so long, that their existence has become some sort of a fairytale. As a testament to that, I'd like to tell the story my great grandmother would tell as a bedtime story."

_Once upon a time, during the Golden Age of Peace which began at Empress Nunnally's reign, there was a couple only known as The Wicked. It was said that they could grant wishes at a price. Everywhere they went, they were hated, mistreated, and abused._

_They decided to live in recluse, out in the country, only returning to society if need be. Despite their name, they were not truly evil. There was just something about them that made their neighbors look upon them with disgust._

_The couple was eccentric by standards back then. They would even call each other 'witch' and 'warlock'. Our family began with them and our large numbers come from them. We owe our lives to the Witch and the Warlock. _

Andrew, and the rest of the Cartwright clan, applauded the end of the story. Andrew remembered hearing it, along with his other siblings. He started to wonder what kind of people his Great Ancestors were like.

"The way technology is going we might be able to know their names by the next reunion", his mom said to herself.

- -One of the food stands- -

"Why are there so many of them?", one of the workers, a man, asked.

"Because when it comes to sex, you are your father's son", the other, a woman, said.

"Well why are we here?"

"1) to make money, and 2) to see our descendants."

"What if someone recognizes us?"

"It's been centuries, and not even the oldest living ones know who we are. No one's going to recognize us."

"-sigh- You know, eventually they're gonna find us. DNA research has advanced a great deal since then."

"Even so, what's the problem with that? I like being acknowledged."

"The problem may lie in that the Great Ancestors are immortal, forever young, and are now selling pizza at the reunion."

"Just look at them all. Hard to imagine how long it's been."

Both of their eyes saddened. They could remember all the lives they had given, and the ones they lost.

"Why do we do it?", the man asked. "Why do we do this, knowing it's only going to hurt in the end?"

"We're masochists?", the woman teased.

"I'm serious."

"Hmm, could it be because even while the pain is heartbreaking, you still treasure the good times. . . before they're gone."

"That could be it. As painful as it is to see them die, I can't help but remember the times I held them."

"Are you really a man? That's not something a man would say."

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Today is a day of celebration. I'm not fond of sadness."

"Neither am I, yet it keeps finding us."

"I like to come here because I can look around, take a look at my loins and say, 'Job well done'", the woman put her hands on her hips.

"Are you really a woman? That's not something a lady would say."

"Haven't you realized it by now? I wear the pants in this relationship. Besides, I was referring to giving birth."

"You wear the pants, huh? I thought we were accomplices?"

"We are, but in certain matters let's just say, I top."

"You seduced me you witch."

"And what type of warlock lets himself be seduced?"

"The same type that allows himself to be tricked into making pizza."

Who would have thought that the mystery ancestors from centuries past, were always at the reunion to begin with?

- - - - - - -

I got this idea from a forum on here. More specifically what **AspiringAuthor00** said. I think this is the fastest I've updated!


	18. Music for Me

**SUZAXEUPHIE ALERT!!!!**

This is quite possibly the most random thing I've ever done. And I apologize if it's not the best thing I've ever written. I hope the rating's just right.

- - - - - - -

Suzaku POV

Euphie would sometimes sing. Her songs were as sweet as her voice. It was one of the reasons she was so irresistable for me. To call her voice a blessing would be sacreligious. Her voice was more pure than that of an angel's.

But sometimes, when we were alone, Euphie would sing only for me. Her lips would shape to make beautiful sounds. The music she made for me couldn't be imitated for anyone else, or by anyone else for that matter.

That's exactly what she told me once, at the end of her performance.

"Suzaku, my song is only for you."

Imagine how I felt when she said that. After some time, I began to feel possessive. How could I not, after she said that to me?

"Euphie, your song belongs to me."

It could be said that her voice was an instrument, and I was a master musician. I knew which parts of her strung which notes. Only when we were alone would I be able to hear these sounds. A caress would yield a sigh.

A kiss would give a whimper. And a kiss in the right spot would sound in an airy moan. I would hold her close, and she would be wrapped around me. I would whisper to her.

"Sing for me."

And beautiful notes would fall from her lips. Her face would blush from creating such sounds. A sound that was only for me.

In front of others, Euphie's voice was sweet, innocent; that of a young girl's. But, when we were alone, her voice changed. It would automatically mature to that of a woman's. A sultry, and seductive voice. A voice that brought me to my knees.

"Suzaku!"

That's it. There's the right note. If I hit it enough times, her song will be without words, only a lovely melody.

I was always gentle with her, for you should never be rough with your instrument. In my hands, she felt so delicate and fragile, despite forming such a passionate song.

Hmm, a song of passion. That would the appropriate thing to call it, wouldn't it?

After the performance, my darling Euphie would be exhausted, and fall into a quick slumber. She was so beautiful, even as she slept. I would lay next to her. After all, it takes energy to make music, as we did.

- - - - - - -

I am still taking requests, (and in the midst of writing a few) but this wasn't just a plot bunny, it was a rabid plot bunny! With weapons! I just couldn't ignore it!

I hope you enjoyed it. I just love SuzaxEuphie!


	19. Red Riding Kallen

I got the idea from some forum, but I can't really remember which it was. I'm pretty sure it was in the Witch x Warlock one though.

- - - - - -

Once upon a time, there was a cute little girl who lived in a cottage in the forest. She was called Red Riding Kallen. Her Grandmother, Granny Milly, lived on the other side of the forest. Every Sunday, Red Riding Kallen would visit her Granny with baked treats.

A girl going off in the forest alone seems strange. But rest assured. Kallen could take care of herself. But there was one animal in the forest that didn't know that. . .

- - -

"Isn't there anything to do around here?", a young wolf asked.

"It's a peaceful forest Gino. You might as well enjoy it", a small pink bird said boredly.

"But that's no fun! Come on Anya, isn't there at least something to hunt?"

At that moment, they a girl humming. Gino looked between the bushes and saw Red Riding Kallen, on her way to her Granny's.

"A cute girl like that'll make a good hunt."

"You better not", Anya warned, though it sounded as if she didn't care.

"She looks so good! I'm goin' in."

As he started creeping around, Anya called after him, "Don't say I didn't warn you", before flying away.

While Kallen was walking, Gino was sneaking around the trees. He crept quietly, until he stepped on a twig, which alerted Kallen. She turned toward Gino's direction, who was still hidden in the trees.

"Luciano? Is that you?", Kallen called. She frowned. "You stupid snake. Show yourself or I'll step on your head!"

She was met with silence. Gino stood still. After a few more seconds, Kallen started on her way again. Gino kept following her. He was right behind her now, closing in. Kallen could hear the extra footsteps.

She quickly turned around and punched the wolf right in the nose. Gino reeled back, holding his nose in pain.

"Ow! Geez!"

"You're not Luciano. Who are you!?"

"My nose! I can't even smell anything."

Kallen sneered at him. "Hmph, not exactly a fierce hunter are you?"

"I think it's bleeding!"

"What a wimp."

Kallen started walking away, then Gino got up and tried following her again. This time less discreetly.

"Not so fast now! I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You? Hurt me?"

"So, where ya headin'?", Gino asked.

"To my Granny's."

"Ah, some old lady."

"That's my grandmother!"

Kallen started on a mountain trail, while Gino followed behind her closely.

"I'm more interested in a cute girl like you."

Kallen started blushing. "You're a wolf alright."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm just complimenting you", Gino said grinning.

"Well I wish you wouldn't."

"Then how about this? When I see your red hood, it reminds me of a delicate rose bud."

"Don't mess with me!", Kallen said, quickly turning and slipping.

She fell off the path, while Gino peered over the edge. Suddenly, a huge red bird flew down after her. Gino frowned.

"Stupid birds of prey. Takin' all good stuff for us land predators."

He looked forward and saw a small house at the end of the path.

"Hm, maybe this is where her grandma lives."

Gino went to the door and knocked on it. "I wanted something young and fresh, but I guess an old lady will do."

The door opened, and it was not what Gino expected to see. Instead of an old woman, there was a young, blonde, busty woman.

"Hi there! May I help you?"

". . ."

"Speechless aren't you? Were you not expecting me?"

"You're the old lady?!"

"Well the other forest critters call me Granny Milly."

"How old are you really?", Gino asked.

Granny Milly giggled. "A woman never reveals her real age."

Gino just stood there in awe. Granny Milly led him inside her house.

"Why don't you sit down? I just made some tea for my dear Kallen. She's supposed to be visiting today."

"Kallen? Oh. . .", Gino said, remembering the red haired girl fell of the mountain.

"She's such a strong spirited girl. But even so, I worry about her."

"Well, there's not much to worry about anymore", Gino said, trying to avoid telling what happened to Kallen.

Not paying attention, Granny Milly slipped and plummeted toward the kitchen floor. Gino caught her easily.

_'She may not be as young as Kallen, I think, but a meal is a meal.'_

Unbeknownst to them, Kallen hadn't fallen to her doom. The red bird that flew after her was a trusted friend, whom she named Guren. She held onto its talons as it flew over to her grandmother's home.

"Thanks Guren", Kallen said as it landed. "Now to make sure that idiot didn't get in."

Kallen walked in, only to find Gino holding her grandmother, as if he was going to-

"LET GO OF HER!!"

She ran in, swinging her basket. She bashed it on Gino's head repeatedly, breaking it, and spilling its contents. By the time she was done, Gino's head was covered in muffin and cookie crumbs. He was unconcious and there might've been blood.

"Oh dear, he wasn't going to eat me", Granny Milly said.

"He wasn't?"

"No, he was only helping me after I fell."

"Well actually I was trying to eat-"

"YOU SEE!!", Kallen yelled.

She dragged Gino outside and threw him off the mountain. The wolf plunged to the ground and landed on a small stack of hay.

"Hey! You broke my house!", a loud mouthed pig yelled.

"Tamaki, I told you making a house out of hay wouldn't work", another pig, working with sticks said.

Some other pig jumped out from behind some other material. "Like you're any better Ohgi. Sticks are obsolete."

"Not all of us can build like you Rakshata!", Tamaki yelled. "What the heck is heavy-gauge steel framing?"

Gino looked around at the three little pigs before him.

"Jackpot."

- - - - - - -

-sigh- For some reason this was harder than the others. Oh well, hope ya like it!

Up next: I think I'll try Wizard of Oz, or whatever request you guys give me!


	20. Ashford Academy Host Club

_"Lelouch, your clothes are wet. Here, take my shirt, it's drier!"_

_"Suzaku don't! You'll get yourself wet!"_

_Ignoring his words, Suzaku tore off Lelouch's shirt anyway. Lelouch tried to hide the blush on his face. _

_"Here, put this on", Suzaku said, handing Lelouch his own shirt._

_But, even in the cold, dark cave, during a thunderstorm, Lelouch could only think of pulling Suzaku closer to feel his skin against his._

"THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!!", Lelouch screamed throwing books all around the student council room.

"That's not what these pictures say", Milly flashed her phone around.

Lelouch really regretted taking that camping trip. Milly had taken pictures of him and Suzaku without their shirts when it was raining. Now she was holding against him. Unless he agreed to do a host club, she was going to post them online.

So he had no choice but to concede. Suzaku however, was all for it.

"A host club sounds like fun. When is it?"

"Tomorrow", Milly said.

"Tomorrow?!", Lelouch yelled. "You were going to do this anyway?"

"A president is always prepared. I have twenty other plans to get you to join."

Milly looked across the room. You could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"Meet back here tomorrow for your assignments!"

"Assignments?", Shirley asked.

"Even if we're having fun, something like this needs to be planned", Milly explained.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Rivalz said.

"Tell me about it", Kallen agreed.

Suzaku just grinned. "Come on you guys. It can't be that bad."

--The Next Day--

"'It can't be that bad', huh?", Lelouch glared at Suzaku.

"Well, it could be worse!"

Milly's assignments, like everything else she did, was half done.

"Lelouch, you're the distant Shadow King who wears glasses!"

"Why glasses?", he asked, putting them on.

"For extra points. Suzaku, you're the Natural!", Milly exclaimed pointing at him.

"Eh? Natural? What does that mean?", he asked.

"Good job!", she said, giving him a thumbs up.

"I wanted to give someone twincest, but since Rolo and Nunnally are a boy and girl, they can only win a certain number of points", Milly thought outloud.

"You plan on using my siblings for points?", Lelouch muttered darkly.

Of course, Milly was immune to this. "Maybe Schneizel and Gino could pull it off. I call Schneizel right now!" She took out her phone and started dialing.

"He doesn't even go here anymore!", Lelouch yelled.

Milly hung up, a little disappointed. "Schneizel said he can't come yet. But he'll be here later. Nunnally and Rolo will have to do", Milly ignored Lelouch once again. "Gino, you stick with being the trickster!"

"Got it!", Gino agreed, giving her a thumbs up.

"Now the girls-"

"Girls? I thought this was a host club", Kallen said.

"We're having female hosts too! I've got the gym cleared out for this. The different sides will be separated by a curtain. Shirley, you'll be the clumsy but cute girl-next-door."

"E-eh? What do you mean? What am I supposed to do?"

"Nina, you'll be the shy girl, who drowns herself in books."

"What? I'm not sure if I'm good for this", Nina muttered.

"And finally, Kallen, you'll be the tsundere!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You act all tough, but really you've got a soft side. Tsundere."

"And, what about me?", Rivalz finally spoke up. Milly turned to him with a satsified smile.

"You'll be working with me. We're gonna work the door, and make sure everyone gets with their perfect host or hostess!"

-In the host club-

"If you want a guy host, you go through here. Hostesses are over there. Any requests?", Milly asked.

"Um, I want to be with the twins!"

"This way please. Nunnally! Rolo! You've got a customer!"

The unnamed male student sat between the two younger students on a couch. Rolo moved closer to him. Milly told them about a little word called, 'roleplaying'.

"I've missed you brother", Rolo said.

"Brother?"

"Brother! I missed you too", Nunnally said, clinging to his arm.

"Don't ever leave us again!"

"We're scared of being alone!"

Milly gave them a thumbs up. She looked over at Suzaku's table.

"What's your favorite fruit Suzaku?", a girl asked.

"Hmm", Suzaku thought for a moment. "I like strawberries I guess. There's so many things you make from them. And they're really sweet", he gave them an unintentionally dazzling smile.

"Kyaa!", the girl fainted and was quickly replaced by another.

"Suzaku, how do you get your hair so curly?", the new girl squealed.

"It's just like that I guess. But I've always like straight hair, like yours."

"Agh!", once again Suzaku's customer was knocked out by his natural charms.

"What an airhead", Lelouch mused outloud.

"Pay attention to your customers Lelouch. This host club should put us back on track with our budget", Rivalz said.

"Whatever", he said turning back to the ditz in front of him.

The girl before him was a little more composed than his usual fans. Lelouch stared at her blankly.

"Lelouch, why don't you relax? You're supposed to be entertaining me", she giggled.

Lelouch removed his glasses in a swift motion, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Entertaining gives me migraines."

"Oh Lelouch! You've got a private session!", Milly called.

"Private?", Lelouch asked, putting the glasses back on.

"Private?", Shirley peeked over from the hostesses side.

"Who'd want a private session with him?", Kallen wondered, currently ignoring her guest.

The guest requesting Lelouch walked over to his table with Milly.

"There'a special room through that door for your private session. You've got ten minutes", Milly said obliviously.

"No way in hell", Lelouch said.

"Why not?"

"Did it ever occur to you, that this is another guy!?"

"Here in the Ashford Host Club, we don't discriminate based on gender. Now get in there!"

Lelouch was then locked in a room with some strange guy he didn't even know. He just sat at the table prepared for them.

"Why don't you sit down Lelouch?"

"Because you're a weirdo."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Lelouch. "I'm glad I finally get to be alone with you."

"Get the hell off me!!"

"Don't be like that. I've admired you for a long time", he said stroking Lelouch's cheek.

"Let me out of here!!", Lelouch started banging on the door.

Suddenly the door opened and Lelouch fell into the arms of his savior, which happened to be Suzaku.

"Lelouch, are you okay?", he asked.

"Milly, I'm done with this!", Lelouch said.

"That's fine. Your last customer helped us reach our mark. The host club is now over!", Milly declared.

"Just like that huh?", Kallen sighed.

"Um, President, should you really change whims like that?", Shirley asked.

"All council members meet back in the club room for a debriefing!", Milly ordered.

-In the council room-

"Our host club was a complete success!"

"I was almost raped", Lelouch said.

"That's not important", Milly dismissed. "Now, onto our next project!"

"Is it as mortifying as this one?", Kallen asked.

"We're gonna make a movie and show it at the next School Club Expo", Milly said.

"A movie?", Nina questioned.

"What's it gonna be about?", Rivalz asked.

"That'll be explained in the next meeting!"

Everyone, even Suzaku, sighed. Their president had boundless energy.

- - - - - -

Up next: Gino has a horror movie marathon at his house, and all the guys need a date. Who's taking who?

P.S: I'm planning one for the making of the movie, and the actual movie. I was sort of inspired because the student council sorta reminds me of the SOS Brigade!

See ya next time!


	21. Friday the Third

**NOTE: References to the Friday the 13th series, and Freddy vs. Jason.**

- - - - - - -

It was a peaceful day at Ashford Academy. All the guys were sitting outside, eating lunch. Milly had taken the girls for some 'secret business'. Whatever that was. . .

"You guys remember our superhero movie marathon, right?", Gino asked.

"Don't remind me", Suzaku said, thinking about his weird dream from before. **(1)**

"Well, this Friday, we're gonna do a horror movie night! Bring your girls!", Gino exclaimed.

"Our girls?", Rivalz asked.

"Yeah. Invite a cute girl to cling onto you during the scary parts. That's the whole point of a thriller."

Lelouch tried to ignore them. Bringing a girl to a scary movie? Who had time for that?

"I guess you're bringing Shirley, huh Lelouch?", Rivalz asked.

"Shirley? When did I even agree to come?"

"I thought you'd want to bring C.C.", Suzaku said.

"Brother, who are you taking?", Rolo asked.

"I'm not taking anyone. I'm not going", Lelouch said.

"You know Lelouch, Nunnally mentioned she wanted to go on a date with some guy", Gino said slyly. "Maybe I'll invite him, and he can take Nunna-"

"I won't allow it."

"Then just come with a date so you can watch over Nunnally", Rivalz suggested.

Lelouch sighed, then turned to Rolo. "And who are you taking?", he asked.

"U-um, I'm not sure. I mean, I have to ask her first", Rolo said.

The older brother raised his eyebrows. "Who is she?"

"Or he", Gino said.

"It's a girl!", Rolo yelled. "Um, Suzaku, can I talk to you alone for a moment?", he asked.

"Sure", Suzaku and Rolo left the others to finish their lunch.

"What was that all about?", Rivalz asked.

"Dunno", Gino said.

- - -

The night of the movie marathon arrived. Lelouch found out earlier that Nunnally wasn't really interested in another guy, and was having a sleepover with her friend Alice that night. Rolo said he would pick up his date from her house, and told the others to go ahead without him.

Suzaku arrived with Euphie, and because of that, Gino was glad he didn't choose a romance movie marathon. These two were the mushiest of the group. Rivalz was able to sum up the nerve to ask Milly in a rushed blur of words.

Lelouch eventually decided on C.C., because she wouldn't scream in his ear, and she wouldn't be annoyed at his constant monitering of his siblings. Thankfully Shirley was out of town on vacation with her parents this weekend.

And Gino managed to rope Kallen in as well. They were about to choose the first movie when there was a knock on the door. Gino went to answer it, and Rolo entered with his date.

"Well well, this is a surprise", Gino said.

Rolo came in, holding hands with Kaguya, Suzaku's cousin. Even Lelouch was surprised. Rolo never mentioned an interest in Kaguya before, and he usually knew everything about his brother. But this was unexpected.

Lelouch looked over at Suzaku, who didn't seem surprised at all.

"That day when Gino brought it up, Rolo asked me if it was okay to take Kaguya", he explained.

"I was a little annoyed that Suzaku decided for me, but I'm glad Rolo invited me!", Kaguya exclaimed.

"So, what movie are we watching?", C.C. asked.

"Friday the 13th", Gino grinned.

"Which one?", Milly asked excitedly.

"Does it matter?", Kallen asked. "Arent't they all the same?"

"Objection!", Milly, Gino, and Kaguya pointed in random directions.

"Each one has a different aesthetic", Milly said.

"Despite the same premise, the feel of the movies are different!", Gino yelled.

"Different characters, different settings, different time periods, and different directors. These things ultimately change the movie itself", Kaguya said with her hands clasped.

"In other words. . .they're all different movies!", the trio proclaimed in unison.

"We get it, we get it", Lelouch said. "We didn't need a whole speech."

"Well then, let's watch it, which ever one it is", Euphie said.

Gino turned the movie on, and the lights off. Everyone watched with anticipated looks on their faces. It started like most thrillers do, with normal scenes, and steadily built up the suspense. Euphie, and Kallen screamed multiple times.

Lelouch almost puked, while C.C. just kept eating her popcorn. Rivalz was hiding behind a pillow while you could hear some distinct scribbling.

"Milly, are you taking notes?", Kallen asked.

"Of course! I need ideas for the next Halloween event."

"Do you really like these kinds of movies, Kaguya?", Rolo asked her.

"Yeah. It's always interesting to see who comes out in the end", she grinned.

"No, don't go there!", Euphie warned.

"Euphie, they can't hear you", Suzaku said.

"They're gonna get it now", Gino said, waiting for the killer to show up.

A sudden crash of thunder, and the tv went out, shrouding them in darkness. Everyone single one of them screamed. When they calmed down, Milly was the first to act.

"Everyone feel around for a light switch!"

Everyone felt around. Gino stopped when he felt something squishy. "Hey Kallen, your breast feels smaller than I expected."

"I-I'm not Kallen."

"Euphie?!", Gino yelled in surprise.

"I feel something weird", Suzaku said.

"Ah!", Rolo gasped. "Suzaku, that's my. . ."

"Oh, sorry!", Suzaku quickly retracted his hand.

"Everyone keep their hands to themselves!", Lelouch ordered.

"This coming from the guy whose hand is still on my butt", C.C.'s voice said.

"You're the one who pushed it in my hand you witch."

"I found it!", Kaguya exclaimed. The lights came back on, and everyone had their hands to themselves.

"What was that about? There was nothing about a storm in the weather today", Rivalz said.

"And it was too sudden", Kallen added.

"Wait a minute. What day is it?", Milly asked.

"Before you start going crazy its Friday the 3rd", Lelouch said.

"But there's ten of us", Milly speculated. "Plus three is thirteen!"

Lelouch started to develop a headache. "There's no way some killer is out to get us."

"How do you know that?!", Rivalz yelled hysterically.

"Because it's just a movie!"

Another clap of thunder and the front door burst open. Euphie screamed again, running into Suzaku's arms. The thunder stopped, and Arthur scampered in. Everyone relaxed.

"You see, it was just a cat", Lelouch said.

The door shut, in the abscence of wind, and the lights turned out again. Everyone was quiet. Milly took action again.

"Okay everyone!-"

"We're not groping around for light again."

The light shone dimly, giving everyone and everything a soft glow. All eyes looked around frantically. C.C. felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lelouch, stop trying to cop another feel."

"That's not me."

C.C. counted everyone. Milly, Rivalz, Gino, Kallen, Suzaku, Euphie, Kaguya, Rolo, Lelouch, and herself. That could only mean.

"Oh my god", Euphie whispered.

C.C. turned and saw a tall, sinister stranger with a hockey mask.

"And you are?", she asked.

"AGH!", Euphie screamed and fainted.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!", Rivalz yelled.

The man just stood there. After a few minutes of screaming, everyone calmed down when they realize he wasn't doing anything.

"Um", Gino started. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, I heard some screaming and I thought I'd just make sure everything was okay", he answered.

"Uh. . .we were watching Friday the 13th, and it's a horror movie", Gino explained.

"Friday the 13th? I love that movie!", he said.

"And you are?", Kallen asked.

"My name's Jason, I live up the street. I just moved here."

"Um okay", Milly made a motion that meant, 'roll with it'.

"So, you guys okay?", Jason asked.

"Yeah", C.C. answered.

"You wanna stay over!?", Kaguya asked excitedly.

"Kaguya, what are you doing?", Suzaku whispered.

"Being polite", she said back.

"Sure. I'll just stay to make sure you kids are alright. I know Mr. and Mrs. Weinburg are gone for the weekend", Jason said.

"H-how do you know that?", Gino asked.

"I was watching through my window while they were leaving", he answered.

The lights turned back on fully and they could see Jason was wearing dirty and tattered clothes.

"Oh, you must be wondering about my clothes. I work for company that traps bears with our bare hands. May I use the bathroom?"

Gino could only nod dumbly as Jason went to the direction he pointed in. After they were sure he was out of earshot, everyone shot each other a panicked look.

"What do we do?", Euphie asked.

"We can't fight him. He hands bears!", Rolo said.

"Am I the only one wondering what exactly that company is doing with bears, and why they can't afford more sophisticated traps?", Milly pondered.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here tonight", Lelouch said. "Thank goodness Nunnally isn't here."

"What are we supposed to do with him?", Kallen asked.

"The only thing we can do. Hang out with him until sunrise", Kaguya said plainly.

"'Till sunrise?", Gino asked.

"The bad guys in horror movies are never around in broad daylight", she explained.

They heard the tell-tale flush and the footsteps. Each step matched their heartbeat. Jason finally came in and looked at them expectantly.

"Well, I'll just be a chaperone. If it's fine by you, I'll keep the mask on. It helps regulate my breathing."

"Um come on you guys, let's watch another movie", Gino said.

"How about The Grudge?", Kaguya suggested.

"And have some strange pale kid show up next? How about we watch something that won't endanger our lives?", Lelouch said.

"Now that you mention it, I did want to watch this one", Gino held out another movie.

"Fine, as long as it's not a horrow movie", Lelouch said, not even looking at the title.

And so for about the next hour, the gang was watching Romeo and Juliet. No one was sure whose version it was, but they were all too busy trying to ignore Suzaku and Euphie's mushy sweet-nothings to each other.

"This is so cheesy", Kallen said.

"Ssh, I love this part", Euphie said.

And Milly was still taking notes. "This is for Valentine's day."

When the movie was over, everyone felt calmer, and almost forgot about their strange guest.

"Hey you guys, where's Jason?", Rolo asked.

"Yeah, and where's C.C.?", Lelouch asked.

"AGH!!", her scream was heard, coming from the kitchen.

Everyone ran toward the sound and found Jason with a raised knife, covered in blood.

"C.C.!", Euphie screamed.

Jason turned and C.C. appeared out of nowhere, holding a pizza slice. "What is it?", she asked.

"We heard you scream", Suzaku said.

"I got bored during the movie, so I came in here and Jason made me pizza. It's really good."

"It's so good you screamed?", Lelouch asked. C.C. nodded. "And I guess that stuff on the knife is sauce."

"Alright. It's really late, so why don't you kids just stay over?", Jason suggested.

With him holding a red knife, no one had any objections. They cleard the living room and set down blankets. Jason wouldn't allow them to sleep in the guest rooms. He didn't want any 'funny business' going on.

The girls slept on one side, while the guys slept on the other. Jason slept in between them. No one could sleep at all. Rivalz stood and went to the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD!!!", he screamed. He ran back to the living room panting.

"What is it Rivalz?", Milly asked.

"The bathroom! It's horrible! Oh my eyes!"

"Oh yeah", Jason said. "I had some chili for lunch, and then some burritos for dinner. So yeah, its probably a mess in there."

"You destroyed it!", Rivalz curled into a fetal position.

"Yeah yeah, we'll clean it up in the morning", Jason said dragging Rivalz back.

Everyone tried sleeping again. Sometime later, Kallen looked around and saw that Jason was gone.

"You guys, where's Jason?"

"Probably making another pizza with C.C.", Lelouch said.

"I'm right here", C.C. said, next to Kallen.

Milly clapped her hands. "Roll call." She called everyone's name and they all answered, 'here'. But. . .

"Suzaku." "Here." "Euphie." . . . . . . "Euphie?", Milly called again.

"Euphie?", Suzaku looked around.

Suddenly the sound of a starting chainsaw was heard. Everyone ran to the source, which was the kitchen. They burst in and Jason turned, wielding a chainsaw menacingly.

"HEYYOUGUYSWANTSOMEBROWNIES!?!?!?!"

Throughout the house you could hear their screams above the chainsaw. Jason turned it off and Suzaku was the first to act.

"Where's Euphie?"

Said girl came from behind the fridge door, holding a carton of milk. Suzaku immediately ran to her side. Jason turned and picked up a pan of clean-cut brownies.

Lelouch sighed. "I guess this also has a logical explanation?"

"I couldn't sleep, so Jason and I made brownies", Euphie said.

"And the chainsaw?", Suzaku asked, still keeping her close.

"They cut brownies better than a regular knife", Jason explained. "Or at least, that's just the way I do it."

"I've had enough surprises. It's four in the morning", Kallen said, going back to sleep.

Everyone else followed her except for Euphie, Kaguya, and Suzaku, who stayed with Jason to finish off the brownies. It was around 5 am when Lelouch's phone started ringing. He answered when he realized it was Nunnally.

"Nunnally, what is it?"

"Brother, what's a good way to repay the yakuza?"

In his sleep deprived state, Lelouch casually answered, "You should probably give them something of value or that they can use. Either work for them or pay them in cash."

"Okay, thank you brother!"

"You're welcome Nunnally."

After he hung up, Rolo asked, "What did Nunnally want?"

"She wanted to know how to repay the yakuza." Lelouch closed his eyes for a few moments before they instantly widened.

"Before you start acting overprotective, I'm sure she's fine", C.C. said.

"I'm going to Alice's house. I just need to make sure Nunnally's alright", Lelouch said, getting up.

"Okay, I know this is gonna sound repetitive, but where's Jason?", Rivalz asked.

Immediately, they all went to the kitchen. The only thing there was a hockey mask. Kaguya smiled.

"I told you he'd be gone at sunrise!"

_Dingdong_

"I'll get the door. But you guys come for back up", Gino said.

Everyone followed closely. Gino opened the door slowly. When the visitor was revealed, instead of screaming, they all found themselves speechless.

"Hey I'm Freddy. Jason told me to come here to get his mask", he said.

Kaguya handed him the mask calmly. "Tell Jason we said 'hi'!"

Freddy left and Gino closed the door. "Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger are living up the street from me."

Milly tapped her chin. "I know in the movie they were rivals, but am I the only one thinking that they've resolved their differences and are now living together?"

"Yes Milly, you're the only one thinking that", Kallen said.

"Then I guess I'm also the only one thinking that they're lovers as well."

"Milly, you're not the only one thinking _that_", Kaguya giggled.

"Okay you guys are weird", Gino said. "And I say we go to Suzaku's home next weekend for a hot springs vacation."

"I second that!", Milly exclaimed.

"I agree. I could use a vacation", Lelouch said. "But this time Nunnally is coming with us."

"And no slasher films", Rivalz said.

"Yeah, but just as a procaution, I'll be spending the week at Kallen's house", Gino said.

"W-what?!!"

"Either until those two dudes move out or you choose to marry me and we move far, far away. Which ever comes first", Gino teased.

"Don't forget!", Milly yelled. "This week we start filming our movie!"

"We don't even have a script", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry about such menial details!"

"Whatever. Come on Rolo, we still need to check on Nunnally."

"She went over to Alice's. What's the worst that can happen?", Rolo asked.

The nights events replayed in everyone's minds. Lelouch grabbed Rolo's hand and **ran **all the way to Alice's house without breaking a sweat.

- - - - - - -

**(1) **See chapter 15

I had a little help for this from my little brother and his friend. They're both 12 and really handy when it comes to this stuff!

Up next: That start of making the Ashford Student Council movie!

I might write about Nunnally and Alice's night if the inspiration hits me hard enough. Which it usually does at the most inappropriate times.


	22. Just Some Fun with Zero

**Okay, so I know I said this one would be the making of the Student Council's movie, but I got these requests and just had to do it! **

**So this one's for Blitz182!**

**This one takes place during R2**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"C.C., what are you doing?", Kallen asked.

She caught C.C. in Zero's quarter's mixing some sort of drink. She knew the witch was up to something.

"Oh nothing. I was just bored", C.C. said, putting the mixture into a Pizza Hut cup. "Let's just say Lelouch can't hold his liqour well."

"Huh?"

"You'll see", C.C. smirked.

At that moment, Lelouch came in removing his Zero mask as the door closed. He sighed from exhaustion.

"C.C. what are you doing?"

"Eating pizza", she said plainly, pointing toward the empty pizza box.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one doing any work around here", Lelouch a sip from a cup on the table.

When he set it down, he noticed the distinct Cheese-kun on the side. "What's with you C.C.? You usually never let anyone touch anything of yours with that yellow blob on it."

"You seem tired, so I'll let you get away with it today."

"How merciful", he said sarcastically. He finished drinking the entire beverage, when C.C. noticed his eyes were slightly out of focus.

"Lelouch, it's about time for that meeting isn't it?", C.C. asked.

Lelouch checked the clock. "I suppose it is." He got up and walked toward the door.

"Lelouch!", Kallen yelled.

"What?"

"Your mask."

He looked toward the blank face that was still on the table. "Oh, right." He retrieved it, but before putting it on, he turned to C.C..

"What was in that drink?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing", C.C. repeated, grinning at his flushed face.

He put his mask in place, and left the room, C.C. and Kallen following. They noticed his staggering steps. "Why didn't you stop your precious Zero from drinking it?", C.C. asked Kallen.

"Why? What was in it! You didn't poison him did you?"

"Oh please, poison? That's so cowardly. . . and I'm just having some fun."

"C.C.-"

"Just stop worrying and have some fun for once."

The three of them entered a room, where the other top members of the Black Knights were seated at a table. Zero sat at the head, while Kallen and C.C. took seats at his sides.

"Now that Zero's here, we can get started", Diethard began.

"Yes, because you obviously can't do anything without me", Zero slurred.

All was silent except for the faint sound of C.C.'s giggles.

"Um, Zero are you feeling alright?", Ohgi asked.

"Just fine, considering I do 99 percent of the work around here."

Chiba's eyes narrowed at the insult. "You might be the head of the Black Knights, but that's not to say we don't do anything around here."

"Chiba I know you have a rather large stick up your ass, but would please shut the hell up", Zero said bluntly.

"What did you just say?"

"We all know how you fantasize about raping Tohdoh. But please remember, Kallen has HUGE jugs. If she can't get laid, nobody can."

. . . .

"AHAHAHAHA! Man he sure got you Chiba!", Tamaki cackled.

"Shut your mouth you dog! You're no better!", Zero yelled.

"Wha?"

"I have had dreams where I gut you like a fish and burn your body, feeding your entrails to dogs. And when I wake up, everytime I see your face a imagine that dream."

. . . .

"Good one buddy! Ahahaha!"

"Silence, or I shall make my dream a reality."

"Zero, its obvious that you're ill. You should rest and allow us to finish here", Tohdoh suggested.

"Well if it isn't Tohdoh, trying to seem like the big man", Zero said. "I've got a question for you Mr. Man, why the HELL are your eyes so damn SQUINTY!"

". . .Squinty?"

"And by the way Squints, where the hell are my miracles? Why is it that I'm doing all the work! If I was your pimp, you'd be bitchslapped everyday!"

"C.C., what was in drink?", Kallen whispered.

"Zero what's going on with you?", Ohgi asked.

"Congragulations Ohgi. You're the only one in this room who's NOT a virgin!", Zero exclaimed.

"Eh. . .?"

Zero stood up abruptly. "You all disgust me", he said before leaving.

But before he left, he turned to Diethard. "If I find any cameras in my room, I'll rip your ponytail, and shove it up your ass."

As the door to the room closed, all you could hear was C.C.'s maniacal laughter.

**The next request I shall fulfill is from Raganarok, which is what happened with Nunnally and Alice, while Lelouch and the others were at Gino's house on Friday the 3rd.**

**Look forward to it!**


	23. Friday the Third: Nunnally and Alice

**This one comes from Raganarok! Make sure you've read Chapter 21 in order to get this!**

**Enjoy!**

"Nunnally, I heard you had a crush on someone", Lelouch said at the dinner table.

"Huh?", she asked cluelessly.

"Brother heard it from Gino earlier", Rolo said. "Is it true?"

Nunnally giggled. "Of course not. I'm not interested in anyone at the moment."

"Oh. Is that so?", Lelouch asked suspiciously.

"Brother, rest assured, if I find someone I like, you'll be the fifth to know."

"F-fifth?", Lelouch choked out.

"Well first I'd tell Alice, then Kaguya, then C.C., then Mother, and then you and Rolo", Nunnally explained.

"Although I prefer to be higher on your list, I'm glad to be in your top 5."

"I was planning on having a sleepover with Alice this weekend though."

"Alice. She's trustworthy. Alright."

**--Friday the 3rd, 7:03 pm--**

Lelouch and Rolo had left for Gino's house, and Nunnally was at Alice's house. Getting comfortable, they were already in their pjs. Alice wore a orange tank top with white shorts, and Nunnally had a knew-length pink nightgown.

The two girls started the night by ordering some pizza and watching a movie. However after a few hours, the pizza had yet to arrive.

"What's with those guys?", Alice complained. "They said 30 minutes!"

"Alice I feel bad about this", Nunnally said.

"It must be hard, since you're rarely away from your brothers. Sor-"

"No! You ordered from Domino's. C.C. told me that if you don't eat Pizza Hut, Cheese-kun will curse your tastebuds to taste nothing!"

". . . Nunnally, you know that's not true."

"I know, but C.C. is really convincing."

"That's it, we need to go down there and get our pizza", Alice said.

**--12:37 am, Domino's--**

"Alice, we shouldn't be here", Nunnally said nervously.

"Why not?"

"Two young girls, alone at night, wearing our pajamas."

"Don't worry, what's the worse that could happen?"

They went inside but found no one. The interior was warm, and the smell of pizza was still fresh.

"Hey! You've got customers!", Alice yelled.

Still no one answered. Nunnally tugged on her friend's shoulder. "Let's just go."

"That's it", Alice went around to the back.

There was no one in the kitchens, so she went further. Nunnally followed nervously. The only door left was the manager's office. The two girls went through there, but again, found no one.

"What's going on here?", Alice wondered.

They heard a sudden slam, and yelling. "What was that?", Nunnally asked.

"I don't know", Alice took a step forward and tripped.

"Are you okay?", Nunnally helped her friend up.

"What was that?", Alice looked for whatever she tripped on. She found a rip in the carpet and found it easy to pull off. It turned out to be a flap cover for a trap door. Alice opened it. "Let's go!"

"Alice, wait!"

"What?"

"We could get in trouble!"

"I want my pizza!"

Alice went down and after some fidgeting, Nunnally followed. They took a ladder down to a basement area, and followed the voices as they got louder. They pressed themselves against a wall as the voices were just around the corner.

The room had a round table, with one big chair. Neither Alice nor Nunnally could see who sat in it. But everyone else seemed to have uniforms from different pizza places.

"Idiot! We don't negotiate with our enemies!", the one in the big chair yelled.

"But-"

"You tell Papa John's that they better make a decision fast, or Pepperoni-kun pays the price."

"Alice, what's going on?", Nunnally whispered.

"Shh!", Alice put a finger to her lips.

"What was that?", someone said.

Suddenly someone grabbed Alice and Nunnally, slinging them over their shoulders. "Hey! Let go of us!", Alice yelled.

"Hey boss look at what I found", the huge man said.

The big chair turned around and both Alice and Nunnally gasped.

"Cheese-kun!", they both yelled in surprise.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?", the yellow blob grinned.

"They must be spies from John's", the man holding them said.

"I guess Johnny doesn't want to cooperate. Let's show Papa John's what happens to those who disobey the Pizza Master", Cheese-kun said. "To the Sauce Pit!"

A wall opened, revealing a huge vat of bubbling tomato sauce. Cheese-kun snickered.

"We shall bring him a pizza made of his subordinates. How delicious!", he rubbed his two flap of hands together evilly.

"What! No! You can't!", Nunnally yelled.

"We're not spies! Let go of us!", Alice struggled.

Suddenly, something broke through another wall. From the dust that cleared appeared a group of japanese men. Cheese-kun frowned.

"I don't remember inviting you here."

"You have gotten out of hand, Cheese-kun. We can no longer look away as you attempt to dominate the food industry", one of them said in a calm voice.

Cheese-kun cackled maniacally. "You can't stop me now! Soon Pizza Hut shall have dominion over everything that goes into people's mouths! AHAHAHAHA!"

Before Nunnally and Alice could comprehend what was going on, the room turned into an all out battle. The man holding them dropped them down to fight.

"Come on Alice, let's go back!", Nunnally started pulling her friend back the way they came.

"Not until I get my pizza!"

"Alice!"

"Cheese-kun, until you comply with our demands, we'll be taking possession of these two", one of the japanese grabbed Alice and Nunnally.

"I'll never go along with you!", Cheese-kun refused.

"So be it."

With that they all dropped smoke bombs, and disappeared with the two girls.

**--1:52 am, Unknown location--**

Currently our two heroines were bound together and being presented to an old man, they presumed to be the organization's leader.

"Who are they?", a gruff voice of the old man asked.

"They seem to be in league with the yellow one", a softer voice answered.

"We're not working with Cheese-kun!", Alice yelled.

"Why should we believe you? Give us proof of your loyalty."

"My name is Nunnally Lamperouge, and this is my friend Alice. We mean no harm", Nunnally explained.

"Wait. _Nunnally_? Do you know Suzaku Kururugi?", the old man asked.

"Yes, he's my friend."

"Well then, a friend of Suzaku's is a friend of ours. I apologize for the misunderstanding. Jun, release them!"

"Yes sir", Jun unwound the rope tied around them.

"My name is Hayate Tsurugi. I am the leader of the Tsurugi clan and therefore the head of our operations. This is my son, Jun."

"If you're not with Cheese-kun's mafia, what were you doing there?", Jun asked.

"We just wanted some pizza", Alice explained.

"If you are true friends of Suzaku, then allow us to explain ourselves", Hayate said. He nodded to his son.

"That insolent blob has been trying to control the world's food supply. He's already started taking over the pizza industry. As it stands, only Papa John's hasn't been conquered. And it's only a matter of time."

"We're trying to keep the balance of restaurants, and Cheese-kun wasn't a problem before. But now he has a secret weapon", Hayate said.

"Secret weapon?", Nunnally asked.

"He plans to use his commercials to hypnotize people with his commercials", Jun said.

"That's horrible! We've got to do something", Alice said.

"I'm glad you're so ready to help", Hayate grinned.

Everyone in the room was snickering. "What's so funny?", Nunnally asked. She looked towards Jun, who only sighed.

**--3:10 am, Studio 11--**

"Come on people! I want this commercial to air by 11 am tomorrow around the world!", Cheese-kun yelled.

He got into position with two spokegirls at his sides, wearing Pizza Hut uniforms. Cheese-kun looked back and forth between them. "Haven't I seen you two from somewhere?"

"Um, nope. Never seen us", Alice said nervously.

"Whatever. Roll camera!", Cheese-kun commanded.

Nunnally and Alice smiled big and went along with the commerical. There was happy music in the background. Cheese-kun turned from evil mafia boss to cutesy lovable blob.

"Cheese-kun here! If you're hungry for somethin' good, I've got the best thing! Try our new salmon pizza! We've got two employees to show ya how it's done!"

"That's right!", Alice exclaimed.

"First you get your crust ready, and spread the sauce", Nunnally said, doing just that.

"Then, spread the cheese!", Alice grabbed Cheese-kun.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

"Like so", Alice stretched the blob and smeared him on the pie.

"Then bake until crust is golden brown!", Nunnally popped him into the oven.

"What was that?", the director yelled.

"It's the end", someone whispered in his ear as he felt cold metal against his neck.

Suddenly the studio was filled with members of the Tsurugi yakuza. Jun took out the director with the butt of his blade. One of them took the Cheese-kun pizza from the oven. Jun walked up to it.

"Cheese-kun, you are now property of the Tsurugi family. Take him to the main house", Jun ordered.

He turned to Nunnally and Alice. "Thank you for your help. And I apologize that my father is into cosplay", he gave a bow of respect to them.

"Thank you for saving us from Cheese-kun", Nunnally thanked.

"If it wasn't for you, we'd be a pizza by now", Alice said.

"I'll take you girls home."

--4:57 am, Alice's house--

"Thanks for the ride Jun!", Nunnally said.

"No problem", he said, walking them to the door.

"Goodnight! Or rather, morning!", Alice said.

""Wait, before you go", Nunnally ran inside and got her cellphone. She called Lelouch. When he answered, he sounded tired.

"Nunnally, what is it?"

"Brother, what's a good way to repay the yakuza?"

"You should probably give them something of value or that they can use. Either work for them or pay them in cash."

"Okay, thank you brother!"

"You're welcome Nunnally."

She hung up and went back to Jun at the door. "Jun, if there's anything you need don't hesitate to call", she wrote her number on his hand.

"I won't. You two were extremely helpful."

The two girls went inside the house, and Alice started giggling.

"What?", Nunnally asked.

"Someone's got a cru~sh!"

"On Jun! No, I was just-I mean I. . . well."

"Lelouch is going to go crazy when he finds out!", Alice yelled.

Nunnally suddenly had a dark aura around her. "Big brother does _not _find out about this", she threatened.

"A-alright", Alice cowered.

They tried to catch some sleep, but 30 minutes later, Lelouch burst through the door. Rolo lagged behind.

"Nunna-pantpant--yakuza--pantpant-what--ugh", he fainted as he stepped in the house.

"Brother!", Nunnally and Rolo went to his side.

"What's wrong with him?", Nunnally asked.

"He ran all the way here from Gino's house", Rolo explained.

"Alice call 911!", Nunnally yelled.

"What?"

"Hurry up! My brother's body can't handle such a rush of adrenaline!"

**Ah, Lelouch and running just don't mix.**

**Up next: for Gil Absol, Lelouch loses his memory and INSANITY HAPPENS! Then again, that happens every chapter doesn't it?**


	24. Amnesiatic Slave

**This one's for Gil Absol, hope ya like it! ^-^**

**Congragulations for those who noticed Jun! I didn't think anyone would recognize him. I was even more surprised to find out he had fans! **

**Teehee, it's almost like I'm too lazy to come up with new OCs, so I borrow them from my other fics!**

**Oh, and I must admit my pervertedness. I giggled when this fanfic reached 69 reviews. -snickers-**

**JT JT JT JT JT**

Suzaku was currently watching his best friend sleep in class, which had been over for about 30 minutes now. They were both late to the Student Council meeting, but Suzaku couldn't find it in himself to wake Lelouch up.

He could hear rushing footsteps and instinctively knew what was about to happen. The door to the classroom slammed open as Milly marched through.

"You guys are late! We've been looking everywhere!", she yelled.

"Sorry Milly", Suzaku apologized. "We would've been there, but I couldn't wake Lelouch."

"Then you weren't trying hard enough", Milly walked over to the dark haired napper.

"No that's not what I meant!", Suzaku stood to defend his friend. "I mean that I think he should rest for a while. He works too hard."

"What are you talking about? He rarely comes to class."

"I'm talking about the council activites you keep planning: Noodle Day, Cosplay Week, Month of the Internet Memes, Secret Admirer Day, Find Arthur a Girlfriend-"

"Okay I get your point. But come on! We need to start the meeting. Just drag him there", Milly ordered.

**JT JT JT JT JT**

"So. . . is anyone gonna wake him up?", Rivalz asked when Suzaku set Lelouch down in a chair.

"Let sleeping dogs lie", Kallen answered.

"LELOUCH WAKE UP!", Milly yelled.

"zzzzzzz."

"Nunnally's been kidnapped!", Rivalz yelled.

"Ugh!", Lelouch flinched in his sleep, before returning to a peaceful slumber.

"Well that did something", Shirley said.

Milly leaned on Lelouch's sleeping form. "Well I'm out of any _legal _ideas."

"Just let him sleep", Suzaku said, trying to keep Lelouch from waking up with bruises.

Milly sighed. "Fine-ah!", she slipped on her perch that was Lelouch, causing him to fall from the chair and land directly on his head.

Everyone was silent at the huge thud. "That doesn't sound too good", Nina muttered.

"L-Lelouch?", Suzaku picked his friend off the floor.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Suzaku immediately noticed something was wrong. Lelouch's eyes were filled with that natural confidence and intelligence he usually had. Instead it looked more like, he didn't even know who he was.

"Lelouch, are you okay?", Suzaku asked.

Lelouch turned his eyes toward the brunette, but didn't answer. "Lelouch?", Suzaku urged.

"Lelouch? Is that my name?"

"You don't remember?", Shirley yelled.

Lelouch looked at everyone in the room. "Who are you people?"

Shirley and Suzaku burst into tears. "Lulu you're so cruel!"

"How could you forget all those years we spent together!", Suzaku said, shaking Lelouch back and forth.

"Hold it!", Milly gathered everyone in a huddle. "We could have some real fun with this", she whispered.

"What do you mean?", Rivalz asked.

"Follow my lead." She turned back to Lelouch. "You're name is Lelouch, and you belong to us!"

"I belong?", Lelouch repeated.

"Yep! You follow our orders absolutely", Milly said.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?", Lelouch asked.

"Oh I have quite a lot of errands for you to do. But first, I'm sure the others have some chores for you", Milly explained.

"Okay, I'm leaving before things get crazy", Kallen said.

"You can't escape the love!", Milly yelled.

"What?"

"Go ahead and leave, we'll have fun without you!", the President exclaimed.

"Whatever", Kallen said as she left.

"Now then Lelouch", Milly pulled on his arm, toward Shirley. "You two! Date! Now!"

Lelouch only nodded while Shirley sputtered nonsense. "A-a-a-a-a-a d-d-d-d-date?" Then in a. . . shall we say her brain exploded from the potential of all her Lelouch fantasies coming true. **(1)** Milly sighed.

"Well I guess she loses her turn. Rivalz, he's yours now."

"Hehe, I'm not really one for slaves, especially when it's a dude."

"Et tu, Rivalz? Then fall Milly!", the president declared dramatically.

"It's not really that serious", Rivalz sweatdropped.

"Fine! I'll take him first. Suzaku, you can have him after I'm done!", Milly exclaimed.

"Uh, okay."

**JT JT JT JT JT**

"Um, did I really do this before?", Lelouch asked unsuredly, fingering the clothes he now wore.

"Of course. Now give me a more uke-look!", Milly commanded.

She had taken him into the photography class and put him against a background. Hundreds of outfits all hung on a rack behind her. At the moment, Lelouch was wearing a girl's uniform with a long, black wig on his head.

So far Milly had convinced him to wear a cat costume, a wedding dress, a Dracula costume, and many more. She grinned at her work.

"With this, I'll be able to make a whole calender for you, and sell them to get the equestrian team off our backs."

She turned back to the clothes rack and took one off with a flourish. "Now then, put on this angel costume and-"

The door opened and a random student entered. He froze at the door and then slowly went into reverse, trying to forget what he just saw.

"Never mind him, now! Put this on!", Milly said as if nothing happened.

**JT JT- About and hour later -JT JT**

"Here ya go Suzaku!", Milly said, handing Lelouch off.

"I'll take him home, I'm sure Nunnally will have something for him", Suzaku suggested.

When they arrived, Suzaku whispered to Nunnally the details, who immediately became worried.

"My brother's head is precious! It's where his brain is! If that gets damaged, then he's not even Lelouch anymore!"

"I think he's still somewhat the same, besides obeying what everyone says", Suzaku said.

Nunnally stopped in her tracks. "Anything?"

"Yeah. Take care of him. I'll be back tomorrow."

Nunnally grinned. Her brother spoiled her already, but there was one thing she wanted that he never did. Nunnally loved watching the professional knightmare battles on TV. So much that sometimes she would sneak under her brother's nose to compete.

But with him like this, sneaking out wouldn't be necessary.

"Brother, I'm going to the knightmare arena! Don't wait up", Nunnally said happily.

"Okay", Lelouch said, he felt a tug in the back of his mind. "Hmm, maybe I should'nt have let her go."

"Lelouch, I'm hungry", C.C. said.

"Then, shall I cook for you?"

C.C.'s eyes widened. Something was wrong with Lelouch. She decided to test him. "Lelouch I want 10 different pizzas with 10 different toppings."

Lelouch nodded, went into the kitchen, and got to work. C.C. smiled with dreams of pizza bliss.

_'I don't know what's with him, but I could get used to it.'_

Sometime later, C.C. was stuffing her face with the pizzas Lelouch made. She was surprisingly pleased. _'He lied to me. Every other time I asked he said he didn't know how to make pizza.'_

She saw the unfamiliar look on his face. It wasn't arrogant or annoyed. It seemed, so submissive. C.C. sighed. _'I know I said I could get used to this. But I feel like he's been possessed.'_

C.C. grabbed one of the empty pans, and walked up to Lelouch.

"What is it?", he asked.

"I'm, just exorcising a demon from your soul", she said calmly.

Before he could answer, she landed a direct blow to the head. And another. And another. And then one more. He fell to the ground, where C.C. left him for the night.

**JT JT JT JT JT**

That morning, Lelouch woke up with a massive headache. "What happened?"

He started mentally panicking when he realized his last memory was falling asleep in class. "What happened!"

He went to school, trying to remember. He came to the council room and found Milly sifting through pictures.

"Milly, what's going on? I can't remember anything from yesterday."

"Oh nothing special happened", she giggled. He swiped the photos from her hands.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. At that moment, Suzaku walked in.

"Morning!"

"Suzaku! What's the meaning of these!", Lelouch yelled, flashing the pictures.

"Yesterday you and Milly were working on the calender", Suzaku explained. Then a lightbulb popped in his head. "Lelouch, you got your memory back!", he grabbed his friend in a tight hug.

Lelouch sighed. "I don't think I want to know."

**JT JT JT JT JT**

**(1): How many of us haven't done that to our anime crush?**

**Up next: A request by Fuuko96. Greek mythology crossover! Can't wait to do that one!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dear readers, and shadow readers alike,**

**I apologize for a slight error with this chapter. **

**It would seem in my haste to update two fanfics at once, I updated my Vocaloid one, Story of Evil.**

**While this one, Lelouch of the Oneshots was update with the same content. **

**You know, if someone reviewed within the near 10 HOURS it was up, I might've been able to catch it sooner.**

**Alas, I have already deleted that chapter, and must now, write it over again.**

**Thanks for reading! This author's note brought to you by iced coffee at one a.m.**

**And now, for something totally different!**

"Geass Channel! Heya guys!", Kaguya screams to a camera, wearing a sailor fuku. "I'm your hostess Kaguya Sumeragi! And here's my co-host, who should be thrilled he's even getting screen time, Rivalz Cardemonde!"

"Uh, hey", Rivalz waved nervously.

"We're nearing the end of season 1 of Code Geass! Only two eppies left. Aren't you excited!", Kaguya exclaimed.

"With only two episodes left, things are getting crazy", Rivalz said. "I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't finished it, but prepare for a lot of chaos."

"It's all for the sake of justice and liberation!", Kaguya yelled loyally.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't you think Lelouch is getting a litte. . crazy?"

"Don't you dare talk about him that way!", Kaguya screamed, grabbing for his neck.

"-choke-I-gack-just mean-ugh-he's getting-bleh-a little like-gah-Light Yagami."

Kaguya pulled back in shock. "Don't. You. DARE COMPARE LELOUCH TO THAT BASTARD! Light got what he deserved! He was an egotistical megalomaniac!"

"And Lelouch. . . isn't?", Rivalz asked, regaining his breath.

"Of course not. This is all for the sake of his sister! And-"

-Up beat music starts-

"Sorry guys! We're all out of time!", Kaguya giggled. "Join us after episode 24. I'm sure we're all anticipating the victory of Zero!"

"I heard from the directors he loses", Rivalz said.

"What?", Kaguya asked, emitting a dark aura.

"Uhhh. . ."

"I'm gonna teach Rivalz here a lesson in hero-worship", Kaguya smiled. "Until then, Bye-bii!"

**Can you tell I wrote this at almost 2 am.**

**-reads again-**

**You probably can.**


	26. The Tale of Suzaku and the Gorgon

**This is for you Fuuko96! Hope all you readers out their enjoy it!**

**It's a AU set in Greek mythology, thought not completely canon to it. I was too lazy to do _too much _research.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

High on Mt. Geass, goddesses lounged, their primary amusement being humans. C.C., the beautiful queen, watched leisurely as two humans flirted. Although she wouldn't admit it, C.C. got very jealous when it came to her husband, and was very possessive.

Everytime some woman, goddess or mortal, came near, she would play a little trick on them. Her husband, Lelouch, was known to be a playboy. However this wasn't completely true. The king of gods just had terrible timing when it came to females.

But that didn't stop C.C. from turning the last girl into a frog. But at the moment, no one was trying to seduce her husband, and the goddess was absolutely bored. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Milly, the goddess of love, appeared.

"C.C. you won't believe the gossip I just heard!"

"Really?", C.C. perked up at the news.

"Mhm! Kallen returned from her hunt and told me that she found a warrior-"

"Is that it? Milly there are thousands of warriors", C.C. sighed, dejected into more boredom.

"No listen! Kallen said he was the best she had ever seen! She battled with him and he almost defeated her!"

"Defeated? Kallen?" Now C.C. was interested. Kallen was the best at what she did. No one, god or human could beat her in the hunt.

"Who was it?"

"No one knows. As soon as the fight was over he high-tailed it. Strange", Milly mused outloud.

"Well find him and bring him to me. Today just got interesting", C.C. said.

"What do you think I am? A messenger? Get Rivalz to do it!"

And with that, C.C. sent to blue haired messenger to find this amazing warrior. He followed the description of curly brown hair, and green eyes.

"At least that what Kallen told me. She also said that he may look innocent at first, but his soul burns with the fire of a fighter", Milly said.

"Think she's in love?", C.C. asked.

"Hard to tell. She at least admires him", Milly said. "I can't wait to meet him. Strong warriors are always the cutest!"

But C.C. stopped listening. She was trying to think of amusing quests that this boy would complete for her. Meanwhile, Rivalz travelled to where the mortals lived, in the place where Milly told him to look.

"If I were a warrior, capable of defeating a goddess, where would I be?", he pondered outloud.

He walked around aimlessly in a dense forest, trying to figure out where to find this boy. Suddenly, he set off a trap and was caught in a net.

"Hey! What's the big idea!", Rivalz yelled.

"You tell me", a voice said.

Rivalz akwardly turned in the net to see a brown haired boy. Maybe he was the one C.C. wanted. The boy took out a knife and cut down the net, releasing Rivalz.

"What were you doing in my net. It was made to trap simple animals." Then he paused for a moment. "You not an animal whose been changed into this form by a god, are you?"

"No! I'm the messenger of the gods, Rivalz."

"Suzaku. So what's a messenger doing in a net?"

"I've been sent on a mission. Some kid almost beat the Goddess of the Hunt and now C.C. wants him."

"Goddess of the Hunt? Blue eyes, huge temper?", the boy asked.

"Yeah. So, have you seen anyone like that?"

"I think I fought a girl like that earlier. I had no idea she was a goddess."

"She was right, you're an airhead", Rivalz said.

"It's just that I've never been beaten in a fight."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Anyway, you have an appointment."

"With who?"

"C.C.."

"C.C.?"

"Yes! Now let's go!", Rivalz said getting frustrated.

Soon Suzaku was in front of the Queen, being assessed all over. C.C. circled him like a vulture.

"And you're sure, you're a mortal?", she asked for the fifth time.

"Yes I'm sure", Suzaku nodded.

"You are absolutely positive that you're not at least a demigod?"

"To be honest, I don't remember my parents. But I've never been any different than any other kid."

"An orphan? So who raised you?"

"I was raised by a smith."

"A smith?"

"Yes. His name is Lloyd", Suzaku answered.

"How would you like to become a hero?", C.C. asked.

"A hero? How do I do that?"

"I've got a certain quest that needs to be completed. It seems that a certain maiden has been captured by a gorgon, I'm not sure why though. It would, however, be amusing to see a human try and defeat such a beast."

"A gorgon? Can't they turn you into stone when you look in their eyes?", Suzaku asked. "How am I supposed to fight something I can't look at?"

"You were able to match with Kallen, the best the gods have to offer, and you're worried about not being able to see your opponent?"

"Well, who am I supposed to be saving?"

"You'll know when you get there. In fact, the gorgons lair isn't far from where you live. I'm surprised you haven't encountered them yet. Well, off with you", C.C. said, waving a hand and transporting him back home.

He went into his home and chose his best sword, forged by his guardian. It was at that moment that Lloyd appeared through the door.

"What do you have your sword out for? Have a damsel in distress?", he asked.

"Actually, yes", Suzaku answered. "C.C. has given me a mission herself, to save a maiden from the gorgons."

Lloyd brightened exponentially. "In that case, I'll give you something I've been working on! Come with me!"

He led Suzaku to his smith's shop in town and handed him something. "It's a shield that I've been working on for 5 years. It's my pride and joy, made especially for you."

Suzaku looked at it with awe. It was round, and shined like a god's eye. It was ivory and had a trim of gold. "It's perfect."

"Now then, you said you needed to fight gorgons, correct? Did you know they only lived a stone's throw away?", Lloyd mused. Looking towards a mountain that overlooked the city. "It's a wonder they've never kidnapped someone before."

"They really live _that _close?", Suzaku asked cluelessly.

"Yeah. Well, time for you to go", Lloyd said, pushing him out of the shop.

Suzaku made sure his sword was sheathed, and strapped the shield to his back, setting off. He went over the river, through the woods, and scaled the mountain to find the gorgon's domain. He got to a ledge and found a cave that glowed with fire light.

He unsheathed his sword and gripped his shield, trying to sneak his way in. He could see that the light came from a fire, boiling a huge pot. There were also a few lanterns around the walls. It seemed, that there was no one around.

Suzaku heard the sound of clanking metal. A quick turn and he saw that on the other side of the cave, opposite the pot, was a girl, chained to the walls. She looked up at him in shock.

"What are you doing here?", she asked. "You have to leave now!"

"I'm here to rescue you. My name is Suzaku. Where are the gorgons?"

"They left to get something earlier. But they might be back soon! You've got to hurry!", she pleaded.

Suzaku put back his sword and shield and walked toward the captive girl. It was dim where she stood, but he could make out her fair features. _'She's pretty. There's no way she could've done something to deserve this.'_

He tried working off her shackles, when he heard foot steps. Suzaku jumped to the roof of the ceiling and gripped a stalactite. A figure walked in from the entrance. Suzaku could only see the top of their head, but he noticed the distinct blue snakes that made up the hair.

"My little morsel, I couldn't find that oh-so-special spice that would've made this a soup fit for the gods."

"My name is Euphie! And I'm not food!"

"I know, I usually don't go out of my way to capture my food, but I heard of a recipe that just **needs **the soul of an innocent maiden!"

"Couldn't you just make somethin more humane?", Euphie pleaded.

"Oh heavens no! I had this soup once before and now I _must _have it again!"

At this moment, Suzaku pounced upon the gorgon and unsheathed his sword.

"Don't look her in the eye!", Euphie reminded.

Suzaku turned away and used his shield as a mirror. The brilliant white reflected the stern face of the evil mistress.

"What are you doing?", she pouted.

"I can't allow you to eat this fair maiden!", he proclaimed.

"And **why **not?", she put her hands on her hips.

"I have been sent on this mission by the gods. I have the blessing of C.C. herself. And I will not lie idly as the blood of the innocent is shed so needlessly-"

"Then what do you suggest I do for dinner?", she interrupted, throwing a cookbook at him.

Suzaku opened it to a bookmarked page and looked at the ingredients. "There's nothing in here about an innocent soul", he said.

The gorgon took the book from his hands and look it over. "Oh! This is for a sacrifice! I wondered why the recipe called for goat's blood and a child's tears."

She went over to Euphie and released her from the shackles. "You're free to go."

Euphie went to Suzaku's side, and they left the cave, feeling confused. She hitched a ride on his back as he scaled back down the mountain. Before they reached the bottom, they were transported to Mt. Geass.

Before them, C.C. lounged on a throne, looking amused. "Well done Suzaku. Though, I should've known the gorgon Cecile would've made such a misconception. She's usually very docile and wouldn't hurt a fly."

"So you mean Euphie's capture was an accident?", Suzaku asked.

"I guess so. But you completed my task, and so now, you are recognized as a her-"

"C.C., what's going on?", a voice said.

"Oh Lelouch, how has you're day been?", C.C. asked innocently.

A regal god, with night black hair, appeared beside C.C.. Suzaku and Euphie recognized him as the king of all the gods and goddesses. They both looked on in awe as the couple went on.

"I mean, why is there an entire village filled with barren women?", Lelouch demanded.

"They're not barren", C.C. said.

"I don't think women giving birth to cheese-kuns is exactly better."

Suddenly a yellow blob appeared in C.C.'s arms. It cuddled into her body.

"I like cheese-kuns. They're cute and so lovable", C.C. protested.

"You are terrorizing a villiage for no reason!"

"I have a reason! There's a whole group of girls in that village who worship you entirely too much!"

"And how is that possible?"

"They refuse to bear their husband's heirs because they seem to believe YOU will bless them with a child!", C.C. pouted.

". . . What?"

"These girls think you will somehow give them children without their husbands. I needed to show them who was in charge of childbirth."

_'These gods are surprisingly human', _Suzaku thought as he watched them.

"I'll handle those mortals, but you have to remove that curse", Lelouch said.

"Fine, protect your precious followers. But first, I need to recognize this mortal right here as a hero."

Lelouch turned to Suzaku and Euphie. "That's right, you saved a girl from Cecile. I'm not sure if that should really count."

"Oh, who are you to judge?", C.C. said.

"I do believe I'm the highest being in the universe, but if you know someone with a power over me, please name them", Lelouch demanded.

C.C. poked his nose. "Me."

Lelouch sighed. "Fine. I don't really care one way or another. Let's just make everyone heroes!"

"In that case, I shall marry this cheese-kun, and he shall be my husband, and king."

"Over my dead body", Lelouch muttered harshly.

"You two may go now", C.C. said, taking them back to Suzaku's house.

Euphie looked utterly confused. "What just happened?"

"I don't know. I think everything is more confusing with gods involved."

Meanwhile, the goddess of love, Milly watched Suzaku and Euphie with interest.

"Sometimes I make others fall in love just for the fun of it. But this time, I don't think I'll have to!"

**Once again, I apologize for the chapter mishap, but to be honest, it was not this chapter.**

**I thought I updated with speechbubble's request, while this one was still in the works. But that'll be my next chapter.**

**Anyone have any oneshot in mind? Maybe a crack-dream sequence thing? A silly Au? Or maybe something serious for a change?**

**Up next: speechbubbles's request which I accidentally deleted. It should be up by the end of the week. It'll be a certain thing, happening at a certain place. I don't know why, but I don't wanna give too much away! Just wait for it!**


	27. In Which Queer is Used Two Ways

**This one's for you speechbubble! . . . And anyone else who wants to read it of course.**

**This one pokes fun at Lelouch's sexuality and masculinity. Actually, which of these oneshots _doesn't _do that?**

**Enjoy!**

"Niisan don't go!"

"Oniisama, stay with us!"

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing."

Rolo and Nunnally pleaded with their brother to stay home that night. You see, Lelouch was finally graduating, and tonight was a seniors only party at Gino's house. But the two younger siblings wanted to spend time with their brother.

In their eyes, Lelouch was spending less and less time with them. So why should he go to a stupid seniors party that he wouldn't even like?

"I have to go, President is holding a few things against me", Lelouch said.

"But Milly isn't even president anymore!", Rolo protested.

And it was true. After Milly graduated, Lelouch became president of Ashford Academy. He just called her that out of a force of habit.

"If I don't go, she'll just send Suzaku, like some sort of assassin."

"Suzaku", Rolo growled.

Nunnally herself had no problem with Suzaku. He spoiled her even more than Lelouch. But Rolo only saw him as a rival for Lelouch's attention.

"If you love Suzaku so much, why don't you just marry him?"

"Why does everyone think that?", Lelouch yelled.

Thanks to a certain calendar made by the Student Council made out Lelouch and Suzaku to be a couple. Lelouch outright refused to have such pictures taken of him. Of course, President Lelouch had no power over headmaster's granddaughter Milly, and the calendar was commissioned and completed.

Of course it brought even more than the expected revenue, but at what cost? Half the school thought Lelouch was Suzaku's girlfriend. Not that he'd ever admit to such an accusation. Lelouch just tried to ignore it.

"I'll only be gone for a hour at the most."

"You promise?", Nunnally asked.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise!"

"Fine", Lelouch wrapped his pinky around hers.

"If you're not back in an hour, we're coming to get you", Rolo said.

"I don't expect any less", Lelouch said before leaving.

**-30 minutes later, Gino's house-**

Lelouch was only slighty pissed, just slightly.

"Hey Lulu! I love that dress in April!"

Scratch that. He was super mega ultra pissed times infinity to the highest power in the all known universe and unknown universes. Throughout the whole party, people had been commenting on the calendar.

And to make matters worse, his official nickname had become Lulu. It was almost like everyone was trying to make him out to be the gay best friend.

"Lelouch, are you okay?", Suzaku asked.

Ah, his best friend. . . was not making things better. If anything, he was fanning the flames of the homolust. The thing about Suzaku is, he doesn't assume anything. And that's probably why he seemed like such an idiot.

No matter what, he kept an innocent view on just about everything. Even when people suggested that he was dating Lelouch, he answered in such a friendly way, 'He's my closest friend in the world'. An answer that made all the fangirls swoon.

"I'm fine Suzaku, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The same one when C.C. made you watch the Cheese-kun Happy Hour", Suzaku said.

"And when Nunnally cosplayed at a convention", Rivalz added.

"And when Milly tried to make you pose naked for art class."

"And when-"

"Okay! I get it!", Lelouch yelled. He checked his watch. Only 15 minutes left.

"Calm down Lelouch. It's a party!", Rivalz exclaimed, blending back into the crowd.

"Lelouch, are you sure you're okay?", Suzaku asked.

"Yes."

"You want some of my hot dog?", Suzaku asked his friend.

Eye twitch. "No thanks."

"Are you sure? It's got mayonnaise."

"What?"

"I didn't think it would taste good at first, but Gino convinced me-"

"Suzaku I don't want a hot dog."

"Okay, how about a half-smoke. They're bigger and meatier than normal hot dogs. But maybe you're that hungry."

"I'm fine."

"Okay", Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch checked the time again. He had 8 minutes left. Suddenly a random girl grabbed them both.

"You two! Seven Minutes in Heaven! Now!", she yelled before throwing them in a dark closet.

They stumbled around. "There's got to be a light switch in here", Lelouch said.

"Ow! That's my eye!"

"Sorry."

Suzaku felt around. "I think I've got-"

"Agh! Don't touch that!", Lelouch yelled.

"Sorry Lelouch."

"Here it is", Lelouch sighed, flicking a switch.

The light shone and Lelouch sat on the floor, Suzaku joining him.

"What are we supposed to do in here?", Lelouch asked.

"Why don't we play a game?", Suzaku suggested.

"A game? Sure, why not?"

"Okay. I'll give you a riddle, and you have to guess what it is", Suzaku said.

"Alright. Go ahead", Lelouch said, confident that his high IQ would make this game easy.

"What's yellow and filled with cream?"

"W-what?"

"You know. Yellow and filled with sweet, white cream", Suzaku smiled innocently.

Lelouch's eye twitched. _'Suzaku's asian, so he could be implying-No! I will not admit that the first thing my mind think of is. . . that! But still, what else is filled with cream that happens to be yellow?'_

"I give up Suzaku, what is it?"

Lelouch half-expected Suzaku to pounce on him with a -insert sexy, witty comment here-. So he was a little surprised when **this **happened instead.

"A twinkie!"

". . . A what?"

"A twinkie. Those little cakes with cream in the middle. Euphie and Nunnally eat them all the time."

Lelouch checked his watch, there was one minute left in the closet. Suzaku's stomach growled.

"I could really go for some Swedish balls."

"Suzaku please tell me you mean meatballs."

"Yeah, there was a whole platter next to the hot dogs. But Gino told me you just call them balls-"

"_Meat_balls, Suzaku. The word balls makes things. . . confusing", Lelouch explained. "Don't listen to everything Gino says."

"Alright."

Lelouch stood up to leave, as their time was almost up. Suzaku tried to stand, but in a bout of random clumsyness, he tripped on a shoe and fell over on top of Lelouch. At that moment, the door opened and a light flashed.

Both boys looked up to see Milly with a camera.

"It figures only Suzaku could get you in that position", she giggled.

Suddenly, something crashed from the ceiling. "Niisan! You're time is up!"

"We're here to bring you home Oniisama!"

When the dust clear a 10 foot tall, custom knightmare frame was visible. Nunnally sat in the upper seat, while Rolo was at the bottom.

Rolo eyed his brother's position. "I knew there was something going on between you!"

Lelouch quickly got up. "NOTHING is going on! And where did you two get that knightmare?"

Both siblings fidgeted nervously. "Jeremiah", Nunnally finally said.

Lelouch sighed. "Note to self: Jeremiah can't babysit anymore. Just take us home."

He hopped onto the knightmare, ready to go home.

"Wait!", Milly called. "Don't forget, tomorrow you cosplay as Ritsuka Aoyagi!"

"When did I ever agree to that?", Lelouch asked.

"Don't you remember?", Suzaku reminded. "It was either Ritsuka Aoyagi or Yuko Ichihara. I'm going to be Misaki Takahashi, remember?"

"Fine, whatever. I'll deal with it in the morning", Lelouch said.

On the way home in their inconspicuous knightmare, Rolo asked, "Niisan, doesn't it bother you that both Ritsuka and Misaki are ukes?"

"I don't care. I'm already starting to repress my high school experience." Then Lelouch paused. "How do you know they're ukes?"

"Uuuh. . .I might've watch a few episodes of those anime", Rolo said.

"Great. You have a knightmare I didn't know about, and you're watching yaoi. I need to keep a closer eye on you two."

"Perfect!", Nunnally exclaimed. "You can keep an eye on us when we got to the zoo on Sunday."

"And see a movie next Friday", Rolo added.

"And watch go to the summer festival!", Nunnally said.

Lelouch sighed. People just can't leave him alone. Why did it seem that everyone wants a piece of him?

* * *

**It seems that way because everyone does.**

**Up next: For sakurahanaalice, Milly and Cecile do a cooking show. What poor victim-I mean lucky volunteer will taste their food?**


	28. Cecile's Recipe Part 1

**This will be a two-part thing, but I will put a chapter in between as an intermission.**

**Here's part one!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Life was relatively normal for Suzaku Kururugi. He lived in an apartment, with his roommate Gino, and was good friends with the neighbors. In fact, every Saturday, they got together for either breakfast, lunch, or dinner. They rotated whose place they ate at. It was a good cycle, with only one bump on the road.

Cecile Croomy.

Her apartment was right next to Suzaku's and she lived with a man named Lloyd. She was a nice, good-natured person. It was just. . . her cooking.

**-Saturday Breakfast made by Cecile-**

"Just make smaller pancakes you crazy woman!", Lloyd demanded.

"No! I got this!", Cecile protested.

She grasped the handle on the pan, which was about five times larger than a normal one, and thrust it into the air. Cecile watch the half-cooked pancake flip up, intending to catch in the pan on the other side to cook but instead-

**PLOP!**

The giant pancake landed right onto Ohgi's head. The entire room was silent while it slipped down his face onto the floor.

"Ohgi! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?", Cecile apologized.

"Uh, yeah. It's okay Cecile. Just try again. . . smaller pancakes."

"How does it taste?", she asked.

"What?"

"How does it taste?", she repeated.

Ohgi licked a little patch left on his face. "It tastes good!"

"Now if she could only make them right", Lloyd said.

**-Saturday Lunch made by Cecile-**

"Um, what exactly is this?", Suzaku asked, eyeing his food.

"You of all people should know, Suzaku. It's onigiri", Cecile smiled.

She was right. It was a simple rice ball. But Suzaku's been here too many times to fall for it. Gino poked his with a fork, while Ohgi stayed a safe distance away.

"What's in them?", Lloyd asked.

"Just a little filling. I want your opinion on it", Cecile said innocently.

"What filling?", Gino asked suspiciously.

"Just try it! If you guys won't eat that, I found a recipe for natto-"

"Okay, we'll eat it", Suzaku surrendered.

"Whatever natto is, can't be as bad as this", Gino said.

Suzaku gave him a serious look. "It is." He sighed and took a bite into the rice ball.

"I made the filling by mixing tabasco, wasabi, and this thing called the bhut jolokia pepper", Cecile said.

The filling fell into Suzaku's mouth and lit up his entire body. He spit it out, breathing fire right into Ohgi's direction. Luckily the man dodged before he could get torched.

_"iDemasiado caliente! iDemasiado caliente! iMi lengua! iEl boca quema! iTodo esta ardiendo!", _Suzaku screamed before vomiting and falling to the floor.

Gino broke out cackling. "I didn't know you knew spanish Suzaku!", he laughed.

"Ah. . .ah. . . I don't", Suzaku gasped and panted.

"I think he needs to go to the hospital", Ohgi said.

"But I thought it'd be good!", Cecile said. "The merchant said bhut jolokia was the hottest pepper on the market."

"Well that explains the fire", Lloyd said.

"What? Oh! You mean spicy." Cecile gasped. "You mean I fed him the spiciest pepper in the world!"

"Cecile, what do you think 'hot' means?", Lloyd asked.

"When he said 'hottest pepper on the market', I assumed he meant popular."

"At least we know you weren't trying to kill us", Gino said. He glanced at Suzaku on the floor, who was passed out by now. "Maybe we **should** get him to a doctor."

He felt something tug on his leg. It was Suzaku.

"Gi. . . no", he spoke weakly.

"What is it?"

"Natto. . . is better."

-o-o-o-

Which brings us to the present day. The day where Ohgi, Lloyd, Gino, and Suzaku thought Cecile cooking classes would've paid off. Alas, it turned out to be possibly the most nightmarish night of their lives. And it's all thanks to one person.

Schneizel.

Cecile's charming and charismatic teacher. And she had a little school girl crush on him. Her infatuation would be the fuel for the next dinner. Tonight would be her first meal since taking his class. The guys were happily anticipating food by Cecile that did not push them off the cliff of death. But then unfortunately, THIS happened.

-o-o-o-

"Cecile, what are you making tonight?", Lloyd asked before everyone came over.

"It's a surprise", she said in a sing-song voice.

Out of habit, Lloyd shivered, but then remembered she had a teacher, so tonight's dinner should be edible. The others came over and Cecile presented them with her work.

"For tonight, I made fajitas. The chicken is fully cooked, the peppers are mild, and it's all fresh!", she exclaimed.

"Fresh doesn't mean alive, right?", Gino asked.

"Just eat it!"

They had to admit, there was nothing threatening about the food. The guys made their fajitas, and looked at each with a silent agreement.

"Ok, on three", Suzaku said. "1, 2, 3!"

Lloyd, Gino, Suzaku, and Ohgi all took a bite and chewed.

"Mm! Cecile this is sooo good!", Gino said, between chews.

"Yeah, good job", Suzaku swallowed. "It goes all the way down my throat!"

"I guess I can finally let you handle the cayenne pepper now", Lloyd said.

"Really? You guys love it!", Cecile asked.

"Mhm", Ohgi said. "This is the best fajita I've ever tasted."

"That's great, now I need you boys to do something for me", Cecile said.

"What is it?", Gino asked.

"I need you to assassinate this woman", Cecile said darkly, showing them a picture.

. . . . . . ."What?", Suzaku asked dumbly.

"She's been putting the moves on Schneizel and it needs to stop!", she yelled.

"And you want us to kill her?", Ohgi confirmed.

"There's no way we can do that! There's got to be another way Cecile", Suzaku pleaded.

"I thought you might say that. So I put a poison in all your food. So if you want the antidote, you should listen to me."

"P-poison?", Lloyd yelled.

"Yep."

"Man Cecile, your hardcore", Gino commented. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm glad you're finally agreeing", she grinned.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Part 2 shall come after a short intermission chapter. Which is as always, up for requests!**


	29. Through the Eyes of a Plush Toy

**On the conclusion of Cecile's Recipe:**

"Give me the goddamn code!"

"I don't have it!"

"I'm warning you! I've got Cecile's homemade ice cream and I'm not afraid to use it!"

**All that and more, on Lelouch of the Oneshots: Cecile's Recipe Part 2.**

**But first, a short intermission chapter**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eyes that shouldn't be able to see, watched two people quarrel. These eyes belonged to a seemingly lifeless doll, Cheese-kun.

Cheese-kun POV

The bad man was yelling at Mama, but she seemed as calm as ever.

"C.C. it's taking up unnecessary space!"

"That 'it' is a boy, named Cheese-kun" Yay! Mama was defending me!

"And I suppose 'he' will also be taking my bed with you?"

"You're welcome to join us. Then we can make the kanji for river." I don't know what Mama was talking about, but I didn't want the bad man to be around me.

"Kanji for river? What are you talking about witch?"

"Nothing. Go do your work, and leave your poor wife and child to fend for themselves." Yes, make that bad man go Mama!

"Stop teasing me. I'll be back late. You can order pizza, but ONLY one."

"We'll see about that."

"I didn't mean it as a challenge. It's a rule if you want to use this card again."

The bad man handed Mama a card. She ran over to me and squished me in a hug. I liked being hugged by Mama.

"Cheese-kun, would you like a little brother or sister? Daddy's paying~"

A brother or sister? Maybe the bad man isn't so bad after all.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**This was just a shorty to hold you over until I put up the next chapter.**

**The next shall be the conclusion of Cecile's Recipe!**


	30. Cecile's Recipe Finale

**And now, for the dramatic conclusion of Cecile's Recipe!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Lloyd, we're going to need your inventions for this."

"Whaat? MY inventions? I doubt you'd want children's RC toys", Lloyd denied Cecile's request.

"Don't lie to me. I know you have that lab in the basement and you've got a whole assortment of spy gear."

"Sp-spy gear?", Ohgi stuttered.

"Lloyd my man! You been holdin' out?", Gino said, wrapping an arm around the spectacled man's shoulder's.

"Take us down there now!", Cecile demanded.

"Yeah, the longer we stand here, the faster the poison spreads!", Ohgi agreed.

"Wait wait WAIT!", Suzaku yelled.

"What is it?", Gino asked.

"Don't you guys think we're being a little relaxed about this? Cecile POISONED us! She wants us to KILL someone!"

"Your point?", Lloyd asked.

"Maybe we should, I don't know, CALL THE POLICE!", Suzaku screamed.

Cecile smirked deviously. "You don't want to help me Suzaku? You don't want to help a poor, love stricken, heart broken maiden?"

"H-heart broken?"

"Isn't the saying 'love is justice'? Surely I am better for Schneizel than that harlot", Cecile started tearing up.

"Hey, what's a harlot?", Gino whispered to Ohgi. "It's an old way of insulting a lady", Ohgi answered.

"Suzaku, as we speak, my chances at true love are being taken away."

"'Love is justice'?", Suzaku repeated. He couldn't help but think of his own love, who had left under particular circumstances without knowing how he felt.

Gino sighed. He knew Suzaku fell for anything with the word 'justice' hook, line, and sinker. Within minutes they were in the basement of the apartment, surrounded by Lloyd's inventions.

"So what exactly did you have in mind?", Lloyd asked Cecile.

"The basic spy gadgets. I know that slut will be at Schneizel's house. I want you to get in, kill her and get out."

"I can't believe you're so serious about this", Ohgi said.

Suzaku turned toward him with nightvision goggles. "All for the sake of justice."

"Exactly", Cecile nodded.

**8:11 pm, a gated community.**

"Um, C-Cecile? Is this really neccesary?", Suzaku said, pulling at the tight suit he was wearing.

"It's for the love of justice Suzaku!"

"Right!"

At the moment, the five of them were in a white van stationed about a block away from Schneizel's residence.

"Schneizel is in his home with that hussy. Suzaku, you will infiltrate the house, while Ohgi distracts Schneizel. Lloyd and I will keep surveillance here", Cecile explained.

She thrusted a pint of ice cream into Suzaku's hands. "What's this?", he asked.

"A pint of my homemade ice cream. You'll understand when the time comes."

"Um, okay?"

"And what do I do?", Gino asked.

Cecile looked at him, thinking for a moment. "You'll be our police officer. When Schneizel realizes that his floozy is dead, he'll call 911. We'll direct the call here and you'll arrive and we'll be able to keep our prints off the record."

"Cecile everything here is illegal! How can we go through with this?", Suzaku yelled his common sense peeking out again.

Cecile sighed. "Suzaku, I love him. I really, really love him. And I can't allow him to be taken away by this woman. When I look back on my life, I want to say I have no regrets; that I didn't let my love walk away without at least knowing my feelings."

"'No regrets'?", Suzaku repeated. Cecile had tugged at his heartstrings once again as he reminisced of his lost love.

She gave him a sad look. "You can understand that can't you? At my age, I don't have much time."

"What's with the dramatics? Are you going through menopause?", Lloyd asked.

Suzaku and Ohgi quickly left the van as Cecile released her wrath upon Lloyd. Suzaku made his way to the side of the house to find an opening. Ohgi went up to the front door with a huge cardboard box. He rang the doorbell and it was answered by a tall, blonde man.

Inside the van, Lloyd covered his ears when Cecile squealed at Schneizel's appearance.

"May I help you?", he asked politely.

"I have a delivery for a Mr. Schneizel", Ohgi said.

"Really? I'm not expecting anything at the moment."

"The sender name is Lilac Landerpuge."

"Who?"

"A-ah, I mean, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Cecile smacked Gino upside the head. "Nice handwriting!"

"I'm a lover, not a writer!"

Oghi stood there nervously as he waited for something to happen.

"Well I should sign right?", Schneizel asked.

_"Ohgi! Stall him. Suzaku hasn't finished the job yet!" _, Cecile said through an earpiece.

"A-actually, I have to come in and open the package", Ohgi said.

"Oh? You do?", Schneizel said unconvinced.

"Yes. This package was given specific directions. I must come inside and open the package."

"Very well. Come on in."

As Ohgi was let inside, Suzaku was having problems of his own. He got inside just fine, but he needed to find the woman. He snuck through the hallway and opened various doors, still finding nothing. Finally, he opened a door and found something, but it wasn't what he expected.

He saw a man there. He was a pretty feminine man, but definitely a man. Suzaku knew this because the man was naked. Naked. . . and wet. As he saw the man opening his mouth to scream, Suzaku shut the door and clamped his hand over the man's mouth.

"Calm down, I assure you, I'm not a suspicious person", Suzaku said.

The man gave him an unconvinced look. "I'll get off of your if you promise not to scream."

He nodded, and Suzaku backed off. The man put a towel around his waist and glared at Suzaku."So, what are you doing here?"

"I can't tell you that ." Suzaku couldn't help but feel that this person was somewhat familiar. Suzaku turned his head sideways, trying to figure it out. "What are you staring at?", he asked.

"I don't know, it's just. . . ", Suzaku raised his hands to form a square around the stranger's head. Suddenly it clicked.

But downstairs, Ohgi was drawing a blank. Things weren't going to well for him. "I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"

"I said it's strange for me to be recieving a package from Lelouch. He is my cousin, you see, and we've haven't spoken in five years", Schneizel said.

"R-really?"

Schneizel had taken Ohgi into his living room and they now sat across from each other

"Yes, so I'm anxious to know what he's sent me. Please open it."

Ohgi looked at the box in his hands. "Okay", Oghi opened the box, and found another box. He opened that one, and found another box. Ohgi was starting to question what exactly Cecile put in here.

Suzaku realized who was before him, and suddenly it all made sense. It just made him all the more angrier when he realized that Cecile made them go through all this.

"Even going as far as poisoning us. It's all just ridiculous."

"That's it, I'm calling the police." The man then locked the door and took out his cell phone.

"H-hey! I just said that I'm not suspicious!", Suzaku went to the door and tried to unlock it, but it wouldn't budge. He then noticed a numbered pad next to the door. "I need a password. Give it to me!"

"No", the man said planinly, dialing the police.

Suzaku rushed forward and tackled him.

"Give me the goddamn code!"

"I don't have it!"

Suzaku took out the pint of ice cream. "I'm warning you! I've got Cecile's homemade ice cream and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Why are you even here!"

_"Hello, County Police."_

Suzaku recognized Gino's disguised voice.

"There's someone in my house!"

"Give me the phone!", Suzaku said and began wrestling with him. He had to talk to Gino and tell him the truth.

Ohgi was still opening boxes when he and Schneizel heard noises coming from upstairs.

"U-um, I think I'm almost there!", Ohgi said trying to distract Schneizel.

And he was right. Ohgi made it to the final box and opened it to find. . . a box of condoms. A 50-pack of condoms.

_'Cecile has a bad sense of humor, or she's just crazy.'_

"This must be some sort of joke. For us to have this prolonged period of no contact, and then for him to suddenly send me. . . this", Schneizel said.

The doorbell rang and Schneizel excused himself to answer it. Ohgi looked towards the doors and saw Gino dressed as a police officer with the fakest mustache there ever was. Gino stood there grinning, as if he was enjoying his part.

"I got a call from a resident saying that there was strange man on the premises."

"A strange man?", Schneizel questioned.

Suddenly, the ceiling fell in above Ohgi and when the dust cleared it revealed Suzaku under the man from before. Ohgi reported what just happened to Lloyd and Cecile.

Schneizel and Gino ran in to see the damage. Schneizel ran to the towel-clad man. "Kanon! Are you okay? Who is this?"

_"Ohgi tell Suzaku to use the ice cream, you guys gotta get out of there!", _Cecile said.

"Suzaku!", Ohgi yelled. "Use the ice cream!"

"Got it!", Suzaku opened the ice cream and threw it onto the the floor, causing a smoke bomb explosion. Ohgi, Suzaku, and Gino quickly rushed out of the house and back to the van. Cecile manned the wheel and got the out of the neighborhood. When they were catching their breath, Suzaku blew up.

"Cecile you had it wrong! That picture of a woman, was a MAN! Schneizel is dating a MAN! That rival of love is a MAN!"

"Hey Suzaku calm down", Gino said. "She just found out her true love is gay."

Suzaku thought about it and realized how bad she must've felt. But he couldn't completely forgive her. "Just give us the antidote and let's forget this night ever happened."

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel weak", Gino said before falling over.

"Gino!", Suzaku yelled.

Seconds later, both Ohgi and Lloyd were out. "Cecile! How could you do this to us!", Suzaku yelled, tearing up.

At the wheel, she was crying as well. "I'm so sorry Suzaku. I. . . I just wanted him to love me", she muttered.

Suzaku felt his eyelids grow heavy as his world went black.

**Sunday, 10:29 am**

Green eyes opened taking in the bright sunshine. Then realized that these eyes shouldn't be opening at all.

"Ugh", he groaned. "Is this heaven?"

He looked around and saw Cecile holding a spoon filled with something, coming toward his mouth. "No, this is definitely hell."

"Don't be like that. Be happy you're alive", Cecile said.

"How is that possible?"

He saw Gino slinking by into his room. "Cecile is just too unbelieveable. She can't even make poison right."

"Huh?", Suzaku asked.

"It turns out that instead of a deadly poison, I made a sleeping potion. That's such a relief", Cecile said.

"To who? You tried to kill us!", Suzaku screamed weakly.

"Well at least you're not dead", Gino said.

"But what about Schneizel?", Suzaku asked.

Cecile smiled. "I'm a little sad that he's in love with another, but I guess it's for the best. That obsessive woman wasn't me at all."

"I'm glad that you realize your mistake. Being with Schneizel wouldn't have been healthy for you", Suzaku agreed.

"Besides, since last night, I've found something else to occupy my time with", Cecile smiled happily.

"What's that?", Suzaku asked.

"I thought about Schneizel and that man, Kanon. I realized I was okay with it. And then I found out about this type of manga called yaoi and-"

"Stop right there!", Suzaku said.

"What?"

"I don't need to hear anymore", Suzaku shuddered.

Plotting to kill your rival in love, even going as far as extortion was one thing, but becoming a yaoi fangirl was another thing all together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-siiiiiiigh- This thing could've been up about a week ago. But there were. . . complications. In fact at one point, I was thinking of having Cornelia be the other woman and Kanon was a sex slave robot for Schneizel.**

**In the end, I decided to change it at the last minute and this is the product. Hope ya liked it!**

**Next up is a oneshot about the Student Council and a summer garden. Look forward to it! And now, a message from this guy!**

**Gino: Hey! You there! Wanna see us get lost in space? Or work at a hospital? Or see some sexy time with Kallen?**

**Kallen: Hey!**

**Gino: Well you probably aren't gonna see that one, but if you do have an idea, send it in a message or review and it'll be blown to knightmare sized proportions!**

**Me: Couldn't have said it better myself.**


	31. Oneshot Choices

Okay, so I'm sorta in a slump, and I'd like you guys to help out! Here's what I got so far for a few oneshots. I'd like ya to decide which one you'd think would be best to finish for the next chapter. I know I promised the Student Council summer garden, but that one got accidentally deleted. So. . . .that'll take a while to get back too.

**The Wizard of Geass**

It was a lovely day in Britannia, which was a small town, but a certain girl wasn't happy. That girl was Nunnally Lamperouge. She was running home from somewhere, holding her cat and best friend, Arthur. Nunnally ran into the house and shut the door. She had just ran from Ms. Lohmeyer's house.

"That old lady she's as mean as a witch!", Nunnally muttered as she went into her house.

Nunnally lived with her Aunty Milly and Uncle Rivalz. They lived on a quiet farm. Though Nunnally had her worries. One, of course, was Ms. Lohmeyer, who was Nunnally's strict tutor. And she hated her cat Arthur. Ms. Lohmeyer even threatened Arthur a few times before.

Another problem in Nunnally's life was her wish of adventure. She never set foot outside of Britannia. And her Aunt and Uncle treated her like a fragile piece of glass.

"Nunnally, you shouldn't antagonize Ms. Lohmeyer. She's a very nice woman", Aunty Milly said.

"I don't!"

"Just go outside and feed the chickens. And be careful!"

Nunnally went outside, and Arthur followed her. She grumbled to herself.

"I'm not some little doll. I want to see the world!"

**Student Movie Making (parody of The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina)**

"Lights! Camera! Action!"

-Twitch- "President have you forgotten that we don't have lights, camera, or even any idea of what we're doing?", Lelouch yelled.

"I was just shouting it to get the feel of it. Alright everyone this is how it'll go."

Currently, the Student Council were in the council room, supposedly getting details for this movie. Exams were over so class time was dedicated to clubs getting ready for the expo.

"So what's it about?", Suzaku asked.

"Well that's an interesting story", Milly began. "I was watching this movie and I said to myself, 'Self', I said, 'I can make a much better movie!' So that's what we're gonna do."

"Well what's it about?", Kallen asked getting impatient.

"We're going to make a movie with a superheroine, in short a maho shojo! Or magical girl in english."

"S-so, what are the parts?", Shirley asked.

"Well, I was really torn for the main character. Shirley is clumsy enough to be the magical girl in disguise, but I knew she wouldn't be confident enough for the fight scenes", Milly explained.

"Fight scenes?", Shirley muttered.

"And then I had a stroke of inspiration!"

-Some time later-

"And so, Milly wants you to be Shirley's crime fighting persona. Will you do it?", Suzaku asked.

"Of course!", Euphie exclaimed wrapping her arms around Suzaku's neck. "Do I even have to guess who my love interest is?"

"Alright! We have our characters. Let's get started!", Milly said.

"Do I need to remind you again, that we still do not have a script?", Lelouch muttered darkly.

"What are you talking about, I typed up a copy last night", Milly said, showing him the papers.

"And when were you planning on telling us?"

"Let's move to where we'll shoot the first scene", Milly ignored him. "To the school's entrance!"

-Some time later again-

"In this scene, we'll be introducing characters. Suzaku will be entering with his best friend, while Shirley watches them in the distance. We'll do voice overs during the editing", the President explained.

And for the next few minutes Suzaku, along with Lelouch walked down from Ashford's gates while Rivalz taped it. They finished of with filming Shirley watching from afar.

"Alright! That was perfect", Milly said.

"All we did was walk", Lelouch said.

"On to the next one!"

Milly led the way to the rooftop where the first 'battle scene' would be. "In this scene, we're still introducing characters. Shirley will transform and fight her nemesis, who happenes to be a sister who despises her!"

"And Euphie's nemesis is?", Kallen asked.

"You", Milly plainly pointed at her.

"What?"

One costumer change later, Euphie was in a maid outfit with a short skirt, while Kallen wore a red cat suit. "Are you sure those costumes are appropriate?", Kallen asked.

"Yes Milly, are you sure these costumes are right?", Lelouch said. "I think they still have their dignity."

"Action!", Milly yelled, ignoring them.

..."We don't know what to do", Euphie said.

Milly walked up to the two girls, giving them direction. She went back to her place beside Rivalz with the camera. "Now, action!"

"Don't think you can get away with it sister!", Euphie yelled.

"You're foolish to think you can defeat me", Kallen replied.

Euphie made strange motions with her arms before making a square with her fingers in front of her left eye. "Euphie-Beam!"

**Nunnally, Alice, and Jun mission**

"Once there were two little girls who defeated an evil pizza mafia. They completed dangerous tasks. But they were taken away from all that. And now they work for-"

"Alice can you stop that? We're not Charlie's Angels", Nunnally said.

"Well we sorta are. Think about it: cute girls, dangerous missions, some old guy is telling us what to do-"

"But there's only two of us!"

"Three if you count Jun. And he's pretty darn effeminate", Alice said.

"Well I don't think so."

"Well, Lelouch is your older brother. So I think you're sort of biased."

"Are you saying my brother is girly?", Nunnally asked.

"Not as much as Jun, but yeah."

"I'm right here!", Jun said firmly.

The two girls almost forgot he was in the car, which was strange, since he was the one who brought them in the first place. Since the incident with Cheese-kun, they had learned a great deal about the enigma Jun Tsurugi.

He was a second year high school student at Ashford Academy, was family friends with the Kururugis, and was heir to the Tsurugi clan, and consequently the family yakuza. Despite being only one year older, Nunnally felt that he had the maturity of someone a lot more experience.

It was about a month later when he called her. He said that there was something that needed to be done that only she and Alice could do. Alice responded by outright refusing to put on any ridiculous outfits.

So now, they were in a car, driven by a chauffeur, on their way to an unknown location. Jun was giving them details on the mission.

"There's an old man that we need to get information on. He's senile and has a grandaughter about your age. We need one of you to impersonate her and get the intel", Jun said.

"Not me", Alice refused.

"It's fine. She's a sweet girl. So we need Nunnally's gentle disposition", Jun teased.

"Are you saying I'm not gentle?", Alice asked.

"I'm saying Nunnally would better for the job."

"You got that right!", Alice crossed her arms.

Jun sighed. "Nunnally, you'll go in and play the part of his grandaughter. You just need to squeeze out information about an underground fighting circuit."

"You think an old man has something to do with it?", Nunnally asked.

"We think he's the ringleader", Jun said. "If this needs to go any further, then Alice will enter as a fighter in the competition."

"Finally, some real action", Alice approved.

They stopped at a parking garage and stepped out of the car. Jun went to the trunk and opened it, taking something out. "Put this on", he said handing it to Nunnally.

She held it out, it was a long, wavy, black wig. Nunnallly fixed it onto her head, effectively hiding her own hair. She looked into the car's mirror to see her reflection.

"I look like my mother", she gasped.

Jun looked at her. "Your mother is a beautiful woman", he said smoothly.

Nunnally blushed at his comment. "Hey!", Alice called from inside the car. "Enough flirting, let's go!"

"R-right", Jun stuttered. "One of the men shall escort you to the hotel room where he stays. His name is Boris Karpovich. You are to address him as 'Granpa'."

"But how do I get the right information?", Nunnally asked.

"As his granddaughter, you're supposed to know little. Just ask about any new fighters or about the managers", Jun answered.

"Alright."

"Good luck", Jun said before she was escorted away.

One of Jun's men was acting as a bodyguard and led her to a hotel. They took an elevator to the highest floor and then to a room. The guard knocked on the door

**Star Trek parody**

"Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Gawain. Its mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations; to boldly go where no man has gone before."

"Lelouch, enough with that weird monologue. Must you say it everday?"

"It's part of my morning routine, Suzaku."

Currently, starship Gawain was en route to a distant planet, under the name Geass. Captain Lamperouge lead his crew with slight arrogance and had a love for dramatics (though he would never admit it).

First officer Kururugi did his best to keep his captain and best friend on track. But that was easier said than done. Lelouch went at his own pace, even if that pace was in a backward motion.

"Captain, we've been orbiting the planet for hours. When are we going down there?", Kallen asked.

"In time, in time", Lelouch answered. He sat for another moment, before getting up. "Come on Suzaku."

"I'm coming."

Lelouch lead Suzaku down the hall. "What do you have on this planet?"

"It has a breathable atmosphere, and there are some native people. Reports show records of foreigners experiencing slight memory loss."

"Memory loss?", Lelouch asked. "Are the natives hostile?"

"No. In fact, all past relations have been peaceful", Suzaku answered.

"So. . .why are we going here?"

"Starfleet wants us to find out for sure what's happening."

"What the hell is Starfleet?"

"Lelouch, didn't you get the parody memo?"

"Yeah but I didn't read it. I just read my script, that's all that was important, right?"

"-sigh- We work for Starfleet. It's a humanitarian organization. I could go into detail, but we've only got one chapter."

"Alright then", Lelouch said.

He and Suzaku stood on a platform. A nameless redshirt entered the coordinates and beamed them on the planets surface. Lelouch looked around. It was a pretty normal looking place.

"There's no buildings, how do we know someone's here?"

"It's in the report, Captain", Suzaku said.

"Okay, so who are we supposed to make contact with?"

"Kallen made arrangements for someone to meet us here", Suzaku answered.

"You're late", a voice said from behind them.

The two turned and saw a green haired girl. She wore a white suit and had a piercing gaze.

"I am Captain Lelouch Lamperouge of starship Gawain. This is Commander Suzaku Kururugi."

"I am C.C., come with me."

She turned and started walking. Lelouch and Suzaku exchanged glances before following her. C.C. brought them to a place that looked like a temple.

**Well that's it. Choose wisely. And I'm sorry for not updating lately.**


	32. Wizard of Geass

It was a lovely day in Britannia, which was a small town, but a certain girl wasn't happy. That girl was Nunnally Lamperouge. She was running home from somewhere, holding her cat and best friend, Arthur. Nunnally ran into the house and shut the door. She had just ran from Ms. Lohmeyer's house.

"That old lady she's as mean as a witch!", Nunnally muttered as she went into her house.

Nunnally lived with her Auntie Milly and Uncle Rivalz. They lived on a quiet farm. Though Nunnally had her worries. One, of course, was Ms. Lohmeyer, who was Nunnally's strict tutor. And she hated her cat Arthur. Ms. Lohmeyer even threatened Arthur a few times before.

Another problem in Nunnally's life was her wish of adventure. She never set foot outside of Britannia. And her Aunt and Uncle treated her like a fragile piece of glass.

"Nunnally, you shouldn't antagonize Ms. Lohmeyer. She's a very nice woman", Auntie Milly said.

"I don't!"

"Just go outside and feed the chickens. And be careful!"

Nunnally went outside, and Arthur followed her. She grumbled to herself.

"I'm not some little doll. I want to see the world! Oh, I'll never be able to leave this place."

As she said this, Nunnally felt a strong wind. She looked up from the pecking chickens and gasped. Speeding towards the farm was a large tornado. Nunnally dropped the bag of feed and ran towards the house. Then she stopped and ran back and put the chickens back in the hen house, then ran back to the house. "Auntie Milly! Uncle Rivalz!", she called. The wind broke through the windows. In her panic, Nunnally forgot to go to the cellar for safety.

Instead, she ran up to her room and shut the door. The twister was on the farm now. Nunnally felt the house being uprooted. "Agh!", she screame as the house flew and spun. Arthur jumped from his hiding place under the bed and into her arms. Then, as suddenly as it started, the winds stopped and the house dropped. Nunnally was still shaking and clutching onto Arthur. When she calmed, she left her room and decided to check the damage of the house.

From the inside, it looked fine, so she summed up the courage to go outside. She opened the door, but was surprised to see not dusty old Britannia, but a vibrant world. The sun shined, lighting up everything. Nunnally ventured out further and found herself in what looked like a child's playtown. The buildings were small enough to house a 5-year old. She set Arthur down and looked around in awe. Before her eyes, a ball of pink light floated. It grew and a beautiful woman appeared.

"Why hello there. I am Euphemia, the Good Witch of the Top. So, are you a Good Witch, or a Bad Witch?"

"Huh? I'm not a witch at all", Nunnally denied.

"Well, only a witch can get rid of a witch. And whatever spell you used did away with the Wicked Witch of the Right", Euphemia said, pointing at Nunnally's house.

Nunnally gasped when she saw the legs potruding from her the house. "I-I-I didn't mean to do that! It was the twister!"

"Hmm, either way, you are responsible. So now, these are yours", Euphemia waved her wand and the shoes on the dead witches feet magically replaced Nunnally's. "Okay everyone", she called out. "You can come out now, it's alright."

As she said that, the streets filled with 3 feet high yellow blobs with hats. Nunnally's eyes widened. "Wh-what are those?"

Euphemia giggled. "Why these are Cheese-kuns." The blobs came up to Nunnally, thanking and praising her. "Oh, I need to get home! My Auntie Milly and Uncle Rivalz must be worried."

"Well, you can't go back the way you came. So I suggest you go ask the Wizard", Euphemia said.

"A wizard? Where is he?"

"Not 'a wizard', The Wizard. The Wizard of Geass. He lives in Green City."

"Green City", Nunnally repeated. "How do I get there?"

"There's a trail of pizza boxes right at your feet. Follow them to find your way to Green City, and ask for the Wizard."

Nunnally picked up Arthur. "Thank you!" And made her way on the pizza box road. The Cheese-kuns all waved goodbye as she set off. On her way, she met Suzaku, the brainless scarecrow, Schneizel the heartless tinman, and Shirley the cowardly lioness. They all journeyed to Green City hoping to gain a brain, a heart, courage, and a way home.

Little did they know, they were being watched by a evil witch. Cornelia the Wicked Witch of the Left watched the travelers for a crystal ball. "I'll make that girl pay for what she did!"

She sent her minions, the fighting robo-monkeys, to attack them. Suzaku, the brainless, went on the offensive right away. He was strong for a scarecrow, until the robo-monkeys tore his limbs from his body, rendering them useless. Schneizel, who was indifferent during the whole trip (Suzaku and Nunnally had to convince him how great a heart was) immediately got to work putting the scarecrow back together. Shirley hid in the bushes while Nunnally tried to defend herself.

Arthur was biting away at the wires of a fallen monkey. Suddenly, Nunnally was picke up by a whole gang and Shirley jumped from her hiding place. "You let her go!", she yelled as she pounced on the robo-monkeys before they could get away. The ones that weren't broken, flew away in defeat. Nunnally and company continued on, following the pizza boxes. Finally they made it to Green City. They headed to the largest building and aske to see the Wizard. After arguing in circles with the guard, they were given admission.

They were brought to a dark room. Light appeared in the form of a large glowing head. It was a woman, to their surprise. She looked down on them boredly. "And what do you all want?", she asked.

Nunally stepped forward. "We've come from very far, and been through a lot. So we were hoping you grant our wishes."

"Hmm. . .I suppose. What is it you all want?" The four relayed their wishes to the Wizard, who listened. "Well scarecrow, even if you get brains now, I doubt it would make a difference. You'd still be as reckless as ever. And you, tinman, well you're alive aren't you? You must have a flesh and blood heart. It's actual feelings you lack. And you had courage all along lioness. It takes nerve for a pretty girl like you to travel with two strange men, no matter how stupid or aloof they may be."

They were all shocked at the Wizard's words. "But, what about me?", Nunnally asked. "I need to go home."

"You could just stay here. It gets awful boring, and-" "C.C.!", a disembodied voice yelled.

The Wizard turned their head addressing the unseen person. "What?"

"What have I told you about playing around with people?" The light turned on and the giant head was gone. The group could see a curtain behind it. They opene to reveal two people, the previously enlarged headed Wizard was now a normal full bodied woman. Next to her, a man. "What's going on here?", Suzaku asked. The Wizard, known as C.C., shrugged. "I was bored." The man stepped forward. "I apologize for my partner's sense of humor. I am Lelouch, the **real** Wizard. How can I help you?"

"I already helped them. Brainless, Heartless, and Gutless can't be helped with magic", C.C. explained. "And this girl just wants to get home."

"That's it?", Lelouch asked. "But Euphie told me. . .you're wearing the Wicked Witch of the Right's shoes." He sighed. "What is it with girls and playing tricks. Euphie, get out here!"

A pink light shined and the Good Witch of the Top showed. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell this girl she could go home all along?"

"I thought it'd be nice for you and C.C. to have some visitors. You keep yourself locked up all the time."

"I'm busy with work." Lelouch turned to Nunnally. "All you have to do to get home is click your heels and repeat 'There's no place like home'", he explained.

"That's all?", Nunnally questioned in disbelief. She held Arthur in her arms and followed Lelouch's instructions. As she was reciting, Cornelia burst in, cackling. But before she could do anything, Nunnally faded away. "Curses! She got away!"

"You were just a little too late", Schneizel said with a smirk. Euphemia giggled. "Well then, since we have guests, let's have tea!"

Nunnally woke up in her bed, surrounded by her Aunt and Uncle. "Oh thank goodness! I'm back! I'm back!"

"Where'd you go?", Uncle Rivalz joked.

"The tornado wasn't as bad as it looked", Aunt Milly said. "But you should've come down to the cellar."

"'Wasn't as bad as it looked'?", Nunnally repeated. "It picked up the house!"

"That must've been some strange dream you had", her uncle said. "The worst damage was it broke a few boards on the fence. They were old anyway."

"It wasn't a dream! The house flew, and killed a witch, and I had to follow pizza boxes, and speak with the big headed Wizard!"

"You're still a little shocked", Milly patted Nunnally's head. "You just rest some more."

Nunnally laid back on her bed and wondered, was it really a dream? "I'm just glad to be home", she sighed contentedly.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Whoo! There it is! There was sorta an even vote for which was next, so I'll follow one reviewer's advic and do them all at my leisure. So I'm not sure what's up next!**


	33. Student Council Movie Making

"Lights! Camera! Action!"

-Twitch- "President have you forgotten that we don't have lights, camera, or even any idea of what we're doing?", Lelouch yelled.

"I was just shouting it to get the feel of it. Alright everyone this is how it'll go."

Currently, the Student Council were in the council room, supposedly getting details for this movie. Exams were over so class time was dedicated to clubs getting ready for the expo.

"So what's it about?", Suzaku asked.

"Well that's an interesting story", Milly began. "I was watching this movie and I said to myself, 'Self', I said, 'I can make a much better movie!' So that's what we're gonna do."

"Well what's it about?", Kallen asked getting impatient.

"We're going to make a movie with a superheroine, in short a maho shojo! Or magical girl in english."

"S-so, what are the parts?", Shirley asked.

"Well, I was really torn for the main character. Shirley is clumsy enough to be the magical girl in disguise, but I knew she wouldn't be confident enough for the fight scenes", Milly explained.

"Fight scenes?", Shirley muttered.

"And then I had a stroke of inspiration!"

-Some time later-

"And so, Milly wants you to be Shirley's crime fighting persona. Will you do it?", Suzaku asked.

"Of course!", Euphie exclaimed wrapping her arms around Suzaku's neck. "Do I even have to guess who my love interest is?"

"Alright! We have our characters. Let's get started!", Milly said.

"Do I need to remind you again, that we still do not have a script?", Lelouch muttered darkly.

"What are you talking about, I typed up a copy last night", Milly said, showing him the papers.

"And when were you planning on telling us?"

"Let's move to where we'll shoot the first scene", Milly ignored him. "To the school's entrance!"

-Some time later again-

"In this scene, we'll be introducing characters. Suzaku will be entering with his best friend, while Shirley watches them in the distance. We'll do voice overs during the editing", the President explained.

And for the next few minutes Suzaku, along with Lelouch walked down from Ashford's gates while Rivalz taped it. They finished of with filming Shirley watching from afar.

"Alright! That was perfect", Milly said.

"All we did was walk", Lelouch said.

"On to the next one!"

Milly led the way to the rooftop where the first 'battle scene' would be. "In this scene, we're still introducing characters. Shirley will transform and fight her nemesis, who happenes to be a sister who despises her!"

"And Euphie's nemesis is?", Kallen asked.

"You", Milly plainly pointed at her.

"What?"

One costumer change later, Euphie was in a maid outfit with a short skirt, while Kallen wore a red cat suit. "Are you sure these costumes are appropriate?", Kallen asked.

"Yes Milly, are you sure these costumes are right?", Lelouch said. "I think they still have their dignity."

"Action!", Milly yelled, ignoring them.

..."We don't know what to do", Euphie said.

Milly walked up to the two girls, giving them direction. She went back to her place beside Rivalz with the camera. "Now, action!"

"Don't think you can get away with it sister!", Euphie yelled.

"You're foolish to think you can defeat me", Kallen replied.

Euphie made strange motions with her arms before making a square with her fingers in front of her left eye. "Euphie-Beam!"

"Cut!", Milly yelled. "Nina, you'll add in effects later. Next scene! Now Kallen, you're going to fall over the edge onto the cushion below, in response to Euphie's attack. Ready? Action!"

"Wait a minute? Fall over?", Kallen asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"F-fine." Kallen nervously stepped on the roof's edge. She looked over to make sure there was a cushion. "Milly, there's no mat. There's only Suzaku!"

"And he will catch your fall", Milly explained confidently. "Don't worry, it's only two stories and Suzaku's army strong!"

"There's no way I'm gonna fall off a building into his arms!"

"Alright, alright. We'll stop the scene here for now. Onto the romantic confession scene!", Milly commanded. "Let's move people!"

Milly led them to one of the classrooms. "Alright, first Shirley, you'll begin your lines and Euphie will finish them. Now action!"

Suzaku and Shirley stood next to the window. "U-um", Shirley started nervously. "Th-there's something I need to tell you"

"What is it?", Suzaku asked.

"You know that girl who goes around fighting crime?"

"You mean that pink haired girl? Yeah, she's saved me a bunch of times."

"Well, you see. . . that girl. . .is me."

"What?"

"I know it's strange! And I know you probably won't believe me so. . .", Shirley sighed and took out a bracelet. "Princess Metamorphosis."

"Cut! Now Euphie get in there!", Milly commanded.

Euphie replaced Shirley and the scene began again. "I know it's really weird. But I couldn't keep this secret anymore", Euphie said. She looked out the window sadly. "You must hate me now."

"No!", Suzaku grabbed her shoulders. "I could never hate you! You're my friend **and **you've said me. I owe you my life!" He embraced her tightly. Euphie hugged him back.

"Cut. That was amazing. My casting was spot on!", Milly praised herself.

"What's next?", Suzaku asked.

The president smiled. "Next is the final battle between Euphie and Kallen, which includes a big reveal!"

"What big reveal?", Nina asked.

"Having you guys been paying attention?", Milly chided.

"We've just been filming random scenes", Lelouch said. "And we don't have a script."

Milly sighed. "Lelouch you, as the vice president, should be on the same wavelength as me. I'm disappointed." The group adjourned to the gymnasium where Milly once again provided direction. By now, the sun was setting, giving an orange glow to the large room. The president grinned in satisfaction. "This gives off the perfect atmosphere."

She turned to the student council. "This is the climax scene. Euphie and Kallen will face off for a final time and then the big reveal! Suzaku, get into costume so that you'll be ready."

"Right."

Suzaku put in a tuxedo complete with a mask, cape, and top hat. Euphie and Kallen tok their places. Milly looked them all over. "Alright! Action!"

"You've ruined my plans for the last time!", Kallen said. "I'll end you!"

"I won't allow you to harm innocent people!", Euphie replied.

"That's it!", Kallen charged and Euphie braced herself.

"Stop!", Suzaku yelled. Rivalz turned the camera to pan towards Suzaku. He stepped from the shadows. "I've been idle for too long. And I've been keeping a secret from you two."

"Who are you?", Kallen questioned.

"To most, I am known as Suzaku, the normal high school student." At this Euphie gasped dramatically. "But in reality, I am the Knight. I have been bestowed with the same powers as you both."

"Why didn't you tell me Suzaku?", Euphie asked.

He walked up to her. "I was afraid of what you would think of me. I thought you would hate me. But. . .", he held both of her hands. ". . .after you confessed to me, I knew I had to do the same."

"Then why didn't he do it in that scene?", Lelouch muttered, but was quickly hushed by Milly.

"Besides,", Suzaku turned to acknowledge Kallen. "There is an even greater evil upon us. One the can't be defeated by us individually. If we want to save this planet, we must learn to work. . .together!"

"Cut! That was great. Alright, I think we've already got our movie half done", Milly said.

"H-half?", Nina stuttered.

"Madame President, you can't be serious!", Shirley exclaimed.

"I've only got a few more scenes, then adding sound, music, voice overs, and effects. That shouldn't take too long right, Lelouch? Nina?", Milly smiled.

"What?", Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"You two will be our editing team. Now get to bed everyone, I want this thing done by the end of the week. Maybe sooner!"

With that proclamation, Ashford Academy's Student Council was busy at work, making the movie. And true to Milly's goal, it was completely done three days later even with the difficulties and Lelouch pointing out plot holes. Now all was left was its premiere at the school's next expo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**W00t! Just to let you know, I am planning on writing up the movie, but that may take a while, since I've got other ideas in mind. Hope yall liked it. Up next is-durm roll- the Star Trek parody. . .probably. I say that because I might get a spark of inspiration for something else. Either, way, something's coming up and the Star Trek parody has the priority.**

**And, now for shameless plugging for someone who doesn't even nee it! This is about the YuGiOh Bonds Beyond Time abridged movie. IT IS AWESOME! Even if you only like YGO a little bit, you should see it. And ShadyVox is absolutely flawless.**

**That is all.**


	34. I've Returned and I'm Sorry!

Okay, I'm REALLY SORRY,

for being gone so long. But I'm back! I have more time, and this time, I'll be more focused.

So, because of that, I'm letting you in on the sequence of my next oneshots.

These are a few of my ideas and requests from you guys that will be coming up in the near future.

**Nunnally, Alice, Jun missionStar Trek parody**

_Minato_  
_2010-10-26 . chapter 30_

_I have a suggestion, actually._

_-Zero's identity is found out, not because someone took his mask off, but because someone saw Lelouch make the same 'dramatic gestures' Zero uses. And wonders.-_

_...what goes from there, I have no idea. Maybe Lelouch panicking while trying to deny the assumption?_

emperor leluch  
2011-05-01 . chapter 10

I would love to see this camping one made into a full story

**6. LOVELESSArf**  
**2011-05-02 . chapter 20**

**8 words:**

**CODE**

**GEASS**

**DANCE**

**DANCE**

**REVOLUTION**

**FOR**

**THE**

**WIN**

**can you do it?**

_7. RiseofaRebellion_  
_2011-06-15 . chapter 31_

_i really liked the star trek parody and the student movie making, so it's between those two. i was also thinking that u could do a parody of a popular anime like bleach or Kuroshitsuji or something like that. i think it would be hilarious, but it's ur decision. cant wait to see what you do next chapter. til then. ^-^_

TTY7  
2011-09-05 . chapter 32

A lot of these chapters are super hilarious. I actually have an idea for you too if your interested.

In the series, when Lelouch became Zero, I kept thinking Phantom of the Opera for some reason. Maybe you should make a chapter in which Lelouch/Zero is the phantom and since Phantom of the Opera is a musical you could have everyone sing opeara, or have their dialouge be in song. Something like that could be turned into something extremely crazy.

Anyway, cool story. Also, Zero being drunk was really funny.

**9. playstationdemon**  
**2011-09-05 . chapter 32**

**I really like these. Here's an idea for you. Kallen and C.C. are cousins/sisters and the two are fight over a Zero/Lelouch action figure.**

These will be done in this order. And if you have a request, tell me about it! I'm all ears :)


	35. Compelling Argument

Lelouch stood before the debate club. Compared to the war happening right outside their school, the topics they discussed seemed trivial. He was only there to help the freshman members practice. The young girl finished her statement with a confident smile. Lelouch sighed at her simplicity. She was young, her answers were vague. But that's why he was here.

He parted his lips and began to speak in a very authoritative voice. He looked the girl in the eye and noticed her small flinch, then looked out to the audience. His arms were spread out wide and he made sure to inflect on his emphasized points. His opponent listened intently, taking mental notes. The girl, an underclassman named Sarah, began to get lost in Lelouch's motions.

They were...dramatic, to say the least. He seemed a fan of gestures. Even his voice was taking over her mind...but where had she heard this kind of talking before? And the way he moved looked familiar as well...Wait, why had he stopped talking? And now he was looking at her!

"U-u-u-m, y-you see...", she went on with her counter. Even as she spoke, she could hear herself stuttering. She mentally screamed at herself to stop but it was impossible. By the end, she was out of breath and she could feel how hot her face was.

"I completely embarrassed myself", she said to herself after practice was over. She headed home and the day turned to night. After a peaceful dinner, her family sat in front of the TV. Her little brother flipped through channels but stopped abruptly when a dark figure appeared on the screen.

"It's Zero!", he exclaimed.

"Not him again", her father groaned.

Sarah watched absentmindedly. She didn't think much of Zero. He was shaking things up but at the moment, her day to day didn't change. She figured before long, he'd be snuffed out by the military. Her eyes focused when she began to notice something. She wasn't even listening to his words, per say, but it was how he talked. And his movements...

"Familiar...", Sarah whispered.

"What?", her mother asked. "Did you say something?"

"N-no!", Sarah denied. What was she thinking. It was outrageous! There's no way! But...

_'Zero moves the same way Lelouch did during debate club...and their voices are kind of similar...and Lelouch is probably the only high school student I know that could organize this. But! He just couldn't. He doesn't have any reason to. But it would explain his absences, why he never goes out with friends, and how no one really knows much about him. And he knew that Eleven transfer student!'_

Sarah continued to watch the broadcast and her suspicions just grew more and more. She just couldn't get it off her mind, even as she went to bed.

"Lelouch does skip class quite a bit...and Zero and he look to be the same size. Plus! Lelouch is super smart and persuasive to boot. He almost had me turn to his side during the debate."

She turned to her side as she laid in bed. "It's ridiculous. Lelouch is Britannian. Why would he rebel against the government?" She put her thoughts at rest to go to sleep.

The next day, she found herself distracted during class. Even when Lelouch answered a question, it sounded like Zero's diction, his rhetoric. Sarah was so focused on their similarities, she didn't see what she was doing until she was outside with Lelouch during lunch in a secluded area.

"U-um!", she stammered, unsure how to start. Even in her mind, it sounded crazy. Sarah bit her lip and steeled herself. She was a member of the debate team! Speaking before others was her talent.

"Lelouch. I'm going to be straightforward with you. Recently I've noticed some traits about you that are quite suspicious", Sarah began.

Her senior just barely raised a brow, allowing her to continue. Sarah took a short breath before continuing. "Your voice, the way you talk, and the way you move when you do is extremely similar to the radical Zero, from the Black Knights. I have reason to believe that you are his true identity."

Lelouch's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Too fast and small for Sarah to see. "That's quite the accusation", he replied, relaxing his face to that of an easygoing student, humoring another. "The only evidence you have is your observations. It's not much to go on. Don't you think?"

Sarah could feel herself waver. Part of her wanted to stop. She didn't have much evidence. And what if Lelouch was Zero? She didn't want to be the one to out him. He was still her classmate. But the other part didn't want to back down. If he was Zero, he was a threat to the government; to the way they lived. He was a traitor.

"You should turn yourself in and abandon this. You can't take down an empire with just a tiny gang of rebels. It's for your own good, Lelouch."

He just sighed. "I came to the debate club to help you, but you're still too vague and hardly compelling. I, on the other hand, don't have that issue." He grinned and that was the last thing Sarah saw.

She blinked and was sitting with her group of friends at lunch. _'I must've blanked out. I can't remember a thing!'_


End file.
